El ser que cayó en Equestria
by Darkroy
Summary: Derpy quiere tener un dia perfecto pero nada le sale como ella quiere y sin esperarlo contacta con un ser de otro planeta.
1. Un día gris

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS a la BBC.**

**N. de A: No es un crossover del todo, puesto que no pienso incluir muchos conceptos de D.W, pero conforme avance la trama estos serán explicados. Fan-fic hecho en conmemoración al supuesto día de Derpy.**

* * *

><p>Un día gris<p>

Todo es paz y tranquilidad en la casa de una pegaso, el silencio de ese hogar se quiebra cuando se escucha el canto melodioso de un poderoso gallo y el sol empieza por asomarse en una pequeña ventana, uno de sus rayos le llego a sus parpados y la pegaso despego de su cama rá metió a bañarse sin demora, el agua de sus nubes estaba más fría de lo de costumbre pero esto la ayudaba a espabilarse, casi por inercia empezó a silbar cuando le caían las gotas de agua, se enjuago su rubia melena y se puso un tónico de arroz, luego tomo su esponja y empezó a enjabonarse el pelaje grisáceo con un poco de aceite de palma, termino su baño y se seco al instante usando solo sus se miro ante el espejo, tomo su cepillo de dientes y comenzó la operación de cepillarse, pero luego empezó a ser muecas y jugar con la espuma de la pasta dental, al terminar su juego dejo correr el agua, después comenzó a remojar sus cascos y se toco su tocaba su hocico con su reflejo y noto que el poni del espejo le regalaba una gran sonrisa y esta empezaba a echarse ánimos a sí misma.

-¡Woohoooo!-se grito a sí misma la pegaso.

Salió rápido de su hogar y descendió del firmamento, solo para darse cuenta de que era hora de acomodar nubes, este día le tocaba trabajar con Rainbow Dash y al terminar se iría a trabajar al pony express a entregar correo. La pegaso se fue a los bordes de su casa, tomo posición de vuelo, dio un salto y empezó volar de reversa, rompiendo las nubes y juntando las pequeños fragmentos de nubes con sus cascos. Observo que se había acercado al palacio municipal y al voltear su cabeza, se encontró con la pegaso de color azul que se hallaba descansado en una nube con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Buenos días Rainbow Dash!- saludo la pegaso con entusiasmo.

-Buenos días- contesto Rainbow Dash con desgana.

Rainbow solo alzo el casco y volvió a acostarse en la nube, repentinamente abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Oh no!- comento con desesperación-¿hoy me toca acomodar las nubes contigo?

-Sí y estoy preparada Rainbow Dash- contesto la pegaso alzando el casco en señal de saludo.

-Quédate aquí y bueno- se quedo callada Rainbow tratando de inventar algo para que la pegaso se distrajera con algo-bueno tu acomoda esta nube en la que estuve y yo manejare las otras.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto la pegaso gris.

-Si Derpy, estoy bien sola- contesto Rainbow con desgana.

-¿Segura?-pregunto la pegaso gris- Yo estoy aquí para ayudar.

Pero Rainbow ignoro su comentario y rápidamente acomodo las nubes puesto que en la noche debería empezar una gran tormenta. La pegaso gris solo se limito a observar lo rápido que iba Rainbow y sus ojos fácilmente podían seguirle el vuelo puesto que cada ojo observaba cierto extremo.

-¡Bien Rainbow Dash!- exclamo la pegaso gris con entusiasmo- me toca juntar esta con las otras.

La pegaso gris intento ayudar pues también quería participar y se acerco a las nubes grises. Rainbow Dash observo la operación del pegaso e intento detenerla.

-¡No Derpy esas no, esas son para la tormenta de esta noche!-contesto con angustia Rainbow.

-Pero quiero ayudar-contesto con pena mientras agarraba una nube con sus dos cascos delanteros y la apretó tan fuerte que el choque de los cascos libero un rayo, posteriormente se escucho un grito en la tierra.

-¡La alcaldesa fue electrocutada!-grito un poni en la tierra-¡Llamen a un medico!

Rainbow y la pegaso gris miraron abajo y vieron que la voz era del viejo Jenkins, un poni de pelaje blanco y sin crin, cuya cutie mark era una ficha de domino.

-¿Quién hiso esto?- grito el poni de tierra.

-Yo lo hice y lo siento- contesto Rainbow Dash, echándose la culpa.

El viejo Jenkins se puso sus lentes, para ver al culpable, miro al cielo y contemplo a la pegaso gris.

-¡Oh no ella está en el cielo, es el fin de Equestria, les digo, es el fin de Equestria!-comento mientras galopaba lo más rápido que podía.

-Mira Derpy solo ten más cuidado –comento Rainbow.

-Yo, yo lo siento- comento con tristeza Derpy.

-Pues ella lo siente más-comento Rainbow en tono despectivo mientras señalaba el cuerpo humeante de la alcaldesa.

De repente llego un carruaje de paramédicos y recogieron el cuerpo. Rainbow emprendió el vuelo, dejando una estela colorida tras de sí. La pegaso gris se sintió triste pero junto sus cascos delantero y se dio ánimos, puesto que su día solo podía mejorar, si, ella había cometido un accidente, pero le pediría disculpas a la alcaldesa, si podía, y daría su mejor empeño en su siguiente su turno de las nubes con Rainbow y fue directamente a las oficinas del poni express, ayer se había esforzado al máximo entregando todos esos paquetes puesto que era Hearts and Hooves Day.

Llego al pony express y observo el edificio de tres pisos,el primer piso tenía una pequeña placa que decía "entregamos su correo más rápido que un rayo". Este edifico era más pequeño que el palacio municipal de la alcaldesa pero el tercer piso estaba hecho de nubes, puesto que en el correo laboraban las tres clases de eso la pegaso grisácea llego al recibidor en el primer piso la cual estaba decorado con muros pintados de blanco y contemplo el marco del empleado del mes, se vio a si misma enmarcada en la pared, pero luego se rompió la ilusión y vio que estaba Scarlet Speedster como empleado del mes, muchos ponis de la oficina decían que era el poni de tierra más rá pegaso lo vio salir del recibidor rápido y logro contemplar su pelaje escarlata como su nombre, su crin era de color plateado y tenía una cutie mark en la cual aparecía un rayo dorado, hoy era día casual en el trabajo así que portaba un extraño casco con alas, pero sin olvidar en su costado portaba la bolsa de entregas.

-Hola D, adiós D- saludo y se despidió Scarlet mientras galopaba deprisa, saliendo del piso.

La poni de repente sintió la angustia de que había olvidado su bolsa de entregas en su casa, se llevo el casco a la boca y sintió que se le haría tarde, quiso despegar rápido a su casa e ir por sus cosas pero algo le agarraba su cola, volteo su cabeza y vio que era Fire Gingerbuck, una pegaso de melena pelirroja al igual que la iris de sus ojos, su pelaje era de color amarillo y su cutie mark era una zarza en llamas. Se decía que llego a ser miembro de los Wonderbolts, pero que la expulsaron por razones desconocidas.

-Miren es Derp-eye- se burlo Gingerbuck.

-Hola Ginger- saludo Derpy.

-¡Soy Fire Gingerbuck para ti!-le grito la malhumorada pegaso.

-¡Deja de molestarla Gingerbuck!- regaño una voz de un poni con timbre autoritario.

En eso hizo su aparición Bucky Mcfly que era un unicornio de crin café y pelaje blanco, tenia de cutie mark una patineta sin ruedas y la iris de sus ojos era de color azul.A la pegaso gris le gustaba mucho su método de entregar correo, pues hacia flotar una tabla de patineta sin ruedas y la levitaba con la magia de su cuerno así iba rápido entregando el correo y sin la necesidad de preocuparse por el terreno, al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de hacer acrobacias mientras entregaba cartas.

-No te metas Bucky- contesto Gingerbuck.

-Si me entrometo y aparte la esta llamando el jefe.

Gingerbuck los miro con desprecio, ella no odiaba a la pegaso gris en particular, su odio era en general a todos los ponis.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Mcfly.

-Si no hay problema- comento la pegaso gris.

-Suerte con el jefe- se despidió Bucky, pues los saludos en la oficina eran efímeros y contados.

La pegaso gris paso por el recibidor y llego al corredor el cual sentía que se encogía a cada paso, tomo el ascensor aunque pudo tomar el hueco de ascenso para pegasos y después llego al tercer piso y al fondo estaba la puerta de su jefe, y se puso frente a la puerta de su puerta se abrió sola y noto que la oficina a oscuras y solo había una lámpara encendida que alumbraba el lado de sus empleados, el jefe se mantenía en las sombras y con las ventanas cerradas, lidiar con él era difícil pues su carácter era el de un cohete defectuoso pues a veces era inofensivo y otras veces estallaba.

-Buenos días jefe-comento nervioso la pegaso.

-¡No tienen nada de buenos señorita!-comento en voz alta su jefe.-¡Es increíble que Scarlet Speedster siendo un pony de tierra, pueda hacer un mejor trabajo en el pony express y además cumplir con su horario mejor que tú!

La pegaso se sintió asustada y se puso a temblar.

-Perdón por el escándalo señorita, pero quiero recordarle que aunque este día sea casual no implica que se te olvide tu bolsa de trabajo- comento de forma relajada pero frívola.

Esta parte del jefe era la más difícil de lidiar y la más cruel, pues el gritón solo hablaba recio pero era calmado.

-Pero no te llame a mi oficina para eso señorita, la llame por su negligencia del día de ayer.

-Pero si hice mi mejor esfuerzo y entregue todas esas cartas y paquetes.

-En efecto enviaste todo- en eso el jefe se interrumpió- ¡pero te equivocaste de dirección en todas tus entregas, sin olvidar que tu casi arruinas mi matrimonio!

-¿Como?- pregunto la pegaso consternada.

-¡Cómo!- grito enojado el jefe, pero tosió y calmo su voz-Bueno solo enviaste a mi casa un pastel con la entrada de "escápate conmigo guapo" y ahora mi esposa cree que lo engaño con un semental.

-Pero no se que salió mal- se disculpo la pegaso gris.

-Yo se que salió mal, tu saliste mal Ditzy- contesto Gingerbuck desde afuera de la puerta.

-¡Gingerbuck fuera de aquí o te despido!- contesto el jefe de forma gritona.

En eso el jefe calmo sus ánimos y contesto una voz intermedia entre las dos entidades extrañas:

-Perdóname y lo siento, eres muy trabajadora, pero te voy a pedir que te tomes unos días, no mejor una semana, es mas yo te llamare.

-Pero yo…

-He dicho- interrumpió su jefe-no te quiero ver aquí dentro de una semana, descansa, asi tendras mas animos cuando regrese mientras arreglamos tus desastres.

La pegaso gris se sintió muy triste y se dispuso a volar en reversa, salio por el tercer piso del edificio.

-¿Porque nada me sale bien?- pregunto en voz alta.

Se quedo callada por un buen instante y grito a los cielos:

-¡Bueno mañana será un día mejor pero puede empezar desde hoy!

De repente le cayó un rayo y comenzó a llover fuerte casi a cantaros. La pegaso olvido por completo la lluvia y eso que ella había contribuido a ó con prisa mientras las gotas de agua de agua camuflaban las pequeñas lágrimas que le escurrían de sus ojos. "Rayos como quisiera hacer bien las cosas".La pegaso voló de reversa un rato, y decidió contemplar las gotas de lluvia, que normalmente le agradaba como mojaba su pelaje, pero esta ocasión era una lluvia triste, se quedo en tierra un buen rato y luego noto que oscureció deprisa, se dispuso a marcharse a su hogar y estaba por llegar pero de repente un objeto azulado choco contra ella y la mando a girar por todos cayó a las afueras de Ponyville, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy y vio una extraña cabina de color azul que empezó hacer extraños sonidos, era como si unas llaves estuvieran rasgando las cuerdas de un pegaso de platino sabía algo de esto, ella leía una revista de nombre, Misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños, en la cual hablaban de apariciones de seres de otros planos y raros como: estatuas que se movían si no las mirabas, ponis de metal, humanos, huay chivos, chupacabras y cosas que provenían de las afueras de Equestria, pero que algunos ponis consideraban eso se abrió la puerta de la cabina azul, que viéndola mas de cerca le parecía una cabina y de ahí salió una silueta siniestra. Derpy escapo y vio unos arbustos donde esconderse. Contemplo desde lejos y vio que era la cosa más fea que había visto en su vida. Pues este ser se paraba en dos patas, carecía de hocico, no tenia cascos, su melena era corta, sus orejas eran extrañas, media al menos dos metros y portaba un atuendo extrañ vista no podía creer lo que veía y en su cabeza solo pensaba que su día no podía empeorar y empeoro, solo le quedaba el miedo que la paralizo. Sin previo aviso el visitante rompió la obscuridad de la noche y empezó a brillar como una estrella, el ser estaba cubierto de una extraña aura dorada y noto como la silueta se encogía y adquiría la forma de un pony.

Derpy se armo de un valor que le era ajena a ella y se fijo en aquel extraño ser que permanecía inconsciente y rodeado de telas, lo miro fijamente y noto una crin café con un pelaje del mismo color pero más claro y una cutie mark que tenia un reloj de arena. Olvido sus primeros prejuicios y a ella no le importo el cambio de forma que le ocurrió al ser, pues en su cabeza le llego la idea que el necesitaba ayuda al igual que ella. La lluvia parecio cesar por un tomo por su espalda, dejando su atuendo ridículo atrás e intento volar con el ser en sus espaldas, dejándolo tras sus alas y sentía como si dos corazones estuvieran agitados. Ella quedo sorprendida por el hecho. Al despegue el ser extraño repentinamente despertó y se sacudió haciendo que los dos cayeran al eso el ser extraño emitió sus primeras palabras en Equestria:

-Ah veamos, casco y casco, bueno tengo piernas, patas lo que sea. Seré bípedo o cuadrúpedo-en eso el ser contó sus extremidades con sus recién adquiridos cascos -Uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco. ¡Tengo cinco patas!, no espera una de ellas no tiene, oh esperen esa no es una pata, ese es mi… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?- se pregunto a si mismo-De acuerdo, la situación puede mejorar, veamos el pelo.

En eso el ser se llevo sus cascos a su crin y observo con detalle el color de su pelo.

-¡Aun sin ser pelirrojo, ahora me puedo desesperar, soy solo un burrito!- comento consternado el ser tocandose las orejas -No esperen, no tengo las orejas tan grandes.

En eso el ser extraño llego a una inevitable conclusión y grito a los cielos de Equestria:

-¡Ahora soy un poni!


	2. Contacto

Contacto

Después del grito nocturno el extraño ser, se contemplo de nuevo y hablo en voz alta:

-Muy bien ahora soy un poni, bueno físicamente tengo la apariencia de uno, pero ¿por qué? bueno esta situación requiere tacto y delicadeza, cosas que desafortunadamente no tengo.

La pegaso gris se levanto del piso y contemplo al extraño habitante por un instante. Todo su día fue un fiasco y ahora esto rayaba en lo extraño, en el fondo la pegaso gris tenía miedo, pero viendo que el ser hablaba el mismo idioma, se armo con una pisca de confianza y selecciono sabiamente sus palabras, puesto que entraría en contacto con un ser de otro planeta que aparentaba ser un poni, se acerco lo suficiente y se le olvidaron sus palabras, al final lo único que exclamó fue lo siguiente:

-Hola señor alíen.

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo el ser extraño, alzando su recién adquirido casco.

El ser cayó en la cuenta que no estaba solo y contemplo a la pegaso por un buen rato, tosió un poco y empezó a conversar solo:

-Es oficial, estás loco, bueno ya lo estaba, pero ahora alucino, no me sorprende después de estar solo en el vacio del espacio.

El ser extraño se arrastro hacia donde estaban sus viejas ropas, pero tropezaba al intentar andar de patas. La pegaso gris tomo la iniciativa y fue por sus ropas esparcidas en el piso, posteriormente se las entrego al ser que parecía un poni.

-Muchas gracias- comento el ser.

La pegaso noto que el ser no sabía usar sus cascos puesto que intentaba hurgar sus ropas con su boca, en eso el ser saco unos lentes y se los puso con dificultad.

-Bueno al parecer mis ojos no me engañan, estoy viendo una adorable pegaso gris que me acaba de traer mis ropas.

-¿Tiene problemas de la vista, señor alíen?-pregunto el pegaso.

-No, de hecho no necesito lentes, solo me los puse para verme más listo, bueno, no debería haber otros seres racionales, puesto que quede solo yo en todo el cosmos- comento el alíen de forma rápida.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la pegaso.

-No, no estoy bien, parezco poni.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto la pegaso de forma enojada y frunciendo el seño.

-Pues me gustaban mis dedos y estos cascos no me agradan, no puedo agarrar nada, ni puedo ponerme de pie, quiero decir de patas, vez ni siquiera puedo conjugar mis acciones.

En eso el ser intento ponerse de patas y hacer un trote, se contemplo atrás y noto que tenía una cola la cual empezó a sacudir para todos lados.

-Bueno esto me agrada, mira, ahora tengo un rabito, los rabitos son _cool_.

En eso el ser empezó a perseguir su cola y contemplar como la movía.

-Oh disculpa, ¿Cuándo y dónde nos encontramos?-pregunto el ser.

-Estamos en Equestria en Ponyville y el día de ayer fue _Hearts and Hooves Day- _contesto la pegaso gris de forma alegre, sintiendo que sus indicaciones podrían servirle.

-Pero por supuesto, que torpe soy-comento el ser mientras dibujaba un mueca incrédula- pero podrías ser un poco mas especifica, no sé, tal vez ¿un sistema, una constelación de referencia, coordenadas galácticas?-pregunto el ser extraño.

-En esa casa vive Fluttershy- respondió el pegaso señalándole la casa.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, en serio, ahora todo está tan claro como el cristal, estoy delirando o probablemente esto solo sea una maquinación de mi mente.

En eso la pegaso, ignoro la palabrería del ser y empezó a tocar la cabeza del visitante con sus cascos y empezó a reírse jugando con su cara.

-Sabes, no soy el apropiado para hablar del espacio personal, pero esto no es una máscara, esta es mi cara realmente, ¿está bien decir cara?- pregunto el ser.

El ser le aparto sus cascos de su cara.

-Ya fue suficiente... ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el ser.

-Me pusieron el nombre de Ditzy, pero soy conocido en todo Ponyville como Derpy Hooves.

-Derpy, Ditzy, ¿es broma?- pregunto mientras reía el ser.

En eso la pegaso puso una cara triste.

-Oh rayos, perdón, no quise ofenderte, si todo mundo o Equestria, te llama Derpy supongo que hare lo mismo, aunque tienes más una cara… hocico de Patricia, pero Derpy está bien- comento el ser.

-¿Y cómo se llama usted señor alienígena?- pregunto la pegaso.

-Cierto ayudas a un extraño y ni siquiera sabes su nombre, deberías tener cuidado, pero bueno yo soy el Doctor, ahora seguro me preguntaras Doctor qué o quién.

-¿La letra "L" de que va?-pregunto la pegaso

-Bueno eso fue inesperado, bueno soy solo el Doctor.

-Doctor-comento la pegaso.

-Si solo Doctor, una vez y ya.

-Siendo Doctor ¿tendrá algo para mis ojos?-pregunto la pegaso, enseñándole sus ojos disparejos.

-Bueno, no soy exactamente esa clase de Doctor, pero tus ojos se ven bien, a menos que te molesten para poder ver.

En eso el doctor, esculco entre sus ropas viejas y saco de unos bolsos cuatro objetos: una cajita metálica gris que decía Zippo, un reloj de pulsera, una corbata verde y un aparato que parecía un arma que era como un cilindro con una luz verde y garras metálicas en un extremo. El Doctor metió dentro de la corbata el reloj y la cajita metálica.

-Esta es mi invención la bolsa corbata, por delante es una corbata y detrás tiene una bolsa que le caben muchas cosas- comento sorprendido el Doctor.

Luego puso en su boca el extraño objeto con garras metálicas que comenzó a brillar.

-¡Por favor no me lastime!-comento asustada la pegaso, mientras se alejaba del ser.

-Tranquila esto es solo un destornillador, bueno, un destornillador sónico para ser preciso.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Me tardaría mucho en explicártelo, pero imagina que es una varita mágica pero no lo hagas porque no es nada de eso.

-¿No comprendo Doctor?-pregunto confundida la pegaso.

-Fue un disímil, bueno esto que tengo en mis cascos es solo un simple destornillador que ocasionalmente hace fogatas, abre casi toda clase de puertas y en tu caso analizarte.

En eso el Doctor intento manejar su desatornillador pero se le resbalaba de sus cascos y posteriormente lo tomo con su boca y en eso apretó unos botones del aparato y el destornillador empezó a soltar una luz extraña.

-Mi diagnostico es que tus ojos se ven bien, te ves bien y ves bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?.. Un momento no eres tú la del problema- concluyo el Doctor, mientras metía dentro de la bolsa de su corbata el extraño aparato.

-Veo bien con estos ojos pero es que algunos ponis les molesta que tenga esta mirada o quieren que me ponga un parche, me dicen cosas como bizca o Derp-eye-comento con tristeza Derpy.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas triste, podría ser peor, te podría ver como yo.

La pegaso se sintió aliviada de que un ser no le criticara por sus ojos.

-Oiga Doctor, ¿qué fue lo que vi allá tras cuando salió e hiso esa cosa?

-Oh, lo que viste fue una regeneración- respondió el Doctor.

-¿Regeneración?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Veamos, estoy pensando en una metáfora, no, mejor un buen ejemplo, bueno imagina que un actor representa un personaje, se filma cierta temporada y de repente el actor sufre un percance en el programa y para continuar el show es obligado a cambiar de actor. El personaje es el mismo pero distinto físicamente, bueno a mi me paso algo similar.

Pero la pegaso gris permaneció estupefacta a las palabras del Doctor.

-No me comprendes, ¿bueno te has cortado o lastimado alguna vez?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Sí y muchas veces-contesto la pegaso.

- Bueno cada vez que uno se corta le aparecen células nuevas en la herida y sana tu cuerpo que no son las mismas que tenias antes pero se parecen.

-Creo comprender- replico la pegaso.

-Bien cuando yo soy herido de gravedad todo en mi cambia por completo, como: mi aspecto físico, mi personalidad, incluso a veces mis memorias, ahora por ejemplo tengo lagunas mentales. ¿Napoleón uso mangas o chaleco?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Yo no…

-Cierto así no iba el chiste, no espera era un engaño- la interrumpió el Doctor- ahora, me creerías, si te dijera que no tengo la más remota idea, porque tengo esta forma equina.

-¿Usted no es un poni?-pregunto la pegaso

-No soy un señor del tiempo, quiero decir soy el señor del tiempo, el ultimo de mi especie.

-¿Esta solo Doctor, no tiene familia?

-Tuve, ya no más.

-¿Que les paso?-pregunto la pegaso.

En eso la pegaso vio que empezó que el ser empezó a contemplar las estrellas de Equestria y se le empezaba a dibujar un semblante de tristeza.

-Se fueron, me olvidaron, murieron, desaparecieron y me dejaron solo rompiéndome los corazones.

La pegaso noto que no tuvo mucho tacto al hacer esta pregunta, y noto que el Doctor debía sentirse muy solo como para contarle algo personal. Entonces se puso a su lado y lo rodeo con una de sus alas.

-¿Y para qué son los señores del tiempo?-pregunto la pegaso para distraerlo.

-Bueno no somos para nada, pero yo en particular era un viejo metiche que intentaba ayudar a otros con sus problemas.

La pegaso empezó a sentir simpatía, puesto que ella igual quería ser útil a los demás ponis. Pero le llamo la atención cuando se refirió a sí mismo como viejo.

-¡Pero no se ve viejo!-comento la pegaso.

-Si soy viejo tengo al menos novecientos y pico de años,no lo sé exactamente, puesto que no tengo dedos y así perdí la cuenta- comento riendo en una risa falsa.

Vio que la pegaso le había puesto uno de sus alas en su espalda y noto cierta particularidad en su costado.

-Oye espera ¿qué es esta cosa en mi costado?-pregunto el Doctor.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi explicar! –comento alegre la pegaso, pues sintió que era su oportunidad de ser útil-esa marca que tiene atrás representa su talento especial, y se le llama _cutie mark _ en su caso veo que es un reloj de arena, así que su talento debe ser contar el tiempo.

-¡Con que ese es mi talento especial!-comento con humor el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor se sintió extraño por la situación, de repente hubo un relámpago en el cielo, y de repente se empezaron a escuchar mucho los mugidos de las vacas y la tierra empezó a temblar. La pegaso y el doctor voltearon su cabeza y vieron una enorme agrupación de vacas que se dirigían a ellos.

-¡Estampida!- grito el doctor.

La pegaso emprendió el vuelo pero noto que el Doctor no podía andar.

- No puedo caminar… galopar, no estoy acostumbrado a andar en cuatro patas.

En eso la pegaso lo tomo por su detrás e intento halarlo del piso pero se le hacía pesado.

-¡Olvídate de mí!-grito el doctor-¡vuela, galopa, lo que sea!

-¡NO!-grito la pegaso

-¡Suéltame te lo ruego!-grito el Doctor- no quiero que se lastime el único ser racional con el que hago contacto después de varios años, por culpa mia.

-¡No lo voy a dejar!-grito con fuerza el pegaso, sine entender lo que decía el Doctor.

La pegaso de platino uso todas sus fuerzas y lo despego del suelo por unos centímetros. Pero el Doctor se dio cuenta que no lo abandonaría, en eso el Doctor hiso un esfuerzo por galopar mientras lo cargaba y rápidamente saco su desatornillador de su corbata, pero se le escapo de sus cascos.

-Espera Derpy-comento el Doctor.

-¡No lo soltare!-grito la pegaso

-Bueno dirígete a la TARDIS.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Ve a mi nave espacial.

Haciendo un esfuerzo entre ambos, los dos galoparon rápido en dirección a la cabina azul, el doctor y la pegaso ingresaron a prisa y cerraron la puerta. La pegaso mientras cabalgaba no tuvo miedo de ver lo que encontraría pero abrió sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho y devoro por completo lo que veía delante de ella. La pegaso solo comento:

-¡Es más grande por dentro!

Las vacas colisionaron con la cabina, y tanto Derpy como el Doctor empezaron a sacudirse dentro de la cabina, el Doctor salió disparado a la consola de su máquina, presiono con su casco un botón y la nave empezó a elaborar unos ruidos.

-¡Si Derpy Hooves y ahora viene lo mejor!-comento emocionado el Doctor.


	3. Una noche con el Doctor

Una noche con el Doctor

La pegaso contemplo con curiosidad la maquina y noto que los muros eran de metales brillantes y que habían muchas luces y cables a los alrededores, era exactamente como se imaginaba que sería una nave extraterrestre. Pero su impresión se deshizo cuando repentinamente la maquina se empezó a sacudir

-¡Doctor las vacas nos aplastaran!- comento asustada la pegaso.

-No te preocupes, ni todos los ejércitos del mundo pudieron ingresar a la TARDIS y créeme lo intentaron- comento el Doctor.

La pegaso se puso nerviosa y se acerco al Doctor.

-Tranquilízate todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo- en eso el Doctor la tomo del casco en señal de confianza.

De repente vio que en el centro de la nave había una especie de cilindro luminoso que subía y bajaba y que empezaba a brillar más fuerte.

-Vamos a viajar-comento el Doctor

-¿Donde?- pregunto la pegaso.

En eso la maquina dejo de hacer ruido.

-Listo, tu vida está a salvo-comento el Doctor.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto en desconfianza la pegaso.

-Solo abre la puerta- le señalo el Doctor.

En eso la pegaso se dirigió a la puerta por donde ingreso, pero se detuvo temiendo que las vacas podrían salir en cualquier momento, trago saliva y abrió la puerta pero para sorpresa suya en su hogar.

-Un momento, esta es mi casa-comento la pegaso.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, solo programe de coordenadas un sitio al azar, pero ya que estás en tu hogar, tienes la libertad de irte fuera de aquí-comento el Doctor.

-¿Porque parece que estamos en otro sitio?-pregunto la pegaso, ignorando el comentario del Doctor.

-Bueno, viajamos en el tiempo, solo unas horas puesto que no conozco este mundo y puede ser peligroso- respondió el Doctor intentando ponerse de patas puesto que su cuerpo no se había ajustado.

-Rayos, me perdí la cena, el sueño y apenas tengo tiempo para el desayuno- comento la pegaso gris.

-¡Viajaste en el tiempo y te preocupas solo por eso!- respondió enojado el Doctor.

-¡Viaje en el tiempo!-comento emocionada la pegaso al darse cuenta del hecho- ¿cómo fue posible?

-Bueno es similar a _Volver al futuro_, en que estoy pensando, tu especie no sabe de esa película.

-¿No conozco esa película?-pregunto la pegaso.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- comento sorprendido el Doctor.

-No sé cual es-comento la pegaso gris.

-Porque no me morí, digo, explicar la mecánica del flujo temporal…

En eso el Doctor se dio cuenta que era inútil, puesto que la forma de comunicación entre ellos sería del todo arduo y se resigno a comentar de forma cortante:

- Bueno viajamos por el tiempo, y solo eso, si te lo explico probablemente no me entenderías.

Repentinamente el doctor empezó a sacudirse y sentirse terrible debido a su transformación, puesto que su cuerpo todavía no aceptaba el cambio y estaba inestable. Además su mente empezaba a recordar algunos fragmentos de su pasado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la pegaso.

-Sí, estoy bien- mintió el Doctor.

En eso la pegaso empezó a sentir más curiosidad del extraño visitante y empezó a tener una lluvia de ideas sobre el Doctor.

-¿Cómo es que su nave puede estar en mi nube?-pregunto la pegaso puesto que sentía que se iban a caer.

-¿Dijiste nube?-pregunto incrédulo el Doctor, mientras sentía un espasmo- bueno, la TARDIS puede estar técnicamente en cualquier tiempo y en cualquier lugar.

-¿Quién es TARDIS?- pregunto el equino alado.

-La TARDIS son las siglas para…

En eso el Doctor se interrumpió puesto que el pegaso probablemente se confundiría y no quería responder mas preguntas.

-Solo es el nombre de la nave, ahora fuera de aquí- respondió el Doctor.

-Hola señorita TARDIS- saludo la pegaso, ignorando por completo el acento hostil del Doctor.

-¿Como sabes que está viva y que es mujer?- pregunto el Doctor sorprendido.

-Le dijo "la" cuando la menciono- respondió el poni gris.

-Valla eres muy brillante- comento el Doctor emocionado, puesto que empezaba a ver que si captaba las cosas rápido, pero entonces recordó que no quería que alguien estuviera en su TARDIS.

-Gracias, sabe yo también le pongo nombres a los muffins cuando me los como- respondió alegre la pegaso.

El Doctor se sintió frustrado puesto que había conocido a un ser muy inocente, pero que lo trataba como un orate o un fenómeno, después empezó a sentir un mareo, intentando mantenerse estable.

-¿Porque tiene la forma de una caja azul?-pregunto la pegaso.

-No es una caja azul, ni es una cabina de policía, creo que me entenderás mejor si te lo muestro-respondió el Doctor.

El doctor di un golpe en la consola de la TARDIS y la pegaso vio desde afuera que la cabina adquirió la forma de un globo aerostático.

-¡WOW, ahora es un globo!- comento emocionada, la pegaso platino.

-Son los circuitos camaleónicos, cada vez que viajo en el tiempo la TARDIS escanea el espacio y el lugar donde estoy y adquiere la forma de un objeto para camuflarse con el ambiente. Además cuenta con un circuito traductor que me permite hablar con otros seres de distintas épocas y especies. Técnicamente, es lo que nos hace tener esta conversación, y por cierto tú adquiriste esa habilidad en el momento que ingresaste a mi nave, serás una poni poliglota- comento el Doctor mientras el pegaso se le quedaba viendo con mirada estupefacta.

El Doctor planeaba salir afuera para echar un vistazo, puesto que se sorprendió al escuchar que su TARDIS cambio de forma. El Doctor asomo su cabeza en la puerta de la TARDIS y vio desde arriba un amanecer y los primeros rayos del sol sobre la ciudad de Ponyville , y luego vio que en efecto estaban en un globo pero entonces pasaron unos segundos y volvió adquirir la forma de la cabina azulada.

-¡Oh por San Pedro, ya te había reparado, tuve todo la eternidad para hacerlo y me haces esto!- comento enojado el Doctor.

-¡Genial!- comento emocionada la pegaso- es la cosa más rara que he visto.

-Rara, te aviso que vivo aquí y esta cosa ha estado en los principios y finales del tiempo, así como en todos los rincones espacio, además solo has visto la cabina, la TARDIS cuenta con todo desde biblioteca, cuartos, guardarropas…-en eso el Doctor se interrumpió a sí mismo y recordó que quería sacarse a la pegaso de encima-bueno suficiente charla, fuera de aquí.

La pegaso platino salió pero solo para caminar alredor de la TARDIS

-¿Por qué tapo las ventanas?- pregunto la pegaso.

Entonces el Doctor se sorprendió de ver a la pegaso caminar en las nubes, ignorando varias leyes de la física o al menos del universo de donde salió el Doctor

-Que impredecible eres, y no me comprendiste, estas no son ventanas reales son…

-¡Espere Doctor!- interrumpió el pegaso gris.

En eso el Doctor dio un paso adelante y luego sintió un retorcijón en su cuerpo y empezó a caer, la pegaso voló rápido y lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que no cayera, pero era muy pesado y el Doctor termino escapándosele de sus cascos quedando lastimado de sus patas delanteras y por el impacto el Doctor perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Oh no el Doctor, se lastimo, ahora que hare!- se dijo a si misma la pegaso que se encontraba angustiada.

La pegaso se puso a pensar y siendo redundante pensaba llevar al Doctor con un Doctor, pero luego le llego a su cabeza de que este era un extraterrestre y ella se daba una idea, por la clase de cosas que leía que a estos seres les hacían experimentos terribles, probablemente lo abrirían para estudiarlo.

En eso volteo a verlo y noto que tenía un aura de abandono y soledad, indefenso como un potrillo y arrumbado en el piso, la pegaso pensó que el ser probablemente tenía miedo, por eso quería sacarlo de su nave, quizás las vacas lo habían espantado o quizás lo desconcertaba el lugar. Ella había tenido un día gris pero el aspecto del Doctor parecía como si todos sus días hubiesen sido grises. La pegaso entonces tomo la iniciativa y volo a su casa para recoger algunas cosas.

Mientras tanto para el Doctor, todo se volvió obscuridad, recordó que el universo de donde había venido, vio el cielo de un planeta de nombre tierra cuyo cielo empezaba ardiendo en llamas, recordó el cosmos y vio las estrellas ahogándose en la obscuridad. Fracaso en salvar al universo quedando él solo. Recordó rostros de amigos y familiares que había perdido a lo largo del tiempo, todos los habían abandonado, al final estuvo solo.

En su memoria le llegaron aterradores recuerdos de un evento llamado la "guerra de tiempo" donde había luchado y matado. Una guerra que el personalmente ayuda a acabar, acosta de la vida y civilización de su propia raza.

Un intenso terror paralizó el cuerpo, soñó con enemigos de un tiempo lejano, vio seres de su siniestro pasado que le gritaban, le atormentaban.

Recordó cosas de su vida, había visto los rincones más obscuros del universo y le llegaron a la cabeza como ecos y sombras del ayer, voces que ahora ya no tiene importancia, gritos de adversarios que esperaba no volver a ver jamás.

-¡EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR!- le gritaban varias voces robóticas y cargadas de ira.

-¡Basta, basta, basta deténganse!- gritaba el Doctor intentando callar las voces en su cabeza.

Luego se escucharon más voces reconocidas para el Doctor y empezaron a burlarse de él y de su fracaso.

-¡Muera Doctor, usted fracaso en salvar el cosmos, perezca con él!- empezaron a escucharse varias voces que le exigían lo mismo y cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Ninguno existe ya, todos ustedes se fueron, ustedes ya no existen!- grito el doctor y luego se calmo cuando empezó a sentir un intenso calor- nunca, nunca jamás…

-Tranquilo, solo es una pesadilla- le susurro en la oreja una voz baja pero con cierto timbre tranquilizador, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su casco.

El Doctor abrió los ojos y miró a vio a la pegaso gris que lo estaba cuidando, luego el Doctor intentó ponerse de patas, pero sentía un dolor en su nuevo cuerpo que lo obligó a caer arrancándole un doloroso lamento.

Entonces la pegaso gris extendió su ala y con esta le soltó una suave y afectuosa caricia en el cuello del poni de tierra y esta caricia provoco un sentir extraño en el cuerpo del doctor, sentía un agradable calor que nacía en su pecho.

Pero el Doctor seguía incrédulo y se preguntaba a si mismo ¿En realidad estaba sucediendo eso?, no podía creer que se encontrarse con una pegaso y lo que es mas no podía creerse que haya terminado en un lugar de nombre Equestria.

El Doctor fallo en salvar el universo, el tiempo y el espacio, estos se se habían destruido el fue testigo de eso, o quizás no fue así, quizás la realidad se reescribió y él fue el único sobreviviente de esa realidad.

Entonces la pegaso gris le toco una de sus patas heridas entonces un dolor latigueó en su cuerpo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¡Ouch! ¡Duele, mucho!- comento el Doctor adolorido.

Noto entonces que estaban en el interior de lo que parecía una tienda de campaña, también vio sus dos patas delanteras estaban vendadas y que estaba durmiendo en una cobija. Vio su alrededor y noto que eran iluminados por una pequeña linterna de luciérnagas que rompían las tinieblas.

-Perdón, sólo revisaba a ver qué tan grave es- comento la pegaso en tono de de disculpa.

-¿Eres Doctor?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Nope- le devolvió una sonrisa la pegaso gris- pero mi madre decía que con algo de afecto se podían curar algunas heridas, bueno es hora de dormir, me quedare a su lado por si necesita algo.

Entonces vio que la pegaso tenía una cobija muy al lado suyo, con unos centímetros menos y darían la impresión de que estarían durmiendo juntos y noto que la pegaso se disponía a dormir.

-En serio agradezco el gesto pero no es necesario que hagas esto por mí- comento el Doctor en tono triste.

Pero la pegaso lo ignoro y solo le dijo con voz alegre y contenta.

-Poni tonto, solo los pegasos podemos caminar en las nubes.

-¡Oh, perdona mi ignorancia, pero no soy de estos sitios!- comento escéptico el doctor, puesto que no le agradaban las reglas de este mundo y empezó a cuestionarse porque ella puede caminar en la superficie y el no.

-Está bien, no se preocupe Doctor, todo los ponis tiene accidentes y días malos, yo antes de conocerlo tuve uno- le sonrió la pegaso.

-Pero no es necesaria que te tomes tantas molestias conmigo-comento el Doctor, pero luego vio que la pegaso se iba a la colcha.

-Tranquilícese, yo mañana le enseñare todo sobre los ponis y Ponyville, descanse Doctor - le comento la pegaso en voz baja, mientras se empezó a cubrir y empezó a darle la espalda.

-Buenas noches Derpy-le comento apenado el Doctor.

El Doctor, viendo que no podía sacar nada de información esta noche, se dispuso a fingir hacerse el dormido y ponerse debajo de la cobija, preguntándose como ocurrió todo esto, empezó a pestañear, cosa que se le hacía rara puesto que el rara vez parpadeaba o no lo hacía.

Entonces comenzó a culpar de estas sensaciones a su nuevo cuerpo, volteo su cabeza y contemplo a la pegaso a luz de las luciérnagas y pudo notar con claridad el hermoso pelaje grisáceo de la pegaso y después cerro sus ojos y luego todo quedo en silencio.

Paso cierto tiempo y el Doctor entonces sintió un extraño palpar en su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos y noto que la pegaso se había acostado a un lado del Doctor y esta empezó a pasar los cascos entre su crin con mucho delicadeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Derpy?-pregunto sorprendido el Doctor.

Pero el equino alado ignoro su pregunta y estrechó la cercanía entre ellos y sus cascos empezaron a moverse por todo el cuerpo del Doctor, sintiendo las formas bajo el pelo mientras hundía su cabeza en aquel suave cuello café al que depositaba dulces besos.

La pegaso extendió sus alas grises y se colocó encima de él por completo, luego siguió prodigándole su hábil atención haciendo que se estremeciera con cada roce. El Doctor se encontraba consternado pero la equina gris la encaró con una expresión tranquila.

Entonces el Doctor estiró su casco lastimado en un intento por detenerla pero ella tomo repentinamente su casco y lo puso en sus labios. Entonces el Doctor como una especie de reflejo, acarició con ternura la delicada boca del frotando el labio superior y el labio inferior. El Doctor sentía un anhelo enorme de besar los labios de la pegaso gris.

Pero entonces el Doctor se le fue acercando y luego se inclinó, sin embargo, justo a centímetros de ellos se detuvo. Anhelaba tanto tocar esos labios, sentir la suavidad contra su propia boca ansiosa y probar su sabor hasta hartarse; no obstante, era incapaz de cubrir esa distancia que le faltaba, puesto que se sentía confundido por este mundo y sobre sí mismo.

Pero entonces la pegaso empezó a sobar su cabeza como si lo estuviesen cepillando y luego el par de corazones que tenía el Doctor empezaron a latir rápido y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Entonces olio sus cascos su olor era tan estimulante, lo hacía querer tocarlo y luego el aroma en el aire empezó a sentirse al olor a huevos fritos.

El doctor gimió antes las caricias y empezó a despertar ante ellas.

-¡Buenos días Doctor prepare el desayuno!-grito la voz de la pegaso alada, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Entonces el Doctor abrió sus ojos y noto que ya era de día, entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente.

-Perdón si lo desperté pero lo escuche gemir, ¿Tuvo otra pesadilla?-pregunto la pegaso

-No, de hecho fue un sueño placentero-entonces las mejillas del Doctor se sonrojaron- quiero decir, fue un sueño raro.


	4. Desayuno agridulce

Desayuno agridulce

El Doctor miente, el ha tenido sueños raros, pero este no era uno de ellos, pues lo cierto era que él había tenido un placentero y reparador sueño, unas imágenes evocadoras que involucraban a la tierna pegaso de la melena rubia.

Entonces el Doctor toco su cabeza y empezó a cuestionarse porque tuvo ese sueño de esa naturaleza, se golpeo la cabeza con los cascos heridos para espabilarse y esperando volver a la realidad, la pegaso noto las acciones del Doctor, entonces le comento.

-No hay problema, yo también tengo esa clase de sueños- comento la pegaso.

-¡De verdad!-comento sorprendido el Doctor.

-Sí, sueños raros como en el que soy la reina del muffin-comento el equino alado

-Ya veo- respondió el Doctor con desencanto.

-Pero esta noche tuvo uno más raro de lo de costumbre- comento la pegaso mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

El Doctor no escucho esta última parte, puesto que noto que no tenía puesta su corbata y observo que la pegaso le había quitado sus pertenencias mientras cuido él. Vio que su reloj de bolsillo y el encendedor estaban fuera de su corbata. En eso la pegaso noto que contemplaba sus artefactos y le pregunto.

-¿Por que lleva ese reloj si ya no sirve?

-Muy complicado, es solo un recuerdo pero es excelente para guardar memorias- comento el Doctor.

La pegaso gris creyó que se refería a que dentro del reloj se podías meter una foto o alguna pertenencia de un ser querido, pero el Doctor hablaba de forma literal, en eso el Doctor guardo sus pertenencias y se puso la corbata.

En ese momento el Doctor no había notado que la pegaso que tenía un delantal que decía "besa a la cocinera", esto a el Doctor se le hizo raro puesto que había visto equinos desnudos, pero se sentía extraño al ver a un equino portando ropa.

En eso el equino alado salió de la tienda y empezó a cantar:

-"Tengo un montón de ricos muffins, tirlirili, ahí están en fila míralos, grandes, chicos, tan enormes como ves".

En eso el Doctor noto un extraño aroma en el aire y se dio cuenta que la pegaso estaba cocinando algo, era el olor de huevos cuando había despertado.

Entonces salió fuera de la tienda y lo que contemplo lo dejo maravillado, pues a sus espaldas noto una pequeña villa y adelante vio un campo en silencio y su recién adquirido pelaje sintió un tibio y voluptuoso bochorno matutino. Sus sentidos devoraron todo, escucho que los pájaros trinan; vio que verdean los árboles y el cielo era de un azul espléndido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado en su propia maquina sin notar un planeta?

-¿Perdona pero cuanto estuve inconsciente?- pregunto el Doctor.

-Estuvo así un día entero - le contesto la pegaso desde afuera de la tienda.

Al Doctor se le hacía raro esto, sus heridas debieron haber sanado rápido, algo extraño le había sucedido a su regeneración, tenía cierto desborde de emociones muy fuertes y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería.

-¿Ustedes los alienígenas comen?-pregunto el equino alado.

-Pues me gusta comer, pues tu qué crees- comento el Doctor.

-¡Espero que le guste mi comida Doctor!- comento alegre la pegaso.

Entonces el Doctor salió fuera de la tienda y noto que estaba muy mal construida también observo que se encontraba justo debajo de la casa de la pegaso gris, esta era una nube muy humilde y pequeña, justo al lado de su hogar noto que se encontraba la TARDIS.

-¡Rayos ahora como subiré allá arriba!-comento angustiado el Doctor, pero entonces le llego una idea- lo tengo mi destornillador sónico, tengo que ir a donde la estampida de las vacas y entonces…

-Tranquilo Doctor-le interrumpió la pegaso, mientras le ponía una pesuña en la boca- lo ayudare a subir a su nave con la ayuda de mis amigas.

-¿Amigas?, ¿hay mas pegasos como tú que hablan?-pregunto incrédulo el Doctor.

-Por supuesto que si poni tonto, hay unicornios, ponis de tierra pegasos y otras criaturas mas.

-¡Lo siento, pero no soy de aquí y no soy un poni!- levanto la voz el Doctor.

-Perdóneme Doctor- comento la pegaso en gesto de pena.

Entonces vio un gesto de decepción en la pegaso gris.

-No, espera yo lo siento, realmente lo siento, es este cuerpo y mi aislamiento en el espacio, no soy tan grosero –comento el Doctor en tono de suplica mientras trataba de pensar porque había adquirido una forma equina.

En eso el Doctor sintió una sensación extraña en el suelo, y noto que pisaba un mantel rojo, también observo noto que la pegaso había preparado varias platillos para el desayuno, incluso se dio el lujo de poner un jarrito de agua con una flor, en eso le llamo la atención un platillo de comida para perros de color verde que tenía unos huevos fritos con algunas tiras de heno, en la que la pegaso gris había puesto unos garabatos y en letras en grandes puso la palabra DOCTOR.

-Agradezco el gesto, pero sabes no soy un perro, espera no te pongas triste, no soporto ver a un poni derramar lagrimas- comento el Doctor extrañado, puesto que ahora sentía que lo trataban como una mascota

Entonces el Doctor dio un respiro al plato que le había preparado la pegaso gris y que se encontraban junto a un conjunto de frutas como manzanas y platanos.

- Descuida, después de todo no sé si en este mundo exista tal cosa como los cubiertos o los platos- le dijo el Doctor para tranquilizarla.

-¿Le cambio los platos?-pregunto la pegaso.

-No, estoy bien, ya hiciste mucho por mi- comento sonriente el Doctor.

Entonces el Doctor puso su cabeza en el plato y comenzó a ingerir la comida, no había probado nada parecido a esto, pues no conocía una receta en la que el heno y el huevo se combinaran de esa forma, luego empezó a olor la pequeña flor en el centro del mantel.

-¡Fantástico cuando había sido la última vez que olí una flor, había preparado un delicioso almuerzo!- comento exaltado mientras derramaba lágrimas que denotaban tristeza y dicha al mismo tiempo-Gracias por la comida, esta delicioso.

-No es la gran cosa- comento con pena la pegaso.

-¿No es la gran cosa?, bromeas, para algunas personas las cosas pequeñas, son las cosas que realmente importan, sabes- le replico como sermón.

-¿Personas?- pregunto la pegaso.

-Después te explico- comento el Doctor con la boca llena- lo que importa es que importas.

-No soy nadie importante-comento el equino alado.

-Nadie importante, bromeas verdad, he viajado en el tiempo y el espacio y no he conocido nada que no haya sido importante y es un hecho que comprobé por mi cuenta, a veces un individuo o una insignificancia puede cambiar el curso de la historia- comento el Doctor en tono serio pero con toque burlón- bueno no me entiendes, bueno yo en verdad aprecio que ayudaras a un completo extraño

La pegaso no entendió algunas partes de lo que comentaba, pero se empezó a sentirse bien por dentro, puesto que alguien empezaba apreciar sus gestos.

-¡Sabe, no es el único platillo en el menú, también tengo muffins, y sabe son mis favoritos!- comento contenta la pegaso.

En eso la pegaso saco su platillo predilecto de un canasto y comenzó a degustar su platillo, llenándose de migajas la boca y soltándolas por el mantel.

-Sabes, este mundo tiene algo que tuvo el mío-le comento de forma picara el Doctor.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la pegaso.

-¡Plátanos y a mí me agradan los plátanos!- comento sonriente el Doctor.

Entonces el Doctor levanto la fruta del mantel e intento abrirla con sus cascos, pero se le dificultaba abrir la fruta, se estaba desesperando de no poder abrirla así que termino por aplastarla y sacar el relleno de la fruta.

-Como se supone que use estas cosas- comento el Doctor enojado haciendo referencia a sus cascos.

Entonces el Doctor agarro otro plátano con sus dos cascos y parecía repetir el mismo procedimiento que el anterior, entonces la pegaso tomo partido.

-Déjeme ayudarle- comento la pegaso.

Entonces el doctor con el plátano en ambos cascos contemplo como la pegaso usando su hocico pelaba las cascara, siguiendo las sendas de la fruta, la cabeza de la pegaso roso los cascos del Doctor y al contacto se sintió como suave terciopelo, lo que provoco una turbación en sus cascos haciendo que saliera disparado el centro del fruto a la cara de la pegaso.

-¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento!- comento el Doctor con pena y con la cara roja, mientras se sintió afligido por una acción tan insignificante como esta.

-Está bien yo también cometo mis torpezas- le devolvió con una sonrisa el equino gris.

En eso contemplo que el Doctor estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡Rayos, esta rojo como el tomate!- comento angustiada la pegaso.

El Doctor vio esto como otra anomalía de su nuevo cuerpo y de forma desprevenida, la pegaso tomo su cabeza con sus dos cascos y la puso junto a la suya para comparar la temperatura.

-¡Esta ardiendo!- comento angustiada la pegaso.

-¡No es cierto, soy un señor del tiempo, esto es normal en mi especie!- mintió el Doctor.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la pegaso creyendo la mentira.

La pegaso dejo de preocuparse de ese asunto y luego noto que ya no quedaban bananas, solo había unas cuantas manzanas.

-Mire también traje manzanas de _Sweet Apple Acres_-comento la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor agarro la manzana con su casco lastimado y la contemplaba pare ver dónde colocarle una mordida.

-Que bueno, me gustan las manzanas ya sabes lo que dicen "Una manzana al día del doctor te alejaría-en eso el doctor se interrumpió dibujando un gesto en su rostro- ¡sabes qué, al demonio con las manzanas!, no quiero comerlas, solo compraría una si fuese obligado, sabes, por algo los humanos la relacionaron con el fruto prohibido, y algo mas, también odio a las peras.

La pegaso no entendió algunas partes de lo que decía el Doctor, pero se le empezó hacer cómica la reacción del doctor ante una simple fruta, puesto que él se hacía llamar el Doctor.

-Creo que estás loco- le dijo riendo la pegaso.

-Excelente observación y no lo digo por… bueno, sabes varios años flotando solo en el espacio lo dejan a uno extraño, pero si en efecto, soy un loco con una caja azul- comento el Doctor con una sonrisa.

En eso el Doctor y la pegaso gris se compartieron mas sonrisas y se vieron a los ojos por un largo rato, el ambiente se empezó a sentir extraño y luego de un rato el Doctor rompió el silencio, puesto que empezó a sentirse extraño por dentro casi como en aquel sueño.

-¡Esto es excelente Derpy pero esto estaría mejor con unos palitos de pescado con un poco de natilla!– le comento emocionado el Doctor- bueno, olvida esa parte, algo que me llamo la atención es el heno, normalmente debería ser jamón o tocino de cerdo.

-¡Qué!-se sorprendió la pegaso.

-¿No sabes lo que es el cerdo?- pregunto el Doctor.

-Si se lo que es, pero lo dices como si fuera un comestible-comento angustiada la pegaso.

-Que sorpresa, esto es lo mejor en este mundo todos los ponis son ovolactovegetarianos- comento en una sonrisa el Doctor.

-¿Ovo qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Me refiero a que no comen carne y solo comen plantas me imagino que beben leche por las vacas que casi nos matan y preparaste huevos, es asombroso la forma en la que comen, es que como si tuvieran harmonía entre sus especies- comento sonriente el Doctor.

-¿Usted come carne?-pregunto la pegaso asustada, mientras se alejaba del mantel y le empezaban a temblar las piernas.

-Claro que he comido carne como de vaca, cabra, pescado, cerdo, pollo - comento el Doctor.

Entonces al equino alado empezó a sentir miedo, se le dibujo en gesto de espanto y comenzó a asustarse del Doctor puesto que decía que comía animales con mucha naturalidad, entonces emprendió el vuelo y salió huyendo del Doctor.

-¡Creí que usted era bueno, pero usted es un monstruo!- comento enojada mientras se le empezaban a poner vidriosos los ojos..

-No, espera Derpy, tranquilízate, perdón si te asuste, no comeré carne, incluso dejare los palitos de pescado- comento el Doctor.

Entonces el Doctor cayó en la cuenta de su error, este universo no era como el que había salido y debió haber sido un poco más considerado.

-¡Por favor regresa, no fue mi intención asustarte!-le rogo el Doctor, intentando seguirla.

Pero a el Doctor le costaba mucho andar con sus patas lastimadas y más todavía porque no estaba acostumbrado a ellas, intento galopar y cayó al suelo haciendo que su hocico golpease la tierra, en eso el Doctor hablo consigo mismo

-Un momento, le estoy rogando que vuelva, no puede ser, yo realmente estoy…, ¡esta ha sido una de mis peores regeneraciones!- comento enojado a los cielos.

Por su parte la pegaso no hiso caso de las suplicas del Doctor y con lagrimas en los ojos planeo en advertirles a otros ponis sobre la amenaza que representaba el Doctor.

Ella creyó que era solo era un ser triste y herido, y lo era, pero luego sintió que era solo una fachada que escondía a un ser peligroso y mortal, que también lo era, pero de momento en Equestria nadie había visto esta faceta de momento.

El equino alado se decepciono y justo cuando le empezaba a agradar, incluso sentía algo más que la mera simpatía. Primero fue primero a la casa de su amiga Carrot Top pero había una nota que decía: "Salí de viaje, P.D. Derpy aléjate de mi refrigerador".

La pegaso vio que ella estaba a salvo y intento advertir a los ponis de un extraterrestre en Equestria, pero ningún poni le hacía caso y para colmo, su fama de ser una poni descuidada no le ayudaba mucho. Solo había una poni que escucho sus advertencias y era una pegaso de nombre Fluttershy.

Intento conseguir ayuda por todos los medios y en eso vio a un pequeño grupo de potrillos que probablemente fuesen alumnos de Cheerilee a los cuales trato de advertirles sobre el un ser que comía carne, entonces el grupo de potrillos empezaron a gritar despavoridos.

En eso la equino plateada intento advertirle a Cheerilee, a la cual creyó ver como una silueta que estaba inspeccionando un árbol, pero de repente la pegaso no calculo su velocidad y termino chocando contra un poni de tierra que a simple vista daba la impresión de ser un príncipe azul.

Resulto que choco con un poni barón, de un pelaje color azul obscuro, una melena dorada y unos ojos de color ámbar, a simple vista a la pegaso se le hizo un poni bien parecido y atractivo.

No obstante, lo que le llamo la atención es que tenia de _cutie mark _un reloj de arena similar al del Doctor y portaba un moño rojo en el cuello.

-Oh perdone no la vi venir- comento cortésmente el poni de cabellos dorados.

En eso la pegaso permaneció consternada puesto que le daba curiosidad que este poni tenía un algo similar al Doctor y esto la entristecia.

-Veo que se quedo viendo mi _cutie mark, _bueno no soy relojero, soy más un maestro de historia, por eso el reloj de arena- comento cortésmente el poni azul.

-¡Oh lamento si choque con usted, pero algo terrible cayó en Ponyville!- comento sin aire la pegaso gris.

-¿Que ataca a Ponyville esta vez?- pregunto sereno pero con calma el poni azul-un hidra del bosque _evergreen_, porque si es así, tenga por seguridad que la tenaz Apple Jack y la valiente Rainbow Dash estarán allí para ayudarnos puesto que presencie su valentía cuando controlaron a una estampida de vacas, incluso aportare mis cascos en ayudarlas si es necesario.

En eso la pegaso intento recuperar el aire y decirle la amenaza, pero el poni azul tomo la iniciativa y vio que los ponis gritaban sin control y corriendo, entonces se dispuso a intentar calmar a los pequeñas potrillos alborotados.

-Por Celestia donde están mis modales, chicos hay que permanecer serenos y con calma ante el peligro, pero sobre todo hay que ser corteses así que saluden a nuestra valiente mensajera- comento en tono solemne y sereno el poni de color azul.

-Buenos días- comentaron en tono monótono y con pocas ganas.

-Oh vamos, con mas ánimos mis pequeños ponis- comento con suplica el poni azul.

Entonces los ponis se tranquilizaron con el comentario y saludaron con más entusiasmo los pequeños ponis.

-Puede llamarme Derpy pero ¿Dónde está Cheerilee?- pregunto la pegaso gris recuperando el aire.

-Bueno la señorita Cheerilee tiene fiebre y me pido que le sustituyera, así que viaje desde Canterlot a echarle un casco- en eso el poni azul se interrumpió y comento- rayos que pésimo ejemplo doy a los potrillos, soy el Profesor Estram a su servicio.

En eso Estram se inclino y le beso el casco en tono de caballero.

-Por favor, adviértanos de la emergencia- comento sereno Estram.

-¡Hay un extraterrestre que come carne y que parece poni!- grito la pegaso platino.

Entonces los estudiantes que tenían miedo luego comenzaron a reírse al escuchar la palabra extraterrestre.

-Ponis no se rían, esto es serio- replico de forma amable el Profesor Estram- díganos que características tiene.

En eso la pegaso sintió que el profesor Estram tenía mucha cortesía y era atento con los potrillos, casi como una especie de príncipe y sin embargo no pudo dejar de relacionarlo con el Doctor.

-Pues tiene una _cutie mark _similar a la suya y aparenta ser un poni de tierra barón- comento la pegaso angustiada.

-No estará hablando de mi- comento sonriente el profesor Estram.

Pero la pegaso le devolvió un gesto de enojo y frustración al ver que nadie le creía.

-Lo siento, solo bromeaba, prosiga- comento en tono avergonzado el poni de tierra.

-Tiene crin café y pelaje de café claro y unos bonitos ojos azules- comento la pegaso.

-Este "poni" espacial, ¿lo vio comer carne exactamente?- pregunto Estram con una sonrisa, puesto que escucho el adjetivo de bonitos en la pegaso.

-No, pero lo afirmo- comento la pegaso gris.

-Quizás solo le jugó una mala broma-comento Estram.

-No lo dijo con calma y sinceridad- comento la pegaso.

-De casualidad este ser, fue su poni especial, después de todo antier fue _Hearts and Hooves Day _–le dijo con picardia el poni azul.

-No- se sonrojo la pegaso.

-¿Está segura?-pregunto Estram con tono coqueto.

-Por supuesto, no tengo nada que ver con él, ese poni es un peligro- comento la equino alado, sin notar la mofa sutil de Estram.

-¡Entonces tengo una oportunidad de salir con usted!- le dijo en voz alta Estram

Entonces los pequeños ponis empezaron a reírse de la proposición de Estram.

-!No, yo lo siento pero esto es importante!- comento enfadada la pegaso, puesto que Estram no le daba seriedad al asunto.

-De acuerdo, lo reportare a la misma Celestia y luego podremos celebrar su captura en una fiesta en Canterlot, sabe también trabajo en el observatorio de Canterlot.

Los potrillos comenzaron a reírse, pero entre ellos salió una pequeña poni de pelaje blanco y melena pelirroja que portaba unas gafas moradas.

-Señor Estram se le cayó su reloj-comento la poni de gafas.

-Gracias Twist, lástima que este reloj no sirva y jamás lo haya podido abrir con estos molestos cascos- comento de forma gratificante Estram.

Entonces la pegaso noto que el reloj que le entregaba a Estram era similar al que tenía el Doctor e incluso le llamo la atención lo de la problemática de los cascos.

-Oh hablando del tiempo, creo que termino la clase, poder ir tranquilos, pero antes de partir quiero un ensayo de dos cuartillas sobre la sesión de campo libre que tuvimos hoy.

En eso los pequeños ponis rodearon a Estram con un gran abrazo para que no se fuera, todos excepto Apple Bloom.

-Lo siento chicos solo fui su maestro sustituto- comento apenado Estrram.

-Pero no queremos que se valla Profesor- comento un poni de pelaje gris y melena blanca de nombre Silver Spoon.

-Vaya me siguen tratando como una especie de amo, mis pequeños ponis ya no soy su maestro- le comento con una sonrisa a la pegaso.

-Adiós señor Estram- comento de forma triste una poni de color rosado de nombre Diamond Tiara.

-Llámeme solo Estram, eso de señor me hace sentir viejo, pero bueno, hay que referirse a los mayores con ese título ni modo- comento en voz reconfortante el poni de tierra.

-Profesor Estram, ¿cree que conseguiré mi _cutie mark_?-pregunto Twist.

-Por supuesto y estoy seguro que tu _cutie mark _estará relacionado a los caramelos- comento alegre Estram.

En eso el grupo noto que Apple Bloom, no se despedía de Estram.

-Vamos Apple Bloom, el señor Estram es un buen poni ¿no te vas a despedir?- le replico Twist.

-No, mi única maestra es Cheerille- comento enojada Apple Bloom

-Y tienes mucha razón Apple Bloom, la Profesora Cheerilee seguramente los extraña y por eso tengo que partir, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes- dijo con tono triste Estram.

En eso los ponis se fueron alejando con rostros tristes de despedirse de Estram, y en un rincón y con voz baja dos pequeñas ponis conversaban.

-¿Porque te caía mal Estram?-pregunto Twist a Apple Bloom.

-La mejor maestra es Cheerilee- respondió enojada Apple Bloom- además, algo en ese poni me da mala espina, solo escucha su nombre, se oye tan raro, parece extraterrestre, ¿Cómo era?, Martes, Tremas, Mas…

-Es Estram-le corrigió Twist enfadada.

-Lo que sea, parece un nombre en desorden- respondió Apple Bloom.

Ya cuando los ponis se alejaron finalmente, Estram le comento a la pegaso un secreto.

-Sabe, le tengo envidia a esos potrillos, no recuerdo nada sobre mi pasado, me encontraron abandonado con un reloj que ni siquiera funciona- le dijo con un tono triste, pero de repente cambio su gesto y dibujo una sonrisa.

-Bien, ya quedo en el pasado, ahora, ¿en que estábamos?-pregunto Estram.

La pegaso entonces recordó algo que dijo el Doctor, que el reloj era para guardar memorias, el equino alado iba sugerirle que abriera el reloj pero Estram le interrumpió.

-Cierto, atraparíamos a un alíen en forma de poni y que posteriormente iríamos a Canterlot a festejarlo, no será la gran gala del galope pero irán ponis importantes, incluso le presentare a la misma princesa Celestia.

En eso la pegaso gris se emociono de ir a la fiesta, ver a la princesa Celestia e iría con el poni que le recordaba mucho al Doctor, pero entonces lo pensó en él.

Y luego empezó a sentirse mal de que había dejado al Doctor abandonado y con las patas heridas, pensó también que tal vez solo fue una broma, puesto que si comiera carne, ya se la hubiera comido desde antes o tal vez fue un choque cultural del que ella no estaba preparada, en ese el poni azulado interrumpió sus ideas.

-¿Qué dice de mi invitación?-pregunto Estram.


	5. Ponis

.

* * *

><p>Ponis<p>

Derpy se quedo pensando por un largo rato y lo único que comento fue lo siguiente.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón.

-¡Venga deprisa que tenemos que tomar el tren!-comento emocionado Estram.

-No es eso-le replico la pegaso.

-¡Oh lastima por que en verdad quería que me acompañase!-comento decepcionado Estram.

Pero en eso la pegaso dio un respiro y tomo una actitud firme.

-¡Creo que no me toma en serio de lo del alienígena!- comento enojada la pegaso.

-Vaya que carácter tan formidable- comento maravillado Estram.

-No se el motivo por el que me habla, pero creo que no me toma en serio- le replico el equino alado.

-Creí que eran evidentes mis motivos-comento sonriendo Estram- pero puedo darle una sugerencia del porque nadie tomo en serio su discurso mi estimada Derpy.

En eso Estram señalo con su casco el hermoso delantal que decía "besa a la cocinera". Acto en que la pegaso se ruborizo de vergüenza y cerró los ojos.

-No puede ser-comento en tono apenado la pegaso gris.

A Estram solo le parecían muy graciosas las reacciones que tenia la pegaso. Luego Estram con gesto noble le otorgo un pañuelo, la pegaso no entendió el gesto y luego se toco el rostro y todavía tenía embarrado el plátano que le disperso el Doctor.

-Rayos por eso nadie me tomo en serio-comento la pegaso gris.

-No se aflija demasiado, señorita yo si la considero importante- comento el poni de Estram- noto que también tiene algunas bolsas en sus ojos.

-Dormí muy poco, puesto que estuve cuidando de alguien toda la noche- respondió con pesar la pegaso.

-¿El alíen?-pregunto desconfiado el poni de cabellos dorados

-Sí y él fue el que me mancho de plátano- comento con pena la pegaso.

-¿El alíen cometió tal disparate contra usted señorita?-pregunto Estram con el cejo fruncido.

-No, bueno, pues fue un accidente, el pobre no sabe usar sus cascos aun- comento la pegaso mientras empezaba a reírse al recordar la escena.

-Bueno, no sé como la pudo manchar así como si nada, además que poni quiere plátanos, si estas en Ponyville el fruto por excelencia que debes consumir son las manzanas de _Sweet Apple Acres_-comento Estram con cierto toque de orgullo-bueno esto lo digo de dientes para afuera puesto que a mí me encantan las manzanas.

-Es curioso es como si sus preferencias en la fruta fueran contrarios, el odia las manzanas- le comento el equino gris.

-Con mayor motivo para que me desagrade, bueno, yo le creeré cada palabra que salga de su hermosa labia, incluso admitiré sobre el extraterrestre, pero con la condición de que me acompañe a Canterlot-comento Estram en tono de ruego pero sin hacerlo.

-¿Ya se va de Ponyville señor Estram?-pregunto la pegaso e ignorando la preposición de Estram.

-Me temo que sí, pero sabe algo, me agrado este sitio, incluso una poni de nombre Pinkie Pie me hiso una fiesta, a mi un completo extraño y justo cuando llegue en este sitio-comento Estram mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa mientras le contestaba.

-Si ella es amable con todos, incluso conmigo, ella es capaz de animar a cualquiera- le comento el equino gris.

En eso a la pegaso se le ocurrió una idea fantástica, quizás el Doctor se sienta mejor si le presenta a Estram, ese poni no le parecía un extraterrestre pero tenía muchas similitudes con el Doctor, quizás podrían ser incluso amigos.

-Señor Estram porque no mejor usted viene conmigo-le dijo emocionada la pegaso-quiero que conozca al alienígena, es que lo veo a usted y no puedo dejar de pensar en el.

Estram se sintió extrañado e incomodo, pero al ver como la pegaso se lo pedía no pudo negarse a la petición.

-De acuerdo señorita, haría lo que fuera por una pegaso como usted pero espéreme un momento, solo necesito cargar mis cosas y tomar mi medicamento-respondió Estram con cierto pesar.

En eso la pegaso y Estram caminaron hacia una gran maleta que formaba un bulto enorme su aspecto daba a entender que tenía guardado varias cosas y objetos.

-Sabe me diran excéntrico pero también soy un atleta y me agrada portar algo de mi equipo por si se da la oportunidad de practicar algún deporte- comento orgulloso Estram.

-¿Cómo que deportes?- pregunto la pegaso.

-No es por presumir pero práctico y soy experto en esgrima, cricket y polo.

-Wow, pero ¿cómo son todos esos deportes?-pregunto extrañada la pegaso.

En eso Estram se echo a reír por el comentario y empezó a esculcar la bosa en que tenia guardadas y saco una bolsa de papel blanco con gomitas en forma de bebe poni.

-¿Quisiera un _jelly filly_?-le pregunto Estram con una gran sonrisa a la pegaso.

-¡Si, me gustan las gomitas!- comento sonriente la pegaso mientras sacaba los dulces con su casco y se disponía a comérselos.

En eso Estram saco un frasco con unas pastillas que parecían ser para los dolores de cabeza.

-¿Está enfermo señor Estram?-pregunto con angustia

-Ha, cierto, sufro de ciertas molestias en la cabeza, siento como si escuchara tambores, pero no se angustie- comento Estram de forma disimulada.

En eso el poni se toco la cabeza en señal de dolor intentado aplacarse, noto que la pegaso se empezaba a preocupar y Estram quizo cambiar el hilo de la conversación.

-Bueno, ¿hizo contacto con el alíen?-pregunto Estram.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto ruborizada y con las mejillas rojas la pegaso

-Me refiero a si lo saludo o hablo con usted o si tuvieron un contacto físico-le explico Estram.

-Sí, pero no el que usted cree, digo… bueno e incluso- la pegaso hacia trabas para contestar y finalmente ordeno sus pensamientos- quiero decir que converse con él, de hecho me dijo como se hace llamar.

-Interesante-comento tranquilo Estram mientras abría con dificultad su frasco.

-El se hace llamar el…

En eso Estram estaba llevándose sus píldoras a la boca cuando la pegaso emitió una simple palabra.

-Doctor.

-¡Whoof!- tosió Estram atragantado por las pastillas.

En eso Estram tocio las píldoras en el pasto y el dolor en su cabeza empezó a acrecentarse.

-¡Ahh duele!-comento con pesar Estram.

La palabra resonó en los oídos del poni azul como un viento siniestro que traia recuerdos del tiempos pasados.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto con temor la pegaso.

-Si, solo que le he tenido cierta aversión a esa palabra por algún motivo, aunque mi terapeuta lo atribuye a la fobia a los hospitales- comento con cierta dificultad Estram- dígame algo más del "Doctor".

-Bueno su nave se llama TARDIS y le permite viajar a través del tiempo.

La palabra TARDIS y viajes en el tiempo resonaron como un eco perdido en el tiempo, a él se le hacían extrañas esas palabras y al mismo tiempo muy familiares.

-¡Mi cabeza!-se quejo Estram.

-¡Traeré ayuda!-en eso la pegaso estaba por emprender el vuelo, pero un caso la retuvo.

-Tranquila, son solo los tambores, los tambores en mi cabeza, el interminable son del tambor- comento Estam adolorido.

-No será necesario que me acompañe, solo es un capricho mío- comento la pegaso.

-No, realmente será necesario, en verdad me muero de ganas por conocer a ese Doctor- comento Estram con cierto pesar pero al mismo tiempo con cierto tono de impaciencia.

De repente a la pegaso le pareció escuchar una risa que emanaba del reloj cerrado, a su vez noto que Estram miraba su reloj pero como si apenas lo pudiera ver y despues de eso escuchaba una voz que pedia a gritos:

-¡ Ábreme estupido poni, abre la luz y convocame, recibi mi majestad!

Pero la equino alada solo lo asumió como una perversidad de su imaginacion.

-Por aquí Estram- le señalo la pegaso, pero con cierto temor, algo en su interior le decía que ese reloj no debía ser abierto y lo distrajo para que no le prestara atencion.

En esos momentos el Doctor intentaba ponerse de patas y empezo a sentirse un poco extraño de la situación, lo que provoco que monologara sobre su situación precaria:

-Un momento porque tengo que rendirle cuentas a ella- comento con cierto orgullo el Doctor- soy un señor de tiempo, no me puedo distraer por unos cuantos cabellos rubios.

No obstante el Doctor sintió culpa por dentro, volteo a sus espaldas y noto el diminuto refugio que le había conseguido y también observo algunos platillos de comida que no había conseguido.

-Supongo que tengo que ser un poco mas formal con la pegaso,agradecerle por ayudarme, disculparme y luego...

En eso el Doctor hiso una reflexión sobre lo que sentia por la pegaso, después de unos segundos llego a una conclusion pero no para la premisa que buscaba y solo exclamo:

-También tengo que dejar de hablar solo.

En eso una pegaso de cabellos pelirrojos que tenía una zarza en llamas de _cutie mark, _paso muy cerca y viendo el estado miserable del Doctor le grito en burla:

-¡Whobo!

-Hey no soy un _hobo_, yo vivo en una caja azul- entonces el Doctor se dio cuenta de la tontería que dijo, pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendió del encuentro con otra pegaso- rayos eso no me defiende mucho.

Le pegaso de nombre Gingerbuck empezó a burlarse de su comentario y le paso de cerca soltando una estela de un humo gris que lo dejo tosiendo sin poder vislumbrar donde iba, mientras intentaba dar miserables pasos que al contacto con el suelo sentía como si le martillaran las piernas. Repentinamente las vendas se le enredaron con todas las cosas que había preparado incluso una de sus patas traseras término atrapada en un sartén donde preparo los huevos con heno.

-Vaya mundo hostil-comento el Doctor tosiendo- pero aun así, empiezo a tenerle cierta curiosidad así que no me rendiré.

El Doctor estaba pensando en la manera de salir de esa situación y se le ocurrió, lo más evidente, estaba caminando como poni, pero el era un señor de tiempo, recupero su compostura e intento ponerse en dos pies. Pero caía para adelante y lo peor del asunto es que sus patas delanteras se lastimaban, por lo que opto por caer a los lados o hacia tras.

El Doctor paso mucho tiempo intentando caminar y solo alcanzo a dar once miserables pasos pero estos dados con tropiezos y caídas, para colmo el sartén no se despegaba de su pata, a lo lejos la micro hazaña era contemplada por una pareja de ponis.

La primera era una poni de tierra cuyo color de cuero era de crema pálido y tenía una crin azul marino con una línea rosa al igual que su cola. Su _cutie mark_ mostraba 3 dulces con envoltura. Su acompáñate era un unicornio cuyo pelaje era de un color turquesa, su cabello y cola eran del mismo color solo que más obscuro y con algunas líneas blancas, su cola también presentaba estos colores. Ella tenía como _cutie mark _una lira.

-Genial, otro poni que camina en dos patas y yo que creí que solo tu hacías eso Lyra-comento de forma despectiva el poni de color crema.

-Bon Bon, no me reprimas con eso- le respondió Lyra.

-Tú y tus deseos raros, me dices que quieres manos, y luego tus tontas creencias de los humanos-le replico Bon-Bon.

-Oye tu voz suena extraña otra vez-le respondió Lyra, intentando cambiar el hilo de la conversación puesto que no quería discutir con ella.

-Ya sé, pero no me explico cómo me ocurre esto- le dijo confundida Bon-Bon- no discutamos, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa cuando lleguemos a casa.

En eso la pareja de ponis empezaron a intercambiarse risas culpables mientras se iban alejando del Doctor, pero el unicornio de nombre Lyra puso sus cascos en la boca y le grito al "poni" café:

-¡Animo señor, usted puede caminar!

En eso el Doctor busco de donde venia la voz y encontró de donde venia, se sorprendió al ver a un poni común y a un unicornio que le hablaba.

-¡Asombroso, Derpy tenía razón!- comento emocionado el Doctor- no obstante por algún motivo este mundo se me hace familiar.

El Doctor, intento pedirles ayuda pero notaron que se habían alejado. Intento caminar unos pasos mas, pero para su fortuna su vista alcanzo a ver a un poni de un color rosa intenso y con una melena esponjada del mismo color pero solo que mas fuerte, observo que tenia unos globos como _cutie mark _y luego el Doctor intento llamar su atención presentándose.

-Hola soy el Doctor.


	6. Reconciliación

.

* * *

><p>Reconciliación<p>

Después del saludo que realizo Doctor la poni rosa se le quedo contemplando por un largo rato y después de eso solo exclamo una cuantas vocales y consonantes:

-¡Aahhh!

Entonces la poni rosa dio un salto y salió corriendo.

-¡Pero que rayos, solo me presente!-comento el Doctor con cierto enfado y frustración.

Entonces el Doctor noto que la velocidad de la poni rosa era casi improbable, entonces empezó a monologar consigo mismo.

-Eso es más rápido de lo que corre el poni promedio, un momento ¿en que estaba?, cierto, ¿por qué diantres salió corriendo?, ¿será la apariencia de mi regeneración?, cierto no me he visto en un espejo. Bueno notando lo poco que estado aquí, puedo notar que los equinos son coloridos,que portan una marca de acuerdo a su talento, hay tres clases de ponis y son seres racionales quizá de igual forma que los humanos.

El Doctor meditaba sobre el nuevo entorno en el que se hallaba cuando escucho que algo tronaba en el cielo, creyó que era un avión pero cuando alzo la vista noto una estela de colores y el Doctor fijo la vista y observo a una pegaso azul rompiendo el sonido y el espectro de la luz lo cual formaba una estela de arcoíris.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- comento impresionado el Doctor

De repente la pegaso azul empezó a fallar en su maniobra y empezó a descender en picado al suelo casi cerca de donde estaba el Doctor. En su caída había formado una explosión colorida en forma de hongo cuyo impacto había alcanzado al Doctor y lo lanzo disparado de donde se encontraba.

-¡Ahora eso es fue impresionante!- mientras el Doctor se incorporaba- maldición este sartén aun no se despega de mi pata.

El Doctor intento acercarse a la zona de impacto pero con sus patas lastimadas no pudo moverse rápido además de que la pegaso azul se había incorporado rápido y volvió a despegar del suelo para elevarse por los aires.

-¡Vaya las leyes físicas de este mundo son extrañas y fascinantes!- comento el Doctor emocionado por el entorno donde se encontraba.

En eso Estram subía sus cosas a su espalda y la pegaso gris se encargaba de guiarlo donde se encontraba el Doctor. Para la pegaso Estram parecía un buen poni, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su reloj, en eso Estram interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No sé porque pero los viajes en el tiempo, absurdo, tal cosa no existe- comento Estram.

-Yo también fui un poco escéptica en ese sentido-comento la pegaso gris- pero viaje por unos minutos al futuro.

-Aunque siéndole sincero yo quisiera viajar en el tiempo, en mis recuerdos de potrillo siempre se me hacia tarde, siempre andaba perdido, jamás llegaba a tiempo y a veces siento que mis recuerdos no son reales-comento Estram con cierta melancolía.

La pegaso quería cambiar el tópico de la conversación a un tema más casual y que no involucrara lo extraño cuando de repente noto algo particular en el costado de Estram.

-Vaya en su otro costado tiene de _cutie mark_ un muffin con una rebanada de manzana arriba, es muy raro ver a un poni con dos clases de marcas.

-Si lo sé, en uno tengo un reloj y en el otro un postre, pero como se lo dije antes, me encantan la manzanas pero me encantan mas los postres de manzana -comente alegre Estram- de hecho también ejerzo como jurado en los mejores postres de Equestria.

-Vaya entonces tiene muchos talentos, practica deportes de herramientas y es juez, yo quisiera que calificara mis muffins- comento la pegaso.

-Sera un honor probar sus muffins-le contesto Estram.

En eso Estram se quedo contemplando su reloj. Pero la pegaso le llamo la atención para que no lo abriera.

-¿Puedo ver su reloj?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Claro- respondió Estram.

La pegaso tomo el reloj y de repente pareció como si el reloj empezara a hablar.

-¡Quítame tus cascos de encima animal estúpido!- grito la voz del reloj.

-Guardare su reloj en la maleta- comento espantada la pegaso gris.

Pero el equino gris tiro el reloj dentro de la maleta, con mucho temor puesto que realmente creyó escuchar una voz siniestra que salía del objeto que casualmente era la voz de Estram pero con otro tono de voz.

-Tenga cuidado con la maleta puesto que se puede cortar con mi herramienta de esgrima-comento Estram sonriente.

En su camino Estram y la pegaso gris se encontraron con algunos pequeños ponis realizaban un juego extraño en la cual un poni oponente intentaba atrapar a los otros pero el poni oponente solamente se puede mover cuando no era visto o los otros jugadores o cuando estos parpadeaban.

-Hey Sweetie Belle, ¿a que están jugando?-pregunto la pegaso gris.

-Este juego se llama _el pegaso llorón_, este juego lo invento D.D- le respondió una pequeña unicornio de color blanco.

-Este juego es mejor de noche- comento una pequeña pegaso naranja que era el poni oponente.

-Te rindes gallina- dijo en burla Silver Spoon.

-¡Soy Scootaloo y deja de decirme gallina!- comento enfadada la pegaso naranja.

De repente Silver Spoon empezó a toser fuerte.

-¡Termina con tus burlas!- replico Scotaloo.

-No se está burlando torpe, creo ella realmente está enferma- le replico Diamond Tiara defendiendo a Silver Spoon.

-Espero que Cherilee no las haya contagiado, lo mejor será que cesen su juego y váyanse a casa- les ordeno Estram.

Los pequeños ponis obedecieron a Estram debido a la simpatía que sentían por el.

En eso Estram y la pegaso gris siguieron su camino para ver al Doctor, dejando a los ponis en su juego pero Estram decidió iniciar otra conversación.

-Ah esa D.D y sus ideas locas, parece como si los entrenara para algo- comento Estram.

-¿Quién es D.D?-pregunto la pegaso gris.

-Es una alumna problema, siempre llego tarde a mis clases y siempre me contradijo en la materia de historia, hablaba de los eventos como si ella hubiera estado ahí - comento con cierto enojo el poni azul.

-No me suena conocida ¿Cómo es?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Oh, solo es una pequeña unicornio de pelaje gris, de melena rubia y algo raro es que jamás he visto a sus padres, siempre aparece y desaparece como si nada-respondió Estram.

-D.D que nombre más raro- comento la pegaso gris.

-Son siglas señorita Derpy- comento sonriendo Estram- de hecho su apariencia y sus colores me recuerdan a los su…

Pero la pegaso no pudo escuchar la frase, puesto que a lo lejos vio al Doctor y la pegaso voló directamente hacia él, le pegaso no calculo su vuelo y termino encimándose en el Doctor. En eso el Doctor alzo la vista y contemplo como los rayos del sol hacían brillar los cabellos dorados de la pegaso gris quedándose fascinada por la visión.

-Derpy, lo siento, realmente lo siento, no quise asustarte de tal forma- comento el Doctor con pena

-Doctor no importa, le perdono su broma cruel- comento la pegaso gris, mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

En eso el Doctor sintió una sensación cálida brotando de su interior y se sintió incomodo por esa sensación y solo comento:

-No, perdóname a mí, yo solo quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi y tengo algo importante que decir…

-Cierto-interrumpió la pegaso al Doctor, perdiéndose de otro detalle importante - traje a alguien que quizás conozca.

En eso el invitado especial se puso a la vista del Doctor y de forma repentina el aire en Equestria se puso muy intenso cuando Estram y el Doctor chocaron miradas. En eso el Doctor y la pegaso se incorporaron y Estram fue acercándose a unos pocos metros del "poni" color café.

-Hola, soy el Doctor.

Pero Estram sintió un dolor agudísimo al escuchar esa palabra y se le empezó a dibujar una impresión sofocante de ira en su rostro.

-Así que usted es el canalla que mancho facialmente a esta pegaso y le jugó una mala broma-comento con cierto enfado tranquilo Estram-dígame ¿quién es usted y cuál es su propósito en Ponyville?

-Ya le dije soy el Doctor y mi propósito en general es la aventura y la diversión-comento con desconfianza el Doctor.

-¿Doctor quien?-pregunto Estram con enfado

-Solo soy el Doctor-le respondió el señor del tiempo.

-Cierto, no tiene un verdadero nombre, pero tiene parecido a David- comento la pegaso.

-David, ¡en serio!-comento con cierto enfado el Doctor, pero sin alzar la voz- no pensaste en un nombre mejor.

-Que tal Colt Baker o Sepia Tock o John Smith- comento alegre la pegaso.

-Ahora, esos son buenos nombres Derpy, pero prefiero que me sigan diciendo Doctor, además no puedo decir mi nombre así como así, hubo ocasiones en que muchos se lastimaron solo por saber mi verdadero nombre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Complicado-respondió el Doctor como no queriendo dar respuesta.

-¡Déjese de idioteces ya tuve suficiente, ni siquiera es capaz de decirle su verdadero nombre!-comento enfadado y celo Estram al ver que el Doctor no lo tomaba en serio.

-Cálmese señor…

-Estram-completo el poni azul - y no tengo el gusto de conocerlo, no me agrado como trato a su compañera así que arreglaremos esto como caballeros.

En eso Estram bajo su maleta y pensaba retarlo a un deporte y tenía el equipo para hacerlo.

-Veo que tu _cutie mark_ es un reloj de arena- comento sorprendido el Doctor

-Cierto, usted tiene una _cutie mark _similar pero en mi otro costado hay un postre- le replico el Estram.

El poni azul buscaba la herramienta adecuada para enfrentarse en una competencia sana con el Doctor, pero hallo que su reloj estaba enredado en la empuñadura de su estoque con filo y de repente el reloj, comenzó a susurrarle cosas.

-¡Destrúyeles!

En eso el poni de nombre Estram saco su espada y estaba decidido a enfrentarse al Doctor.

-¡Wow tranquilo con eso de los espadas señor Estram!-comento la pegaso sorprendida.

-Doctor preparase para enfrentarse a uno de los mejores espadachines de Canterlot.

-Lástima, porque de acuerdo con Derpy esto es Ponyville y otra cosa, portas siempre esas espadas o intentas compensar algo, bueno eso es algo que Freud diría al respecto, oh cierto nadie aquí sabe quién es él, bueno no importa- comento el Doctor de forma burlona.

-Déjese de idioteces - comento enfadado Estram sin entender lo que decia.

En eso el Doctor observo que de la espada de Estram colgaba un reloj parecido al suyo y que parecía ejercer cierto control sobre el poni azul.

-No, no puede ser, ese reloj, otro señor del Tiempo- comento sorprendido el Doctor.

-¡Que no era el último de su especie!- comento la pegaso gris.

-Eso creí, pero ese Estram- comento el Doctor.

-Oh Doctor ha sido tan inocente-emitió la voz que provenía del reloj, mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-No un momento, eso es un anagrama para _Master_.

-¿Quién es ese poni?- pregunto la equino gris.

-El es mi más grande adversario- comento el Doctor sorprendido por su presencia.

-Ahora acabare con su novia estúpida y con usted ahora mismo- susurraba el reloj.

En eso a la pegaso se le sonrojaron las mejillas, al escuchar ese comentario.

-Un momento ella no es…, eso no es la prioridad ahora, ¡Derpy vuela lejos de aquí!-grito el Doctor.

Estram cabalgaba a toda prisa a encajar su espada sobre los dos ponis, pero la pegaso se quedo inmóvil por el miedo mientras el poni azul estaba preparado para cortarles, ella solo cerro sus ojos en espanto, cuando de repente, el Doctor improviso un arma y se escucho la coalición de los metales chocando.

La pegaso abrió los ojos y observo que la espada era interceptada por un sartén, su sartén para ser precisos.

-Derbi yo te profetare- le susurro él Doctor, pronunciando de formando errada por el sartén que en la boca.


	7. Contratiempo

.

* * *

><p>Contratiempo<p>

A pesar de que el Doctor seguía lastimado de sus dos patas delanteras, tomo la iniciativa e intento poner su peso sobre sus patas traseras, mientas combatía moviendo la posición del sartén con su cuello. Ambos ponis empezaron a moverse rápidamente y comenzaron acercándose poco a poco a Ponyville.

El Doctor y su adversario siempre habían de encontrarse. Parecía que el destino de los dos era estorbarse y chocar el uno contra el otro, casi de la misma manera que chocaban sus armas. Por suerte para el Doctor, su contraparte no había abierto el reloj y por tanto no se había convertido en un señor de tiempo.

Mientras tanto, la pegaso se preocupaba de que ambos se lastimaran, pero esta no huyo y solo contemplaba con miedo el combate entre ambos ponis, pero ella no sabía porque estos dos ponis comenzaron atacarse a muerte, ¿cuál era la historia de ambos?, y comenzó a cuestionarse realmente ¿quién era este Doctor?.

A la pegaso le extraño que el Doctor no se asustara o que saliera corriendo, por el contrario, el dibujaba una mueca de emoción, dando a entender que le estaba agradando el combate, no podía decir lo mismo del otro poni que tenía una gesto colérico y cargado de rabia, este no era el Estram que había conocido hace momentos, el otro se preocupaba por los niños y era cortes.

-¡Deténganse!- comento angustiada la pegaso.

El Doctor hacia lo que podía para defenderse y apenas podía ponerse en patas. Pero su adversario aprovecho que el tenia mas patas libres.

-Aquí tienes una mejor perspectiva de mí - le comento el poni azul.

El poni azul le dio una patada con sus cascos traseros haciendo que el Doctor saliese disparado a unos metros de él y cayó al suelo soltando el sartén a su lado.

-¡Pare profesor Estram!-le suplico la pegaso.

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!-levanto la voz el poni azul y entonces le apuntaba con la espada para que no se acercara a los señores del tiempo.

-Por favor señor Estram deténgase por favor, no ve que el Doctor se halla lastimado de sus patas- dijo en ruego la pegaso gris.

- Lo tendré en consideración señorita Derpy- comento sonriente Master.

La pegaso cayó en la cuenta de su error y se tapo la boca con sus alas, ella quería intervenir de alguna manera.

- ¡_Master, _no la lastime!- rogo el Doctor que se intentaba levantar del piso.

En eso el poni azul volvió la mirada, iba a ignorar la orden del Doctor pero le llamo la atención que el "poni" café apenas y podía levantarse.

-Ríndase mi querido Doctor yo tengo el arma más grande- comento confiado el poni azul.

-¡Oh vamos, no hay que adentrarnos en eso de nuevo!- respondió el Doctor de forma burlona a pesar de no estar en las condiciones adecuadas-¡Pero mírate tú también eres un poni, que sorpresa!

-¡No por voluntad, créame!- comento con desidia el poni azul.

-Es el problema de la regeneración, nunca sabes que te va tocar-comento alegre el Doctor-te pudieron salir dos cabezas, una pata de mas…cambiar de género, pero ese moño rojo te sienta muy bien, al menos es mejor que la barba negra que tenias antes y con esa melena rubia me recuerdas un poco a mí de joven… un momento esa _cutie mark _a tu lado es un postre.

-¡Suficiente de tus idioteces, yo no me regenere, tome esta forma para sobrevivir, vaya mundo idiota en el que termine!- replico furibundo el adversario del Doctor.

-Mis primeras impresiones no han sido tan malas, además, por alguna razón encuentro este mundo bastante familiar- comento el Doctor con una sonrisa sincera.

-Este planeta me enferma Doctor -comento el poni azul- es aun peor que el planeta de esos estúpidos homínidos a los que defendía.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así?, ya estoy cansado de pelear, en el fondo me siento exhausto- comento el Doctor con pesar y fatiga-además somos los últimos señores del tiempo y le guste o no, solo nos tenemos a nosotros dos.

-Se me está proponiendo Doctor-dijo sonriente el poni azul pero cambio de humor rápidamente- ¡lo siento pero eso no me importa!

Pero el adversario del Doctor ignoro sus ruegos y se fue acercando poco a poco al Doctor.

-Puedo conquistar este sitio en cuestión de minutos, segundos si se aliara conmigo, este sitio apenas se está industrializando y todas sus esperanzas yacen en una princesa-en eso se interrumpió y levanto la voz -¡pero lo único que sacaría provecho de este sitio seria formar un maldito establo!

- ¡Vaya tienen monarquía, como la vieja Gran Bretaña!- dijo el Doctor adolorido.

_Master_ ignoro su comentario final y tomo su espada para desatar su cólera contra el Doctor, pero este reacciono rápido y volvió a recuperar su "arma" improvisada y reanudaron el combate, pero el adversario del Doctor saco provecho de la información que le proporciono la pegaso y comenzó a propinarle azotes a las patas delanteras del Doctor, haciendo que tirara el satén y cayera al piso de Dolor.

-¡Por favor pare!- grito la pegaso que empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

-¡Derpy solo sal de aquí!-comento el Doctor- tranquila yo me hare cargo.

La pegaso acato las suplicas del Doctor y alzo el vuelo de forma repentina, mientras que el poni azul observaba como salía huyendo.

-Es increíble, su mascota lo abandono como si nada-comento sonriente el poni de la espada.

-No quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa, pero dime- dijo con dificultad el Doctor- el universo del que veníamos ya no está y aun así quieres ejercer tu dominio sobre los vivos, tengo la TARDIS, podríamos viajar juntos, buscar un nuevo sitio.

-Y ser un vagabundo como usted-en eso el poni azul tomo un largo respiro y exhalo a los aires- ¡Jamás!, aun me queda algo y eso es acabar con usted.

-¿Es que quieres ser el único señor del tiempo?- comento en llanto el Doctor-¡ no soportaras esa carga!

Master considero gravemente la última pregunta del Doctor, eran últimos de su especie y se enfrentaban a la extinción, pero por otro lado recordó todas las veces que el Doctor detuvo sus planes de ser el amo del tiempo y el espacio, entonces después de unos instantes llego a una conclusión.

-Ya puedo verlo, el glorioso Doctor, el que se opuso a su propia raza, aquel que se enfrento a panteones enteros y demonios, solo para salvar a esos homínidos hediondos, yo he vivido en este sitio y no vale la pena, puedo verlo contando el tiempo, reparando relojes y rodeado de equinos coloridos, - en eso Master tomo un respiro y contemplo sus alrededores- sabe Doctor, cambie de idea.

-¡Fantástico!- comento ilusionado el Doctor.

-Hare de Equestria una magnifica fábrica de pegamento o mi propio establo personal- comento en burla Master- ahora, ¿Cuántas regeneraciones le quedan Doctor?

-¡Te lo ruego, detente, solo piénsalo!-le respondió el Doctor.

-¡Su voluntad contra la mía, Doctor!- en eso Master encajo su espada en el menudillo del Doctor, haciendo que este gritara-¿Dónde está su TARDIS?

Pero el Doctor contuvo su dolor y no le ofreció respuesta.

-Muy bien no me lo quiere decir, entonces lo averiguare mientras le arranco sus vidas poco a poco, o mejor aún, le ofreceré desesperanza, ya tiene mucha sangre en sus cascos, quiere derramar mas por estos ponis-comento el adversario del Doctor.

-¡No, estos seres no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, déjalos!- comento deseperado el Doctor.

-¡ Obedezca e inclínese ante mi!-le ordeno el poni azul.

En eso vio que el Doctor había acatado su orden y no lo podía creer, algo había cambiado la actitud del Doctor.

-Es lamentable ver como los poderosos caen y como la gloria se pierde con el pasar del tiempo- comento Master vanagloriándose- me rehusó a creer que usted es el Doctor, dígame ¿que lo cambio?

Pero el Doctor no respondió y siguió inclinado.

-Muy bien Doctor, le sacare la información de la TARDIS poco a poco- comento el poni azul mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra.

De repente Master dio un salto y se monto sobre el Doctor, de ahí comenzó darle de golpes con la espada como un jinete sobre un potro sobre todas las partes de su cuerpo..

-¡Vamos Doctor, cabalgue para mi Doctor, arre, arre, arre, vamos animal estupido!- grito Master de manera exagerada.

El Doctor, mientras tanto soportaba el castigo melodramático y casi absurdo de su adversario e intentaba ver la oportunidad de buscar la manera de tirarlo de su espalda.

-¡Vamos Doctor quiero escucharlo relinchar!- ordeno el adversario en tono exagerado y caricaturesco.

En eso Master tomo la corbata del Doctor y empezó a halar de ella casi como buscando lo que tenia adentro, pero en un descuido el Doctor mordió el casco izquierdo de su adversario y logro aplicarle una llave que lanzo a su adversario por los aires. Master no podía creer lo que había visto, el Doctor no usaba esa clase de movimientos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Karate venusiano!- comento exaltado Master- usted no usaba esa técnica desde hace tiempo.

-Esta regeneración salió defectuosa- comento el Doctor confiado, esperando que Master cayera en la trampa, puesto que ese movimiento solo fue una reacción refleja y realmente recordaba muy poco de ese estilo de lucha.

-Buen intento Doctor, pero por lo que veo todavía no está acostumbrado a ese cuerpo- comento Master.

El Doctor ya no pudo improvisar más, pero para su sorpresa su adversario no lo ataco.

-Dígame ¿porque los defiende? menciono algo de sus "primeras impresiones", no ha estado en este planeta el suficiente tiempo, ¿sabe realmente cómo es sitio?, espere…

En eso el poni azul miro a los cielos.

-Es por ella, que adorable pareja y pensar que la identidad de este poni azul pensaba igual que usted- dijo con sarcasmo el poni azul- usted era un digno oponente y ahora apenas y puede levantarse, quedando en los cascos de una bestia.

Master alzo la vista esperando buscar un indicio de la pegaso y para su sorpresa vio a lo lejos una pequeña casa y entonces vio la cabina azul por encima de una nube. El Doctor callo en la cuenta de que encontró su TARDIS.

-¡No, no, no!- comento el Doctor.

En eso el poni azul le dio una patada en la cara el Doctor haciendo que este estuviera arturdido.

-¡Oh, sí, seré el amo de todas las cosas y solo habrá lugar para un señor de tiempo, hasta nunca me querido Doctor!

En eso Master levanto su espada los cielos y estaba decidido a encajarla en uno de los corazones del Doctor, cuando de repente, escucho una voz en el cielo.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!

Master alzo la vista y vio una nube gris, que estaba sobre él, entonces reconoció a la pegaso de la melena dorada y esta comenzó a dar de patadas a la nube haciendo que cayeran todos los rayos sobre la punta de su espada.

Master aguantaba las descargas, pero llego un momento en que soltó su espada junto con el reloj de bolsillo haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.

En eso la pegaso aterrizo y contemplo que ambos señores del tiempo estaban heridos y de frente a frente, la pegaso se empezó en acercarse poco a poco al Doctor y observo que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de azotes, raspaduras e incluso tenía un moretón en el ojo, ya como si no fuera suficiente las patas delanteras.

El Doctor abrió los ojos y contemplo una silueta gris pero veía de manera borrosa, parpadeo un momento y noto que la silueta gris se había movido un poco. En eso solo murmuro.

-Fantástico, primero Master y ahora un _ángel_, no sé cómo podría empeorar a un mas mi situación.

En eso vio como un ala gris se extendía y como su silueta se sentaba a su lado.

-Doctor, respóndame por favor- comento la pegaso, mientras ponía la cabeza del Doctor en sus patas.

-Derpy- comento el Doctor sonriendo-que bien se siente estar junto a ti, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has salvado.

El Doctor vio la inefable belleza de la pegaso mientras ella le devolvía una dulce sonrisa. Le agradaba la ingenua confianza de la pegaso y contemplaba como su melena empezaba brillar como la aurora bajo los rayos del sol.

-iAguante Doctor!- comento la pegaso.

-Tranquila, estoy bien-respondió el Doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	8. Curiosidad

.

* * *

><p>Curiosidad<p>

El Doctor y la pegaso se contemplaron por un largo rato y empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte, el señor del tiempo se sentía muy cómodo en el regazo de la pegaso, tanto así que no quiera moverse, pero recordó que tenía que ocuparse de su adversario, así que intento incorporarse.

-Con cuidado Doctor- le comento la pegaso

-Tranquila estoy bien-respondió el Doctor.

-Yo… yo… lo siento, no sé que salió mal- se disculpo la pegaso con trabas y mientras chocaba sus cascos delanteros a manera de vergüenza- creí que usted y el… cuando vi que tenían la misma _cutie mark_… yo pensé que eran su amigos.

-Y tienes toda la razón fuimos amigos y por esto te lo agradezco- comento el Doctor, mientras que la pegaso se vio desprevenida ante el gesto de aprecio del Doctor, que comenzó a abrazarla, sintiendo la palpitación de los dos corazones en su pecho-muchas, muchas gracias.

La pegaso se sintió confundida y desprevenida ante este gesto.

-¡Pero el casi lo mata!-dijo exaltada la pegaso

Pero el Doctor se rio del comentario de la pegaso,

- No es la primera vez- comento el Doctor-además, ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

-No sé, que lo encierren, mándelo a la luna-dijo incrédula la pegaso

-No creo que sea suficiente, así que lo llevare conmigo-le respondió el Doctor.

-¿Y lo va perdonar así como si nada?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Por supuesto que sí, digo cual es el chiste de tener dos corazones si no eres capaz de perdonar de vez en cuando, a por cierto, tengo dos corazones- le comento el Doctor.

-Lo sé, los siento en mi pecho, palpitando- dijo la pegaso.

-Perdón-comento el Doctor, dándose cuenta que no había soltado a la pegaso de sus cascos.

-No hay cuidado Doctor-dijo confiada la equino alada.

-¡Pero en serio muchas gracias cocinera!- dijo sonriente el Doctor

En eso el Doctor le planto rápidamente un beso en la mejilla a la pegaso y ella se dio cuenta que aun no se quitaba el delantal, lo voto de una buena vez, y después la pegaso sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho y estomago, ella no sabía si era por la vergüenza de portar aquella prenda ridícula o si era por el beso incidental del Doctor. En eso la pegaso retomo la compostura.

-Está bien, tal vez solo fue el reloj que lo hizo actuar así.

-¿El reloj?- pregunto el Doctor.

-Sí, escuche una voz dentro del reloj que decía cosas siniestras, tal vez eso hizo actuar al señor Estram de forma extraña, y le hizo un lavado de cerebro o algo asi- dijo desconfiada la pegaso, puesto que no podía argumentar lo que decía.

En eso el Doctor empezó a reírse.

-¡No me cree!- comento frustrada la pegaso.

-Te creo, y de hecho me sorprendes, tienes un enlace psíquico, pero te diré que no sería la primera vez que Master se posesiona en de otro cuerpo, sin embargo en esta ocasión te equivocas, la voz del reloj y Estram son la misma persona.

-¿Qué?-pregunto desconfiada la pegaso.

-Solo mira su nombre "estraM"," Master", es solo un anagrama, y también te diré que esta no es la primera vez que juega con su nombre para ocultarse.

-¿Pero como es el mismo señor…poni?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Uso una maquina que sirve para modificar los genes de un Señor del Tiempo; y quedo convertido en otra especie y de paso se inserto falsos recuerdos para vivir otra vida, la última vez que lo vi, su cuerpo estaba muriendo, así que me imagino que altero su cuerpo para salvarse.

-De acuerdo, creo que le entendí un poco, pero ¿porque lo quería matar si son los únicos señores del tiempo?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Bueno, yo no lo sabía hasta ahora, pero no fue su culpa que fuera mi adversario, fue criado para que lo fuera, el fue mi compañero en el pasado – comento el Doctor mientras se limpiaba los ojos- y nos teníamos respeto, pero teníamos una gran diferencia, el quería conquistar el espacio y tiempo, mientras que yo solo quería verlo.

-¿Pero no se enoja porque lo lastimo?

-Me suelo enojar bastante de vez en cuando-contesto el Doctor desconfiado- pero no odio a nadie, bueno excepto dos cosas, la primera serian los Dale… quiero decir, los pimenteros y lo segundo vendría siendo…

-Doctor-comento la pegaso exigiendo que terminase la frase.

-Exacto- comento el Doctor- pero eso no importa.

La pegaso se quedo extrañada por la ausencia de respuesta.

-Si fue su amigo yo lamento lastimarlo, solo espero que este bien, ya que este es el segundo poni que electrocuto, cierto no me he disculpado con la alcaldesa.

-¿Electrocutaste a otro poni?-pregunto el Doctor sorprendido.

-¡Pero fue un accidente, no tenía la intención de hacerlo!- dijo la pegaso apenada.

-Bueno, todos cometemos errores.

En eso el Doctor empezó a caminar despacio y acercarse a la espada en la cual se había enredado el reloj y noto que la tapa del reloj de bolsillo estaba atascado. Tomo la espada y la arrojo lejos para que no lastimase a nadie, mientras que la voz del reloj solo exclamaba.

-Vencida por un animal, una mujer- comento la conciencia enterrada.

-¡Oh, eres tan políticamente incorrecto!-dijo en mofa el Doctor- y sin embargo, sabemos que varias mujeres te han vencido.

-Y usted se ha vuelto tan emocional y patético, eres más una bestia que señor del tiempo-se burlo el adversario del Doctor-me has vencido, ahora arregla este reloj para que me abra mi cuerpo.

Entonces el Doctor, noto que la tapa estaba atascada pero logro desatorarla mordiéndola, entonces el Doctor guardo el reloj en su corbata pensando.

-¿Por qué nunca abrió el reloj?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Simple, tiene un filtro perceptor, una cosa que hacía ignorar su reloj y por lo que veo se atasco- en eso el Doctor dio un respiro y solo comento- Master, este planeta tuvo mucha suerte de que no abriera su reloj.

¿Por qué?-pregunto exaltada la pegaso.

-Si todos los ponis son amables como tú, lo cual no es para nada malo, hubiese conquistado este planeta con solo abrir su boca y mirar a los ponis en los ojos.

-Deje de decir bromas Doctor, ademas tiene la forma de un poni de tierra- dijo la pegaso.

-Y sabes que tienes razón, es un poni de tierra, siempre que no habrá esto, pero cuando nos ataco algo de su conciencia y recuerdos se lograron filtrar en su cuerpo-respondió el Doctor.

-Ustedes los aliens tienen nombres raros, se hacen llaman el Doctor y Master o son solo títulos.

-Pues más o menos-dijo desconfiado el Doctor.

-Oh, ya se, tiene un Doctorado y da clases de historia, como Estram- dijo la pegaso creyendo que había adivinado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- comento con cierto enfado el Doctor-Si realice mis estudios, pero yo señalo y me rio de los arqueólogos y los maestros de historia, no de todos, si hubo buenos maestros de donde venia, y también recuerdo a una tierna pareja de maestros que me solían acompañar…

-¿Le caen bien o mal?-pregunto confundida la pegaso.

-Ninguno, solo soy un viajero en el tiempo, la mayoría de las veces solo dicen cosas que nunca pasaron o tienen información a medias, por ejemplo la ciudad de Troya, creían que era un mito de una poesía épica, años más tarde, ups, si es real, rayos no sabes la historia del caballo de Troya.

-¿Había un poni de nombre Troya?-pregunto la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor empezó a reírse del comentario de la pegaso.

-Bueno ya me has preguntado bastante ahora me toca - dijo el Doctor, mientras buscaba algo para distraer a la pegaso de las preguntas que hacía, pero solo entonces se dio cuenta que ella era muy curiosa, casi tanto como el.

-Lo tengo, tu _cutie mark _¿Cuál es tu talento?

Pero la pegaso tomo la iniciativa y quería hacerle una trampa.

-Le diré, si me dice su nombre.

-Ha, Ha, buen intento Derpy-dijo el Doctor riéndose-bastante bueno.

-Ese será nuestro intercambio especial, usted me dirá su nombre y yo le diré mi talento.

-Tal vez algún día- comento el Doctor sonriente.

Pero el poni de nombre Estram escuchaba a la pareja conversar, mientras se hacia el desmayado.


	9. Los estragos del pasado

.

* * *

><p>Los estragos del pasado<p>

-Rayos, yo quería saber de era Doctor, pero ¿para quien trabaja?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Pues no trabajo para nadie-respondió el Doctor.

-¡Entonces es un vago!- le replico la pegaso.

-¡No y ya eres la segunda pegaso que me llama así!-respondió enojado el Doctor.

-¿Cómo qué segunda?-pregunto la pegaso, sintiendo algo extraño al preguntarlo.

-Bueno, apareció una pegaso pelirroja y muy ruda por cierto.

-Seguramente fue Ginger.

-¿Ginger?-pregunto el Doctor sorprendido.

-Una compañera del correo.

-Sabes le tengo envidia a su melena.

-¿En serio?-pregunto angustiada la pegaso.

En eso la pegaso se sintió extraña al preguntar, puesto que en ella despertaron ciertos celos, pero reflexiono un poco y ella no lo quería creer.

-Digo, no es que quiera ser una pegaso, pero si quisiera ser pelirrojo.

-Ah por un momento creí… que había encontrado a su poni especial, no importa-respondió la pegaso con pena.

-¿Poni especial?-pregunto el Doctor confundido.

-Si usted sabe, su pareja, o ¿tiene pareja?-pregunto pegaso sorprendida- quiero decir…

-No, de momento ando viudo.

-Perdón se me olvido que… yo lo siento-dijo arrepentida la pegaso recordando las palabras que previamente le había dicho el Doctor.

El Doctor se dio cuenta de la reacción de la pegaso y quiso cambiar el tópico del asunto, puesto que no quería que se sintiera incomoda.

-¡Oye un momento, te aclaro que no soy un vago, solo soy un turista que ayuda de vez en cuando con las atracciones, pero al mismo tiempo procuro ver todas las cosas!-dijo enfadado el Doctor.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto la pegaso, con algo de culpa.

En eso el Doctor tomo un respiro y exclamo

-Mira a mí me gusta observar el espectáculo del universo, este me atrae, de donde yo venía existían millares, millones de mundos, de universos, y me agradaban todos los estimulantes del viaje, como: la aventura, el misterio, la emoción y…

-El romance- pensó la pegaso en voz alta-perdón.

-Iba a decir comida, pero se puede conocer gente- comento el Doctor con calma- si porque no.

La pegaso escucho de nuevo la palabra gente pero sin saber que designaba lo mismo que la palabra "humanos", esta palabra si la conocía y casualmente era la especie favorita del Doctor. La pegaso sabia de los humanos por una revista de cosas paranormales, en la que se escribió un artículo sobre un avistamiento, la encargada de dicha revista era una poni de nombre Lyra.

-¿Pues de que es Doctor?- pregunto la pegaso.

-Bueno, pues se algo de ciencia cósmica, algo de termodinámica, y también algo de allí y allá… y por cierto pase mi examen de la academia con honores- el Doctor mintió en la última parte, de hecho el Doctor a duras penas había pasado con 51 puntos y eso que fue en su segundo intento.

-Se oye confuso.

-Y lo es- comento el Doctor- solo mi maestro se entendía así mismo.

En eso ambos equinos se intercambiaron una sonrisa por el comentario de la pegaso, pero en el fondo la pegaso sentía que esto era solo una charada.

-Vaya que son opuestos-dijo la pegaso- a usted no le agradan las manzanas, ni trabajar como maestro, pero a él sí.

-Bueno eso es porque ese es un poni todavía, no ha abierto el reloj, seguramente se reirá de que elaboro de maestro.

-Bueno ayúdame a levantarlo- comento el Doctor.

De repente ambos ponis notaron que el cuerpo de Estram se incorporaba por su cuenta. El Doctor había creído que el poni de tierra apenas se había levantado pero la verdad era que había escuchado toda la conversación del Doctor y la pegaso.

-¡No quiero ayuda y menos de ti!-grito Estram.

En su interior crecía algo siniestro, lleno de ira, envidia y un odio hacia al Doctor, eso añadiéndole que contemplo recuerdos de su verdadero ser y que los recuerdos dulces que tenia de Equestria eran solo una mentira, un vil camuflaje de un psicópata que se ocultaba.

-¡Mentiras!- grito el poni azul- ¡Toda mi vida es una mentira!

-¿Estuviste escuchando todo?- pregunto el Doctor angustiado e intentado levantarlo-Lo lamento, realmente lo siento.

-Mi vida es un espejismo, un reflejo, todo lo que sabía de Equestria, es una mentira- dijo el poni azul, mientras se alejaba del Doctor.

-Calma-comento la pegaso, que intento acercarse a Estram- yo lamento haberlo electrocutado, no fue mi intención, pero estaba actuando de forma muy rara.

-¡Aléjense de mi!-grito el poni azulado que empezó a derramar lagrimas, todo lo que había dicho el Doctor se le hizo extraño y a la vez tan familiar, pero sabía que todo era cierto.

El no había nacido en Equestria, ni era un poni cualquiera, el pertenecía a una de las razas más antigua y poderosas del universo, que se dedicaba a observar el tiempo y las galaxias, cuyo juramento había sido no intervenir, excepto por él y el Doctor, ambos eran señores de Tiempo renegados.

-Lo lamento, realmente lo siento-repitió el Doctor, puesto que una de sus políticas era mejor pedir perdón que permiso- se que el shock es fuerte, pero…

En eso el Doctor saco el reloj de su corbata.

-¡Aleje ese reloj de mí!- le exigió Estram.

-Cuando lo abras recuperaras tus recuerdos y tu genética será la de un señor del tiempo.

-No, lo abriré y sabe que, vi algunos recuerdos del reloj y sé que usted no me obligara.

-No, si tú no quieres abrirlo, no te obligare...

-¡Cállate, deja esa falsa amabilidad a un lado-interrumpió Estram-¡de ese reloj me llegaron memorias de usted y yo!

-No fue mi intención…

-También me llegaron recuerdos de cómo someten a los animales a la tortura, se comen a sus vacas y nos usan a nosotros como animales de carga.

-Espera, no soy yo quien hace… - en eso el Doctor se detuvo y empezó a razonar- mira sería una tontería asumir que los equinos de donde vengo y los de este mundo son similares, solo observa este lugar, tiene especies coloridas y los equinos razonan.

No obstante Estram no quería dejarse convencer por los argumentos del Doctor, tenia que vengarse, restregárselo en la cara a como de lugar.

-Arruinaste mi vida, sabes que se siente creer que toda tu vida sea falsa, había sido un juez de postres y maestro de clases y de repente sabes que no eres nada mas que un simple disfraz de un psicópata.

-Si lo sé, yo me tuve ocultar una vez usando el mismo método y sufri porque en esa vida falsa me enamore, si lo comprendo perfectamente.

Pero Estram, no quería simpatizar con el, dentro de su interior sentía un ardor en la garganta, el estomago le dolía, sus ojos se le humedecían por la impotencia, de no poder cambiar el hecho de que siempre fue un ser falso, lo peor de todo es que los sentimientos que sentía por la pegaso eran verdaderamente sinceros y luego sintió como si hubiera sido robado.

El poni azul quería vengarse del Doctor, no combatiéndolo, usaría fuego con fuego, aprovecho sus memorias reales para atacar al Doctor con su propia pasado, entonces fingió una falsa y maléfica compostura. Se limpio las lagrimas del dolor y empezó a reírse, fingiendo ser aquel amable maestro de hace muy poco tiempo y pero cuya revelación le había parecido eterna, casi infinita.

-Sabe que señorita Derpy, tal vez usted no conozca el contexto de la situación, pero déjemele que le cuente un poco mas del universo del que venimos, este alienígena y yo provocamos cosas terribles.

-¿A que se refiere Doctor?

El Doctor se quedo calladlo y acorralado.

-Si Doctor, dígale, a que se refiere, a ver si mis recuerdos de nuestra vida fallan un poco, como se llamaba aquel pobre muchacho al que dejo morir, ya sabe el matemático.

-¡Detente, eso no fue mi culpa!-alzo la voz el Doctor.

-Si señorita Derpy, dejo morir a un indefenso niño, o acaso se olvido de él, puedo mencionar a otros, puesto que él es uno de varios, no solo arruino mi vida, el ha arruinado otras vidas, no , eso es decir muy poco también arruino civilizaciones enteras, incluso fue a juicio por eso.

La pegaso se sentía arrinconada en una pelea que no le correspondía y no quería creer las cosas que decía Estram.

-Y no me diga que es alguien bueno, porque todos tenemos algo de mal en todos nosotros, ¿No es así? Valeyard.

-¡El Valeyard no será mi futuro, seguiré siendo el Doctor!- se enfado el Doctor al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de un posible futuro, un porvenir en que el es un ser siniestro.

-Oh, pero también fue el responsable de otras cosas como el incendio en Roma, cierto señorita, usted no conoce esa ciudad, si solo un terrícola nos escuchara- comento Estram de forma tranquila- y por ultimo pero más importante.

En eso Estram dibujo una sonrisa macabra.

-Derpy, ¿te ha dicho que peleo en una guerra o comento algo de porque es el último de su especie?

El Doctor se quedo callado y sentía un sudor frio en la frente, ni siquiera Master le recriminaba eso, pero ahora llegaba un poni que le estaba exigiendo cuentas de su pasado lejano.

-¡Lo siento, pero no tenia opción, hubo una guerra que iba a destruir a la existencia misma y yo tuve que terminarla!- grito el Doctor.

-¡Oh si, su complejo de salvador, todo por su complejo de salvador!-le replico Estram en voz alta- Pero es por eso que viaja en el tiempo, no soporta ver la cara de las personas que abandona, para no volverlas a ver jamás y cree que por estar en Equestria tendrá una oportunidad de tener una vida nueva.

-No… yo- dijo el Doctor con trabas en los labios.

-Ser un señor del tiempo y con todo ese poder, debe vernos como unas insignificantes moscas- comento el poni azulado.

-¡Cállate, yo jamás he pensado así!-le grito el Doctor.

- Podríamos seguir conversando aquí por un largo rato, después de todo ha vivido muchas cosas en un milenio, habrán sido más crímenes que cosas buenas, cierto ni siquiera ha de recordarlas.

Al Doctor se le fue haciendo difícil respirar por la culpa, y sintió una carga tremenda en el pecho, sintió como remolino el peso de la edad, todo el milenio que había vivido lo empezó a sentir de golpe. La pegaso contemplaba que el Doctor tenia ciertos espasmos.

-Ya deténgase, no entiendo nada de lo que dice, pero no se que intenta sacar atormentándolo de esa manera- le grito la pegaso angustiada puesto que no entendía nada.

-Se lo resumiré en pocas palabras, el ha matado y se cree con el derecho a juzgar solo porque él es un ser superior-le dijo Estram-¡Que Celestia nos resguarde, de ese monstruo!

-Doctor, ¿eso es cierto?-pregunto angustiada la pegaso.

Pero el Doctor no le contesto y permaneció callado ante los comentarios de Estram y sin contestar la pregunta, mientras se le estaba yendo el aire y tambaleaba sus patas.

Normalmente la regla es el que calla otorga, pero la pegaso no lo vio así, no creía para nada ninguna de esas cosas, puesto que el Doctor era un poni de tierra lo suficientemente torpe como para caerse de una nubes y ni siquiera con la habilidad para usar apropiadamente sus cascos.

Mientras tanto Estram disfrutaba la venganza pero quería darle el golpe final, poner el último clavo en la tumba y a Estram se le ocurrió una terrible idea.

-Doctor, cambie de opinión, quiero que me dé el reloj- dijo Estram de forma calmada y con humillación.

En eso Estram levanto su casco en una posición que le exigía ese aparato. Después de eso el Doctor recupero la compostura puesto que al fin podría ver a uno de sus semejantes, a pesar de que fuera un psicópata.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto el Doctor- si lo abres, ya no abra vuelta a tras a su vida.

-Supongo que tendré que aceptar mi destino y ser un señor de tiempo- le respondió Estram.

Y Estram no dijo más y se quedo con el casco levantado exigiendo el reloj. El Doctor saco el reloj de su corbata.

-Esta nueva regeneración suya es bastante emocional, no cree-le comento la voz del reloj, en forma de burla.

-¿Doctor está seguro de esto?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Claro, ya lo desarmaste y no creo que pueda robarme la TARDIS-comento el Doctor.

La pegaso, no le respondió nada, puesto que se sentía confundida respecto a los comentarios atroces de Estram, el Doctor había sido vago a la hora de replicar a Estram, en su mente solo pasaba una cierta desconfianza, sobre si esto era lo correcto.

Mientras tanto el Doctor permaneció calmado, no se asusto, ni por un solo instante en eso el Doctor puso en el reloj en su casco y fue como si el tiempo fuese más despacio, soltó el reloj para que Estram lo atapara en su casco.

Pero rápidamente Estram movió el casco y dejo caer el reloj, y este reboto en el pasto. De repente el poni azulado alzo sus cascos delanteros

-¡No espera!-grito el Doctor.

En eso Estram bajo los cascos del aire y empezó a pisotear con mucha fuerza el reloj.

-¡Que has hecho!-grito el Doctor

-¡Admítalo Doctor, usted no podía tener el control de ese psicópata tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de Derpy para vencerlo!- le grito Estram

-¡Para por favor!- le rogo el Doctor.

El Doctor intento detener al poni azul, pero este uso sus patas traseras que lo mandaron volando por los aires y empezó a rodar en el pasto, después de eso Estram tomo el reloj y se lo lanzo al Doctor en la cara, haciendo que se rompiera cuando choco con el rostro.

La pegaso intento acercarse al poni azul.

-¡Aléjese de mi!-grito Estram- ¡no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ese Doctor o usted y si fuera lista lo dejaría morir!

-No diga cosas tan crueles, usted no es así- le comento la pegaso con ojos húmedos.

Estram la contemplo a los ojos y sintió una gran culpa en eso, el poni azul se fue galopando, tomando todas sus cosas y tomando un tren a Canterlot.

El Doctor mientras tanto contemplaba como la esencia del señor del tiempo se dispersaba en el aire, la cual aparentaba ser un polvo dorado.

-Destruido por mi propio cuerpo… que absurdo- comento una voz en el aire- al menos tendré la dicha de verlo sufrir en este planeta.

-¡No digas eso!-grito el Doctor- ¡hallare la manera de que vivas!.

Pero el polvo dorado comenzó a reírse del Doctor, la risa empezó fuerte y luego fue bajando de volumen.

-Hasta nunca Doctor, sufra y soporte la carga de ser el último de nuestra raza.

-No, Master, no te vayas, no me puedes hacer esto…

En eso el Doctor intento de forma patética juntar las partículas, pero el Doctor ya no sentía la presencia de su adversario y de repente cayo el silencio, después soplo un viento gelido y el Doctor quedo solo, no soporto la perdida y termino por los el suelos, perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Doctor, Doctor por favor respóndame!-le grito la pegaso.

A lo lejos llegaba una poni con una bolsa de zanahorias en donde se hallaban las siluetas de dos ponis.

-¿Derpy eres tú?-pregunto una poni de cabellos naranjas que al fijar su vista noto a una pegaso gris- oh si eres tu, bueno ya regrese de mi viaje, intente buscarte en la oficina de correos pero me dijeron que te dieron un descanso y… ¿Quién es él?

-Es el Doctor y qué bueno que estas aquí, necesito tu ayuda.


	10. El señor del sueño

El señor del sueño

Las dos ponis cargaban con dificultad al Doctor y lo llevaron a la casa de Carrot Top, su casa estaba relativamente cerca a la de Derpy y era de color amarilla con un diseño similar a las demás casas, lo que distinguía su casa de las otras, es que ella tenía un huerto de zanahorias en su patio trasero.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió?-pregunto Carrot Top.

-Es una larga historia-respondió Derpy.

-No piensas que lo mejor sería llevarlo a un hospital, digo es un medico.

-No, algo me dice que no, y él es el Doctor.

Pasaron por la entrada de su casa y abrieron la puerta de un sentón, después llegaron a una sala poco espaciosa y lo pusieron en un sofá en el que a duras penas cabía el equino café.

-Bueno ya me dirás los detalles, pero dime ¿porque te sacaron del correo?-pregunto Carrot Top.

-Pues, me confundí con el correo de todos.

-Eso explica porque me llegaron estos pergaminos- señalo Carrot Top los papeles que traia.

-Yo, lo siento, no sé que salió mal

-No te angusties, por eso Derpy- en eso Carrot Top abrazo rápidamente a su amiga y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la suya- te extrañe muchísimo.

-Carrot, espera, se me ocurrió una idea, pero voy a tardarme un poco, por favor te lo pido como amiga, intenta vigilarlo.

-Está bien, veo que es importante para ti, pero sigo pensando que el poni debería ir al Doctor.

En su desesperación la pegaso emprendió el vuelo y recordó el traje del Doctor y pensó que tal vez allí había alguna utilería que le sirviera. Mientras tanto Carrot contemplaba la _cutie mark _del extraño poni, ella tenía un poco de angustia puesto que no sabía los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, aunque no era la primera vez que su amiga pegaso se metía en problemas por su torpeza, pero esta situación pudiera ser de vida o muerte, ya que su amiga comentaba todo de un modo serio. Mientras tanto el equino café se movía de modo violento.

-Poni, ¿me pregunto que estará pasando por tu cabeza?-dijo para si Carrot Top.

Pero en la cabeza del Doctor estaba pasando mucho, el Doctor estaba en una zona fría, tenebrosa y sin luz, mientras que ante sus ojos aparecían sueños del pasado, rápidamente reconoció que estaba contemplando fragmentos de recuerdos dentro de su cabeza. De forma fugaz el Doctor intento cerrar sus ojos y se tapo las orejas, pero aun así podía escuchar las conversaciones de su distante pasado, como si alguien lo estuviera forzando a escuchar.

El Doctor reconoce su voz pero también recuerda la otra voz, era la última conversación que tuvo con una vieja amiga, quizás su más leal y fiel compañera de todas, su TARDIS. La conversación entre el Doctor y ella se dio en una circunstancia especial y esta jamás podría repetirse en toda su vida.

* * *

><p>-Hay algo que nunca pude decirte-dijo la TARDIS.<p>

-Adiós-dijo con tristeza el Doctor del recuerdo.

-No, yo solamente quise decir... ¡Hola!, ¡Hola!, Doctor, fue muy, muy agradable conocerte- dijo la TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Repentinamente Carrot Top noto que el cuerpo del poni café comenzaba a sacudirse, y que su respiración se hacía más fuerte y con dificultad, de repente, el Doctor exhalo un grito de dolor.<p>

-¡Paren esto!-grito el Doctor.

-¡Derpy apúrate, tu amigo me está empezando a asustar y bastante!

Pero dentro de la cabeza del Doctor se escucho un chasquido y una risa malévola y los recuerdos del Doctor siguieron reproduciéndose ante él, se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos pero las voces penetraban en su ser.

* * *

><p>-¡Morí con miedo!-dijo la voz.<p>

-¿Lo siento?-pregunto el Doctor del recuerdo.

-Usted menciono que….me mantendría con vida, pero morí asustado, adolorido y solo, me hizo confiar en lo que realmente importaba y me decepciono…

* * *

><p>En el mundo real, el cuerpo del Doctor había caído del sofá pero este seguía retorciéndose como loco y seguía sin despertar, repentinamente la pegaso entro por la ventana y en sus cascos tenia la ropa del Doctor y en su boca traía el desatornillador sónico, el cual estaba un poco doblado por que probablemente había sido pisado por las vacas.<p>

-¡Tu amigo extraño me está asustando, anda teniendo sueños muy fuertes y anda gritando como loco!-comento angustiada Carrot Top.

-¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento!-grito el Doctor.

Mientras tanto la pegaso y Carrot Top contemplaban como el cuerpo del poni café comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Doctor tranquilo ya venimos ayudarlo-comento la pegaso reconfortándolo.

Carrot Top miraba desconcertada el atuendo y el aparato que tenia Derpy en su boca.

-De quien es esta ropa ¿no está muy grande?-pregunto Carrot Top.

La poni noto que el atuendo consistía en una chaqueta que rayaba entre el café y marrón casi como el color del pelaje del Doctor, también había una camisa, un moño, unos tirantes, unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas negras.

-Es que cambio de forma, era de su forma de señor del tiempo y… luego te lo explico, ayúdame a buscar algo-comento la pegaso.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Carrot Top

-¡Lo que sea!-comento Derpy desesperada.

La angustia no dejaba razonar bien a la pegaso y usaba el destornillador, como buscando la manera en que funcionara el aparato, pero ni ella estaba segura de lo que realmente hacia el desatornillador. La pegaso presiono el destornillador, el cual hizo un ruido horrible y de repente las luces de la casa de Carrot empezaban a prenderse y apagarse por su cuenta, después comenzaron a romperse todos los focos.

-¡Mis luces, mi lámpara, mi candelabro!-grito Carrot Top.

-Perdon-comento la pegaso angustiada.

Carrot Top, no pudo dejar de pensar porque era importante el Doctor para la pegaso, pero después deshizo esta idea e intento esculcar el abrigo del Doctor y noto que el volumen de los bolsillos no correspondían, puesto que eran más grandes de lo que realmente aparentaban. De los bolsillos saco una bolsa de gomitas, un apio, un paraguas cuyo mango tenia la forma de un signo de interrogación, una bufanda y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando sintió una bolsa pesada, Carrot Top saco la bolsa y noto que era una bolsa con oro en polvo.

-¡Tu amigo es rico!-grito Carrot Top.

-¡Golden Harvest!- le recrimino la pegaso.

Carrot y Derpy decían sus nombres, para regañarse la una a la otra pero afectuosamente se seguían llamaban Derpy Hooves y Carrot Top, tanto así que ya no les importaban sus nombres.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la poni.

Carrot Top siguió buscando y hallo un papel enmarcado, lo examino cuidadosamente y abrió los ojos exaltada

-¡Una invitación a la gran Gala del Galope!-grito exaltada Carrot Top-¿como la consiguió?

-Pero si él nunca ha estado en Equestria-comento la pegaso confundida.

En eso la poni de los cabellos naranjas se le hizo extraño el comentario de la pegaso y siguió examinando el papel enmarcado y noto que las letras del papel cambiaban y desparecían.

-Wow, esto parece magia, es como si el papel me mostrara lo que yo quisiera ver- dijo sorprendida Carrot Top.

-¡Deja eso! -grito el Doctor.

Carrot creyó que le habían llamado la atención pero el poni cafe seguía teniendo horribles pesadillas.

-¡No se que está soñando Doctor pero por favor despierte!- le comento la pegaso.

-¡Detengan esto!-grito el Doctor.

El doctor seguía atrapado dentro de su cabeza, entonces reconoció el sueño y recordó que estaba en una librería, el Doctor tapo sus ojos por la vergüenza pero aun así escuchaba la conversación y reconoció que era de la última vez que la había visto a ella.

-¡No por favor paren esto!-grito el Doctor- ¡no quiero ver esto!

Pero el recuerdo siguió su curso, acompañado por una risa maligna y un chasquido de dedos, en eso el Doctor escucho la última conversación de la que había sido su esposa.

* * *

><p>-Lo chistoso es que siempre sabias como iba morir, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos tu lo sabías…y lloraste, nunca me dijiste porque, pero supongo que sabias que era mi tiempo…debía haberlo sabido…<p>

-¡El tiempo puede cambiarse!-grito el Doctor del recuerdo.

-No estos tiempos, ninguna línea, no te atrevas-en eso su esposa dejo de llorar y cambio de tono-está bien…

* * *

><p>Los sonidos pararon inmediatamente pero se seguía escuchando una risa maligna.<p>

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-gritaba el Doctor- ¡Sal de ahí!

Pero se escucho otro chasquido y empezó otro recuerdo.

-¡Abuelo!-grito la voz de una mujer joven.

-¡No, ese recuerdo no!-grito el Doctor.

Pero los sonidos de la memoria continuaron, era de la despedida que le había hecho a su joven nieta.

* * *

><p>-Durante estos años, tú has cuidado de mí y a cambio tú has cuidado de mí-comento el Doctor del recuerdo.<p>

-¡Abuelo quiero estar contigo!-dijo la voz de un mujer joven.

-Ya no mas Susan, tu eres aun mi nieta y siempre lo serás, pero ahora eres una mujer y quiero que pertenezcas a un sitio, que eches raíces por tu cuenta… quiero que vivas como una mujer normal…

Entonces el Doctor recordó una promesa que nunca le pudo cumplir a su nieta.

-Un día, regresare. Sí, voy a volver. Hasta entonces, no debe haber nada que lamentar, sin lágrimas, ni ansiedades. Sólo tienes que ir hacia adelante en todas sus creencias, y probarme a mí que no me equivoco en las mías, adiós Susan.

* * *

><p>El Doctor no pudo cumplir sus palabras y no regreso y lo que es peor es que comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Le había mentido a su propia sangre, la había abandonado para que tuviera una mejor vida, pero nunca la volvió a ver. Puesto que compañero al que deja, compañero que nunca vuelve a ver.<p>

Las risas siguieron pero los recuerdos cesaron y entonces un ser rompió el silencio. El Doctor vio como la obscuridad se desvanecía y noto que estaban flotando en una plataforma y a punto de caerse.

-Sabes, te quise atormentar con tus enemigos, la primera vez que llegaste a caballolandia, perdón quise decir, Equestria-comento una voz de forma arrogante-nombre absurdo, de dónde venimos eso significaría "la tierra de los jinetes", curioso porque solo veo a los caballos mas no a los jinetes.

-Tu-comento el Doctor.

El Doctor reconoció la voz al instante, era la cosa que mas odiaba, mas a un que los alienígenas con forma de pimentero, era un ser que creaba sueños ilusiones y trucos baratos, y que tenia fascinación por manipular las mentes, era bastante familiar a otra criatura de Equestria, era la Discordia personal del Doctor, y de vez en cuando de un incauto que durmiera junto al Doctor. En resumidas cuentas era la amalgama de las zonas más obscuras de la naturaleza del Doctor y que estaba enterrado lo más profundo de su ser.

-Sí, ya se, el señor del sueño, probablemente el Valeyard, al final somos lo mismo y aunque dejaste amigos y enemigos atrás, usted me trajo consigo, siempre lo hace, después de todo somos el Doctor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Nos odiamos, recuerdas, y lo que quiero es que quedes aquí atrapado, que pierdas tu absurda y patética lujuria por la vida, eso, simplemente eso.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Tal vez no pierdas las ganas de vivir, pero solo piensa en cuantos han muerto en tu nombre, todos sus amigos y la gente con la que has mantenido contacto, pero veo que ahora quieres empezar en este sitio, deberían ponerte un aviso de advertencia, para que nadie se te acerque.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!- dijo enojado el Doctor.

El ser salió de las sombras e hizo presencia ante el Doctor y vio que de las sombras salió un pequeño pegaso gris que tenia cierto parecido a él, pero este portaba un moño de color rojo, estaba un poco calvo de la melena, tenia ojeras en los ojos y de _cutie mark_ portaba un reloj de arena roto, en su casco izquierdo tenia cargando lo que parecía una pierna.

-Pues ya ves, siempre me visto para la ocasión, que te parece esta forma-comento el señor del sueño-quieres un poco de carne, veo que tu regeneración es un poco flaca.

En eso el señor del sueño dio una mordida a la pierna y comenzó a reírse. Mientras tanto afuera en la realidad, la pegaso noto que el Doctor ya casi no estaba respirando.

-¡Doctor, despierte, eso no es real, es solo un sueño!- le rogo la pegaso al cuerpo ya inmóvil de Doctor.

Dentro del sueño del Doctor, el señor de tiempo seguía manteniendo su conversación consigo mismo.

-Siempre me niegas, quieres aparentar que la obscuridad en ti no existe, pero sabes que yo soy el lado que se dio cuenta que al final, no hay nada que puedas hacer para prevenir la catarsis de moralidad espuria.

-¡Me trajiste aquí solo para atormentarme!- le grito el Doctor

-Esta vez te estoy echando el casco- en eso el señor del sueño le aventó el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo-fue muy literal, lo siento, quiero decir…

El Doctor noto que la plataforma crecía y que el vacio era cubierto por suelo, entonces el Doctor estaba por arrojarse, puesto que quizás solo así despertaría.

-¡Crees que suicidarte en el sueño te despertara y llegaras a la realidad!-le dijo en mofa el señor del sueño.

En eso se escucho un eco, la voz de una criatura, llego al centro de su ser.

-¡Doctor, por favor levántese, tiene que vivir!

-¡Maldición, ese animal idiota!- comento enfadado el señor del sueño-¡Esta es la tercera vez que arruina mis planes, ya van tres sueños que me arruina!

-¡Que!-dijo sorprendido el Doctor.

-Intente atormentarlo con sus enemigos en el primer sueño pero ella lo despertó y luego intente crear un segundo sueño pero no contaba con que esa bestia fuera una sonámbula-le comento el señor del sueño.

-El segundo sueño, entonces ella realmente…

-Así es, patético, soñó con que usted era un muffin y que lo comía mientras dormía, además no me diga que no ve las señales .

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Oh rayos, usted es tan inocente y no puedes ver lo que esa criaturita siente. Vi su mente por un instante, pero eso lo sabría si me aceptara, si aceptara sus impulsos y sus deseos.

En eso el vacio donde estaba el Doctor comenzaba a desaparecer, haciendo que el Doctor estuviera en una zona segura. El Doctor en el sueño estaba a salvo no obstante en el mundo real comenzaba a morirse, puesto que su cuerpo ya no respiraba y comenzó a dejar de moverse.

-¡Por favor Doctor respire!-le rogo la pegaso

La pegaso estaba desesperada e hizo lo único que estaba al alcance de sus cascos, pero sin saber si era la manera correcta, y de repente la pegaso choco sus labios con los del Doctor, mientras derramaba lagrimas en su rostro.

-¡Doctor, por favor respire, quiero que me cuente sus historias de las que no entiendo nada!-grito la pegaso.

En eso la pegaso, realizo el acto de darle respiración al Doctor.

-¡Vamos usted es el único que le ha gustado mi comida, todos lo demás dicen que soy mala cocinando, incluso le prepare los huevos con heno que tanto le gustan, pero por favor despierte!-comento llorando la pegaso.

La pegaso no era precisamente una buena cocinera pero si al Doctor le agrado su comida fue por el hecho de que a él le gusta comer cosas excéntricas.

La pegaso no se rindió y continuó prodigándole el aliento de vida al Doctor y siguió entregándole palabras de animo esperando que estas le llegaran al centro de su ser.

-¡Me encantaron sus palabras y me fascino como nos movimos de un sitio a otro en su extraña maquina!-la pegaso se detuvo un instante- y lo más importante, es que yo… creo que yo…

-Derpy-comento Carrot Top- no me digas que tu…

La pegaso volteo su cabeza y Carrot vio que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

En el sueño el Doctor ya estaba a salvo pero al borde de la muerte en el exterior. De la nada, al Doctor lo rodearon varios orbes que parecían burbujas y comenzaron a llover plumas grises en el sueño. El Doctor supo que eran las burbujas, eran sus vidas pasadas, las formas que antes había adquirido.

En eso una burbuja que tenía la voz de un anciano, y que fue de su primera vida, le dijo

-Me decepcionas chico, recuerda que tu eres el Doctor y sin importar lo que pase…

-Nosotros, jamás, jamás, nos damos por vencido-le dijeron en coro las once burbujas.

-Tienen razón, tengo razón, da la casualidad de que me estas mintiendo señor del sueño, puesto si yo muero en el sueño despertare, por eso el vacio desaparece y la plataforma va creciendo.

-No espera- comento el señor del sueño.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón, si metí la pata en varias ocasiones pero no lo hare en este sitio, nunca mas, así que nos vemos señor del sueño! –le grito el Doctor.

-Al final yo tendre la ultima palabra Doctor, si tan solo las bestias supieran algunos sinónimos…

El Doctor no escucho las últimas palabras y regreso a la realidad.

El Doctor observaba como la pegaso depositaba sus labios en los suyos y parpadeo un instante dejándose envolver, como siendo el cómplice del robo de un beso, el Doctor, no sintió rechazo a este y por el contrario se dejo envolver por este, la pegaso se separo de este y después el Doctor recupero el hilo de su voz.

-Derpy-comento el Doctor con dificultad en la respiración.

-¡Por Celestia, está vivo!-grito de forma alegre la pegaso.

-Oh cielos tuve una terrible pesadilla-comento de forma burlona el Doctor, fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto.

El Doctor se levanto riendo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, la pegaso pensó que era una charada para ocultar su tristeza y Carrot Top solo pensaba que solo se estaba haciendo el rudo. Y entonces la pegaso abrazo Doctor y este se lo regreso como si nada.

-Gracias Derpy, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Está bien, Doctor- comento la pegaso llorando de alegría.

Mientras los cuerpos se juntaban ante el roce, algo alteraba el ritmo en los corazones del Doctor, una sensación que no recordaba desde hace bastante tiempo, el abrazo se postergo por un largo rato y cruzaron sus cuellos, después chocaron miradas, contemplándose mutuamente y llego un momento en que alguien les llamo la atención.

-Hmm- tocio de forma falsa Carrot Top-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Así, soy el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor estiro su casco para saludar, pero aun abrazando a Derpy.

-Bueno, todos me llaman al doctor, y yo no sé por qué, Derpy sabes ¿por qué?-pregunto el Doctor.

-No-dijo sonriente la pegaso mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Vez, ella tampoco sabe, aunque yo también me hago llamar el doctor también, aún no recuerdo la razon.


	11. Jugo de zanahoria

Jugo de zanahoria

El Doctor tenía en sus cascos a la pegaso, y se preguntaba quién era ella realmente, puesto que la pegaso intervino en su subconsciente, y tres veces, contra si mismo, el único que había podido romper una ilusión del señor del sueño había sido el Doctor mismo, pero la lluvia de plumas grises no fue algo gratuito, ni que sus otras once encarnaciones se le apareciesen en forma de burbuja.

El señor del sueño menciono que ella había roto varias ilusiones, pero ¿como lo había hecho? y ¿porque ella?, tal vez el señor del sueño le estaba jugando una treta al decirle todas esas palabras, puesto que su lado oscuro tiende a mentir al igual que él.

En ese momento Carrot jalo a su amiga para que dejara de abrazar al Doctor y empezó a mirarlo de forma inquisitiva.

-Exijo saber ¿quién es? y ¿cual su nombre? - comento Carrot sentándose en un sofá y cruzando sus cascos.

-Soy el Doctor y cuando le digo que no sé quien soy, lo digo en serio, apenas me estoy cocinando, puesto que puedo ser: un viejo gruñón, un hermano mayor con quien contar, un caballero, un bohemio, un ser gentil pero agresivo, un petulante, un genio, un inocente optimista, un enojado con la vida, un maniaco o puedo ser…

En eso el Doctor se distrajo con un sonido.

-Miren una mosca… espera cuantas ya llevo.

-Once si cuenta a la mosca-comento la pegaso.

-Cierto, la mosca, muy importante, así que en resumen, no tengo idea- respondió el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor buscaba improvisar algo que lo dejara de fastidiar con el nombre, entonces noto sus cascos lastimados.

-¿Doctor de que es exactamente?-pregunto Carrot.

-Pues creo que soy un Doctor de prácticamente todo-comento el Doctor inseguro.

El doctor cayó en la cuenta de sus cascos lastimados y se puso un mote algo ridículo y fastidiosos.

- Soy Whoof, no espera, eso me suena a un mal chiste, bueno mis amigos me conocían como Theta Sigma o _Bad Penny _, sí, me gusta el nombre de Penny, muy masculino.

-¿Se llama Penny?- pregunto Carrot escéptica.

-¡Puff!, que absurdo, con Doctor basta.

-¿Y de donde viene?-dijo inquisitiva Carrot.

-Yo, provengo del planeta Gallopey… quiero decir Gallifrey, lo siento convivir con ponis, localizado en la constelación de Kasterborous.

En eso Carrot se enfado de que le estuvieran tomando el pelo y no queria que cualquier fulano estuviera con su amiga.

-¿Su signo?-pregunto Carrot enfadada.

-Ah, mi signo, esa es fácil, mi signo son computadores cruzadas.

Pero Carrot lo miraba de manera escéptica, y la ira en su ser se fue incrementando,

-¿Su edad?-pregunto con más enfado Carrot Top.

-Casi 900 años-dijo el Doctor.

.La paciencia de Carrot ya estaba hasta el límite de las bufonadas del Doctor y se pelaje amarillento adquirió un color rojo.

-¡Ya deje de mentir!-grito Carrot.

-Calma, de acuerdo, me descubriste, tengo más de mil, sabes, del universo de donde vengo, el insistir sobre la edades es de muy mala educación y no me preguntes una cifra cerrada porque perdí la cuenta con estos cascos.

Carrot no aguantaba la conversación con el Doctor y jalo a su mejor amiga para conversar de forma discreta, puesto que le tenía un gran respeto en sus decisiones, pero no le agradaba el amigo loco de Derpy.

-Me disculpa-dijo la pegaso.

En eso Carrot Top separo a la pareja que se abrazaba y arrastro a su amiga a la cocina.

-Genial, de todos los ponis a los que les tuviste que poner la mirada, tuviste que fijarte en un loco- le reprimió Carrot.

-Espera, yo... lo encontré tirado y se veía tan solo, pero no está loco y creo que te dijo la verdad- dijo la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor grito desde la sala:

-¡A propósito las estoy escuchando y en esta ocasión dije la verdad!

Carrot ignoro el grito de su detestable invitado.

-Ves, dijo "en esta ocasión", eso quiere decir que es un mentiroso y luego mira todos los cachivaches que trae, el apio, el oro en polvo y ese extraño papel, creo que es un saqueador de minas o algo así-comento la pegaso.

-Se que no me vas a creer pero el vino de otro mundo, el cayo en una caja azul-comento la pegaso.

-Empiezas a hablar como Lyra- le replico Carrot.

-No caí-replico el Doctor desde la sala-creo que el termino correcto es aterrizar, perdón, mal termino, equetrice, rayos no puedo hablar sin que suene a caballo.

Carrot Top se canso de las intromisiones del Doctor y cerraron las puertas de la cocina.

-¡No las escucho, podrían hablar más fuerte!- grito el Doctor.

Carrot y Derpy escuchaban al Doctor, pero él no podía escucharlos.

-Mira, es un viajero del tiempo y si no me crees, solo mira su _cutie mark_- comento la pegaso.

-¿Y eso qué? Colgate Minuette Romanadvoratrelundar tiene una _cutie mark_ así y solo es una dentista.

-¿Quien?-pregunto la pegaso.

-La unicornio azul que es dentista, a la que te lleve por caries provocadas por muffins- dijo Carrot en reprimenda.

-Cierto, ya me acorde pero eso es raro, ¿por qué tendría una _cutie mark_ de reloj de arena?-pregunto la pegaso intrigada.

-Más raro es su nombre-le replico Carrot- Colgate, ¿quien se llama así?, también esta esa poni de cabello naranja llamada Rani y ella no es una viajera del tiempo, pero si no me crees, mira a Pinkie Pie, ella tiene globos en el flanco y no es una globera, aunque siempre porta algunos, pero eso no es su oficio.

-Tienes razón, no creo que sean unas damas del tiempo- comento la pegaso.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-pregunto la poni.

-Es la especie del Doctor, son señores del tiempo, el no es un poni- le contesto Derpy.

-En serio no soporto estas bufonadas te está tomando el pelo, creo que tomare un jugo de zanahoria-comento frustrada Carrot- y lo siento Derpy, pero se me hace difícil creer esto, pro admito que fue raro la cosa que usaste para romper mis vidrios.

Mientras Carrot y Derpy conversaban, el Doctor hacia grandes esfuerzos para caminar, la vista del Doctor se poso sobre sus artilugios y pensó que Derpy había intervenido para recuperar sus objetos.

El Doctor noto que su desatornillador sónico estaba abollado pero parecía funcionar, se le hacía extraño que su regeneración estuviese fallando, no estaban sanando sus heridas y se había encontrado con el señor del sueño, eso era un mal augurio de su cuerpo, el Doctor teorizo que quizás el planeta influyo en su regeneración. Entonces a los lejos observo un espejo ovalado y el Doctor se fue acercando, entonces al contemplar su cuerpo en el espejo, le dio un shock y grito a los aires:

-¡Esta regeneración, salió mal, terriblemente mal, el pelo, este pelo, ya lo he tenido antes!- dijo angustiado el Doctor.

Entonces el Doctor puso su casco en el espejo haciendo que esta se fragmentase pero sin romperse. Entonces desde la cocina se escucho el grito del Doctor.

-¡Doctor!-grito la pegaso.

Entonces Carrot se llevo su vaso de jugo, sin darle tiempo de sorberlo. En su mente se preocupaba de que le dieran otra de esas extrañas convulsiones al Doctor, pero sus temores se confirmaron, el Doctor si se estaba convulsionando.

-¡Quédense atrás, estoy terminando, y en estos momentos no tendré nada de sentido así quiero que no se acerquen hasta que este estable, las regeneraciones siempre son un caos!

-¿Doctor que le pasa?- pregunto la pegaso, desobedeciendo la orden del Doctor y poniéndose a su lado.

En eso el Doctor puso sus dos cascos en los hombros de la pegaso y el Doctor lo contemplaba de manera seria y seductora, le puso sus cascos en su cabello y le acariciaba la oreja como si nada.

-Tranquila, dulce pegaso de pupilas doradas y cabellos de áureos resplandores , todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Inclusive Carrot Top se sorprendió de la actitud galante del Doctor, en eso la pegaso sintió algo extraño en su estomago y se empezó a sonrojar de la actitud del Doctor, era seductora, en eso le fue acercando el hocico a Derpy poco a poco liberando su calido aliento sobre su rostro, la pegaso sentía como si la fuera a besar en ese instante pero la pegaso no pudo resistirse a la tentación y se fueron acercándose poco a poco.

-¡Ahh, quítele sus cascos de encima, si le hace algo a mi Derpy y le prometo que sufrirá todo la ira de Golden Harvest!-grito Carrot.

En eso la poni de tierra noto su vaso y decidió arrojarle el jugo al Doctor.

De forma repentina el Doctor empezó a sacudirse de nuevo y luego su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa estúpida y luego Carrot noto algo particular en ambos ponis.

-¿Quisieran un _jelly baby_?- pregunto el Doctor.

Luego la pegaso y Carrot Top se asustaron de la voz grave del Doctor y de su sonrisa extraña.

-Doctor me está asustando- comento la pegaso

El Doctor se sacudió de nuevo y le dijo.

-¡Corazón valiente Derpy!- comento el Doctor con otro cambio de voz y ahora su timbre era chillón y Carrot Top logro identificarlo con un acento de Trottingham

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo el Profesor?-pregunto Carrot.

-No soy el Profesor-dijo el Doctor con un tono petulante- soy el Doctor y cambio querida, es el cambio, al parecer el espejo y el jugo sirvieron como reactivos.

El Doctor empezó a sacudirse de nuevo como si el Doctor estuviese poseído, pero la verdad es que estaba pasando por una crisis de personalidad.

-¡Decídete!-grito el Doctor.

-¿A quién le habla?-pregunto Carrot.

En eso el Doctor empezó a gritar varias frase inconexas y sin sentido pero cada uno con distinto timbre:

-¡Tengo que revertir la polaridad del flujo de neutrones!, ¡Allons-y! ,¡Gerónimo!

Finalmente el Doctor exhalo un aliento dorado de su boca, similar al que había visto Derpy cuando lo vio por primera vez, noto también que las heridas que le había provocado Estram sanaban rápidamente, a excepción de su casco izquierdo.

-¡Éxito!-grito el Doctor.

-¿De qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-La regeneración, solo necesitaba un buen susto y valla susto, retomemos algunos puntos, ahora soy un poni y los ponis son _cool_ ,y oficialmente me volví ovolactovegetariano.

-¿Ovo qué?-pregunto Carrot.

-Tomo leche, como huevos, frutas y vegetales, excepto las peras.

-Y las manzanas- agrego la pegaso.

-Mentí, ahora me gustan las manzanas, pero odio las zanahorias, sin ofender chica naranja, pero recordé mis traumas de cuando era gordo y odio las zanahorias-replico el Doctor- mi voz se oye extraño, el acento es casi neutro.

-¡Sus heridas Doctor, sanaron por completo!-comento sorprendida la pegaso.

-Bueno el casco izquierdo me sigue doliendo un poco-dijo el Doctor- pero este proceso de la regeneración siempre es un caos las primeras horas, pero este Doctor ya esta cocinado, solo falta enfriarse un poco, pero ya estuvo, puede que salgo un casco extra o puede que no, pero no mas bufonadas.

Carrot se sorprendió por ese hecho, cuando lo vio parecía que iba a morirse, ahora parecía un poni distinto, pero físicamente era igual, solo que totalmente enérgico, cabía la posibilidad de lo que había visto era un encantamiento, y no la presencia de un extraterrestre.

De repente el Doctor se miro nuevamente al espejo fragmentado y se empezó a contemplar pero sin miedo.

-Un poco flexible la cara, dientes firmes, mira mis cejas, te conté que hay un planeta en la cual se comunican con las cejas- dijo el Doctor moviendo las cejas.

-¡Mi espejo, lo rompió!- le grito Carrot.

-Tranquila, ves ese polvo, tómalo todo si gustas, es un arma que ya no me volverá ser útil, ni sé porque la traía antes-le dijo el Doctor con confianza.

-¡En serio!- comento sorprendida Carrot- un momento, ¿Cómo se que no lo robaste?

Pero el Doctor ignoro sus comentarios y siguió mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Como me veo?, feo, guapo, sexy, flaco, café, guapo otra vez, cierto muy vanidoso, necesito opiniones.

-Se ve bien Doctor- comento la pegaso.

-Patético, un poni preguntando de su aspecto físico-dijo Carrot en forma despectiva.

-Nadie más va a votar, ¿no?, bueno dos de tres, soy decente.

-No, no lo es- comento Carrot en voz baja.

-Escuche eso y tienes razón, falta ropa- le replico el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor fue galopando por todos los rincones de la casa de Carrot buscando trajes y atuendos, que ponerse.

-¿Ahora que me pongo?

- Oiga, esa ropa es mia-comento Carrot.

-Mira un kimono-comento el Doctor.

-Es mi disfraz- dijo Carrot apenada.

-¿De qué?

-De algo que ella lee, creo que era Ru-poni Kenshin-contesto la pegaso por Carrot.

-¿Ru-poni que, perdón?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Es un disfraz de… eso no les importa- respondió Carrot sonrojada.

-Toda esta ropa es de mujer…yegua-comento el Doctor- lo que sea, excepto por el sombrero vaquero y los cuernos rojos, parece un disfraz de Halloween ¿no es gracioso?, un poni con sombrero.

-¡Toda la ropa es de mujer, porque esta en mi casa!-grito Carrot.

- Valla, es solterona, debí suponerlo antes-comento el Doctor.

-¡Fue suficiente!-grito Carrot.

En eso Carrot, estaba por sacar a golpes al Doctor, cuando la pegaso intervino para detener a su amiga, intentando halarla con fuerzas.

-Doctor, ¿porque portaba tantos atuendos para el cuello?-pregunto la pegaso mientra se esforzaba por detener a su amiga.

-La bufanda pues por el frio, la corbata la deje en mi bolsillo y el moñito lo tenía en mi cuello, pero sabes ninguno me agrada ahora.

-¡Voy a matarlo!-grito Carrot.

-Se llevara una sorpresa si lo intenta-comento el Doctor confiado.

-¿Que me dice de la corbata?-pregunto la pegaso.

-La corbata no- dijo el Doctor en queja.

-Me gusta su corbata- comento la pegaso intentando detener a su amiga.

-Es que con la crin café y la corbata me hace parecerme a él-comento el Doctor.

-¿A quién?-pregunto la pegaso.

-A alguien del pasado, mi décima vida para ser exactos, pero bueno, reciclar ropa y tener esta crin, me hace sentir más joven, aunque cualquier diría que ando por una crisis por la edad.

En eso Carrot se libero de los cascos de su amiga.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!- grito Carrot.


	12. La pegaso y el tiempo

.

* * *

><p>La pegaso y el tiempo<p>

-¡Largo de aquí!-grito Carrot.

Carrot estaba por golpear al Doctor con uno de sus cascos, pero el Doctor logro interceptar su golpe con sus cascos delanteros y empezó a sacudir velozmente su pesuña como si la estuviese saludando.

-Cierto, usted no quiere conversar conmigo-comento el Doctor- es una poni muy ocupada, buscando todavía su semental, bueno, yo también soy alguien ocupado, cosas que hacer, un planeta por explorar, gracias por la interesante conversación.

-¡Me las pagara Doctor!-grito Carrot.

-Así me gusta, lo va captando rápido, ve, es una poni lista y le dije que tomara la bolsa para daños- comento sonriente el Doctor.

Golden Harvest exhalo un grito y soltó su casco de los del Doctor, haciendo que esta diera unos pasos atrás.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo tomare mis cosas, veamos, papel psíquico, el encendedor, destornillador sónico, la bufanda aunque solo la guardare, mi apio-en eso el Doctor empezó a comérselo- delicioso, no sé porque tenía un apio en mi bolsillo y mi bota izquierda en la que guardo la llave de mi TARDIS.

-¿Ya se va Doctor?-pregunto decepcionada Derpy.

-¡Claro que se va!-grito Carrot.

Posteriormente, la poni naranja tomo la bolsa con los polvos de oro del Doctor y empezó a golpearlo con este.

-¡Largo de aquí, maniático!-refunfuño Carrot.

-¡Espera!-le rogo el Doctor.

Carrot le propino varios golpes en la cara hasta el punto de tumbarle y hacerle tragar sus dientes delanteros.

-En todos mis años jamás pensé usar el oro de esa manera- comento el Doctor con un ventanal en el hocico.

-¡Rayos ahora si me pase!-dijo Carrot arrepentida-¡lo siento, pero usted me saco primero de mis casillas!

Repentinamente, los orificios de donde se le cayeron los dientes, le empezaban a salir unos nuevos y más relucientes.

-¡Monstruo!-grito Carrot.

En eso Carrot salió galopando hacia su hortaliza de zanahorias.

-Que paso con las disculpas de hace rato-comento el Doctor-rayos me hizo tragar mis dientes, raro, me salieron dientes de repuesto pero el casco izquierdo no está sanando, muy raro.

-Dijo, en serio eso de irse de aquí- comento triste la pegaso.

-De la casa nada mas, bueno, ya te cause muchos problemas y tu amiga es demasiada agradable, es muy… ¿cuál es la palabra que usaría en Equestria?, así, todo una yegua, pero bueno, ya no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, ni ser una molestia para ella, ¿Porque será soltera?

-¡Ya callase con eso!-grito un voz fuera de la casa de Carrot.

-Doctor, ¿dónde va?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Pues yo voy…

-¡Lejos de aquí!- interrumpió Carrot.

En eso Carrot trajo una manguera y empezó a rociar a presión al Doctor con esta.

-Carrot el Doctor ya se iba- le comento la pegaso.

-¡No me importa!, ¡Largo!

En eso el Doctor galapo sin chistar fuera de la casa de Carrot.

-¡Cierto, mis otras pertenencias!-grito el Doctor.

En eso Carrot le comenzaba a lanzar todas sus pertenencias e incluso los pergaminos que Derpy le había enviado por error, excepto el paraguas y todas estas cosas iban dirigidas al cuerpo del Doctor, pero este los esquivaba como si nada, señal de que estaba sanando enteramente.

-Vaya Derpy, después de ti, ella es la poni más amigable que he conocido, incluso me dio un baño, que por cierto me hacía falta.

-Doctor, no lleva mucho tiempo en Equestria- le replico la pegaso.

-Buen punto, por eso dije que era una poni amable-le contesto el Doctor.

-Doctor, ella es una buena poni, solo que no cree que sea un alienígena.

-Sí, sé que es buena, por eso debería conseguirse un poni especial.

-¡Deje de meterse en mis relaciones!-grito Carrot, mientras que azotaba la puerta de su casa-¡Y no creo que sea un alíen, es un lunático y luego le salieron dientes y su cuerpo sano rápido!

-Carrot, el también es un buen poni… señor del tiempo, el habla demasiado y dice muchas cosas sin sentido, pero es divertido.

-¡No me importa, solo déjenme en paz, ya dije!

En eso la pegaso empezó a tocar la puerta de la casa de Carrot, rogándole que esta saliera pronto, pero vio que todo era inútil, y al final desistió, en eso la pegaso contemplaba como el Doctor andaba merodeando alrededor de las demás casas en Ponyville.

-Bueno, es hora de partir- comento el Doctor.

-¡Doctor, no se puede ir!-le comento la pegaso.

-No existe el "no se puede" en mi diccionario-replico el Doctor.

-Pero ¿por qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Pues queme esa página de mi diccionario, si, mi diccionario es de palabras y frases enteras- le mintió el Doctor.

-No me refiero a eso, yo quería mostrarle, Ponyville y quería mostrarle donde trabajo y yo además… este.

-Quieres darme el recorrido-dijo sonriente el Doctor.

-Si-dijo entusiasmada la pegaso.

-De acuerdo, empecemos por tu casa-comento el Doctor.

-Pero no va poder subir-dijo la pegaso extrañada.

-Ese no será un problema para mí, dijo confiado el Doctor- pero antes déjame ver el recuento de daños.

En eso el Doctor empezó a ver todas las cosas que había arrojado Carrot y empezó a seleccionarlas.

-Bueno mi traje especial ya no me queda, la llave de mi TARDIS a la corbata, mi papel psíquico, un reloj de bolsillo, el encendedor y mi desatornillador, creo que es todo.

-¿Que tiene de especial su traje?, digo aparte de los bolsillos, su traje hace algo mágico como su desatornillador o su papelito.

-Uhm, se puede quemar, romper, arrugarse y lavarse en seco.

-¿Y que lo hace especial?-pregunto la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor comenzó a parlotear de manera rápida.

- Esas ropas son de cuando tenía mi forma de señor de tiempo, bueno técnicamente sigo siendo un señor de tiempo solo que físicamente parezco un poni, pero señor de tiempo por dentro y es mi traje especial, eso lo hace especial, bueno ya no me gusta, ahora que lo analizo no es la primera vez que reciclo ropa, espera un momento ¿y estos pergaminos?

-Mi culpa, se los entregue a Carrot Top por error-se disculpo la pegaso.

El Doctor uso su lectura dinámica y termino leyendo todo rápido y es entonces que comenzó a reírse de lo que había leído.

-Parece que encontré a _Hairy Potter _–comento el Doctor.

-¿A quién?-pregunto la pegaso

-Starswirl el barbudo, el maestro del hechizo amniomorfico, amnio significa "recipiente" y mórfico es redundante, lo traduces entonces como el hechicero de cortes de tazón y luego lo traduces al…

En eso el Doctor vio que la pegaso se le quedaba mirando de forma extraña.

-Olvídalo, mal chiste, pero lo que me hizo reír es que dice que los unicornios pueden viajar en el tiempo-dijo riendo el Doctor- y aquí viene la mejor parte, es que puede viajar atrás en el tiempo pero solo por unos minutos.

En eso el Doctor empezó a reírse más fuerte

-Eso no se me hace muy gracioso-le replico la pegaso.

-Es que es muy tierno, lo único que podrían provocar serian pequeñas paradojas, viajes muy cortos comparados con la TARDIS-comento el Doctor con cierta pedantería.

-Mire, este otro pergamino dice que hay un hechizo para detener el tiempo.

Entonces el Doctor puso un rostro serio e inmediatamente, le arrebato el pergamino a la pegaso empezó a romper el pergamino con su hocico y sus cascos, posterirormente empezó a comerse los pequeños fragmentos del pergamino.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunta enfadada la pegaso

-Es obvio-dijo el Doctor con la boca llena- el tiempo detenido, no es muy gracioso, no funciona como en _Bernardo_, y no queremos que el pasado y el futuro colapse, créeme, me ha pasado y es algo feo, muy feo.

-¿Quién es Bernardo?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Olvídalo, no es importante- le respondió el Doctor-entrégame el otro.

-No si lo va a romper.

-De acuerdo quédatelo.

En eso la pegaso lo puso en el buzón de Carrot para devolverlo a la oficina de correos, al parecer ese pergamino pertenecía las arcas de Canterlot. Luego el Doctor y la pegaso empezaron a caminar en Ponyville.

-Bueno noto que todas las casas son muy uniformes, casi todas tienen el mismo diseño-comento sereno el Doctor.

A lo lejos, en una esquina, el Doctor noto una silueta y reconoció inmediatamente que era un ser cornudo y de color azul.

-¡Derpy sal de aquí!- grito el Doctor.

-¿Qué ocurre Doctor?-pregunto angustiada la pegaso.

-¡Un minotauro, eso pasa!-grito el Doctor- no sé cómo llego a Equestria, pero ese ser puede ser un bruto hostil o un ser que se alimenta de tu fe y tus creencias, en ambos casos te termina matando, vuela de aquí ahora, intentare distraerlo.

-Pero Doctor los minotauros, no hacen…

Pero el Doctor salió galopando intentando distraerlo y cuando se encontró cara a cara con el ser este solo comento una palabra.

-Saludos-comento el minotauro azul mientras presumía su figura física y sus músculos, mientras cargaba un cesto en su brazo.

-¡Que rayos!-comento el Doctor sorprendido- digo, hola.

En eso el minotauro siguió su camino, dejando confundido al Doctor.

-Doctor ¿que fue eso?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Parece que me confundí, del universo del que vengo habían distintas clases de minotauros, pero estos no eran hostiles.

-¿Le asustan los minotauros?-pregunto la pegaso.

-No-respondió el Doctor- solo que creí que mi pasado me había alcanzado, bueno a seguir con el recorrido.

-¿Tiene miedo de algo?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Pues sí, de quien mas-respondió en mofa el Doctor.

En eso la pegaso quedo extrañado con la respuesta criptica del Doctor, la cual la dejaba con muchas dudas, de repente su mente concibió una pregunta interesante.

-Oiga Doctor y ¿Cómo funciona eso del tiempo?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Es complicado.

-Vamos, intentare entenderlo- le rogo la pegaso.

-De acuerdo, normalmente se asume que el tiempo es una progresión estricta de causa y efecto, pero de hecho, desde un punto de vista ni linear, ni subjetivo, es mas como una pelota que se bambolea y tambalea, tu sabes,_wibbly-wobbly,__timey-wimey_…cosas del tiempo, no creí que fuera a dar esa explicación de nuevo.

-No comprendí.

-Te dije que sería complicado que lo entendieras, pero quizá te puedas dar una idea-comento sonriente el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor tomo su reloj de bolsillo que no marcaba bien la hora y cuyas manecillas estaban detenidas en el número doce, en eso el Doctor le mostro el reloj con su casco y comento.

-Sabes Derpy, incluso un reloj de bolsillo estropeado marca bien la hora dos veces en un solo día.

-No es cierto-replico la pegaso.

Entonces en Ponyville sonó la torre del reloj marcando que ya era mediodía, entonces la pegaso dibujo una expresión alegre en su rostro y entendió lo que había comentado el Doctor, hasta el punto de comenzar a reírse.

-Pero Doctor, eso solo es correcto desde cierto punto de vista-comento la pegaso.

-Exacto y esa es la perspectiva que tienes tu y quizás todos, me imagino que solo ven números y programaciones de eventos, pero yo puedo sentirlo fluir o cuando esta fijo y cuando el tiempo se bifurca perpetuamente hacia innumerables futuros.

En eso el Doctor alzo su cabeza a los aires contemplando el sol.

-En serio-dijo sorprendida la pegaso.

-Tranquila no tengo el don de la omnisciencia, pero en tu mundo, el tiempo se siente distinto, se siente como… mira una cosa brillante en el cielo.

-Doctor eso es el sol-comento la pegaso.

-En serio, se ve extraño-comento el Doctor.

En eso la pegaso veía como los globos oculares del Doctor se ponían rojos.

-¡Doctor, no lo debe mirar fijamente!-grito la pegaso.

-Oh cierto, ya decía yo que algo me lastimaba la vista, pero no es raro la posición en la que esta.

-No hay nada raro, la princesa Celestia siempre cuida que el sol este en perfecta posición.

-Vaya, eso lo explica todo, pueden manipular los astros y el clima, bueno, con razón se me hacia extraño la manera en que estaba el sol.

En eso los globos oculares del Doctor comenzaban a sanar y la pegaso contemplaba extrañada los ojos del Doctor.

-Mira, mis ojos sanan pero el casco izquierdo no, tal vez si me lo arranco.

En eso el Doctor abrió su hocico y comenzó a morderse su casco izquierdo, rápidamente el pegaso le movió el casco.

-Doctor, basta, a veces pienso que es listo y otras veces siento que no tiene sentido.

-Yo, listo, me halagas Derpy-comento el Doctor- bueno no debo abusar de la regeneración.

-¿Cómo sano tan rápido?-pregunto la pegaso.

-En las primeras horas de una regeneración sano rápido, pero no dura mucho este efecto.

-Oiga Doctor y ¿no va a reparar ese reloj?

El Doctor se quedo contemplando el reloj por un largo.

-Creo que no, me gusta el número doce, mi numero favorito, de hecho tal vez me haga un tatuaje con ese número-comento el Doctor.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Pues tengo doce, quiero decir, soy el doce, un momento… soy el doce-dijo consternado el Doctor- solo me queda una regeneración…quiero decir, una vida para que me entiendas.

-Todos tenemos solo una vida Doctor-comento la pegaso.

-No me refiero a esta, a lo que me refiero es que no más champiñones verdes, es decir, no más vidas, solo una regeneracion-dijo para sí el Doctor- ya solo me queda una.

En eso el Doctor comenzó a girar en círculos y a gritar.

¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡una vida!, ¡Y solo tengo un milenio de edad, quiero hacer muchas cosas aun!

En eso la pegaso se puso en su camino y le puso un ala en su espalda.

-Cálmese Doctor.

-De acuerdo solo tengo que ser muy cuidadoso, evitar ser tan emocional y ser más Doctor.

-Bueno partamos a mi hogar, no está lejos de aquí, está en esa dirección.

En eso el Doctor comenzó a galopar con sus tres patas y comenzó a rodear a la pegaso, la sensación de sus cascos en la tierra y el pasto se sentía extraña y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

-Se siente fantástico, escucha el troteo… es increíble, creo que me está empezando a gustar esto de las patas, de acuerdo una carrera tu y yo, hacia donde tu casa, es más te dejare volar- comento confiado el Doctor.

-De acuerdo Doctor-comento sonriente la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor y la pegaso comenzaron su carreara, uno en tierra y otro volando en aire, pero muy pegados casi rosándose, galoparon bastante mientras que el Doctor devoraba con sus ojos la vista que le ofrecían las casa de Ponyville, algunas eran parecidas las unas con la otras, ya cercano a la casa de la pegaso llego un momento en que el Doctor tropezó y comenzó a rodar por el suelo.

-Doctor está bien-comento la pegaso.

-Ando de maravilla solo quise rodar en el pasto, poner mi panza al sol.

En eso el Doctor comenzó a frotar su espalda con el pasto y comenzo a emular a un perro acostado.

-No es cierto, usted tropezó-le replico la pegaso.

-No, claro que no, soy el Doctor, no me tropecé, solo cancele la carrera y quise sentir el pasto, se siente genial.

En eso el Doctor comenzó a revolcarse y mover sus cascos arriba y hacia abajo, dando la cara al cielo, en eso la pegaso le ofreció un casco al Doctor.

-De acuerdo Doctor déjeme ayudarlo.

En eso la pegaso tomo el casco del Doctor, pero este jalo a la pegaso para que cayera junto con él en el pasto. En eso la pegaso comenzó a reírse.

A lo lejos la amiga de Derpy contemplaba a la pareja jugando en el pasto, y lo hacia debido a que no confiaba en absoluto en el Doctor y decidió seguirlos a escondidas.

-Ese condenado-pensó Carrot-está por hacer algo.

-Vamos agita tu espalda contra el pasto es divertido-dijo el Doctor.

-Doctor, basta-comento riendo la pegaso- esta cuando de forma infantil.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-le replico el Doctor- cuál es el chiste de tener mil años si no puedes actuar de forma infantil de vez en cuando.

-Doctor usted está loco- dijo la pegaso riendo.

-No te lo advertí antes-le replico el Doctor- es hora de bajar la TARDIS.

-Como le hará para ir a mi casa.

-Solo mírame- comento el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor, choco sus cascos y empezó a tronar su cuello, luego se incorporo y saco su desatornillador sónico.

-Su varita mágica-comento sorprendida la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor agito su desatornillador sónico y tomo algo de aire. Mientras que de lejos Carrot se puso alerta al ver el extraño aparato del Doctor y en su mente se preocupaba de que esta pudiera ser un arma.

-¡_Aguamenti_!- grito el Doctor- ves, no es una varita mágica, no salió agua, es un desatornillador sónico, una varita mágica seria mas _cool_.

-No lo entiendo Doctor-le replico la pegaso

-Cierto, solo los magos pueden hacer hechizos, y yo soy _muggle_, bueno hare unos pequeños ajustes si no te importa.

En eso el Doctor apunto su destornillador sónico a la casa de la pegaso. El aparato se le hacia peligroso a Carrot y se fue galopando hacia donde se encontraba el Doctor.

-¡No te preocupes Derpy!-grito la poni de cabello naranja-¡Voy por ti!

En eso la poni de cabellos naranjas embistió al Doctor mientras este tenía su desatornillador sónico, la reacción del embiste hiso que el Doctor apuntara a la nube y de repente comenzó a llover encima de ellos.

-¡Salió agua Doctor, si es un mago!-dijo emocionada la pegaso.

-No Derpy, eso fue excitación atmosférica, cortesía de tu amiga naranja y por el desatornillador-le replico el Doctor.

-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?-pregunto Carrot sorprendida.

-Lo explicare luego… mejor no, muy complicado.


	13. La invitacion

.

* * *

><p>La invitación<p>

—Muy bien arreglare la fuga de tu casa—comento el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor apunto a la casa de la pegaso y después se escucho un ruido extraño y vio que su TARDIS estaba flotando. A la pegaso le parecía que la maquina estaba siendo manejada a distancia por el desatornillador sónico, de repente la caja azul empezó a tambalearse por su cuenta y luego termino cayendo a unos metros de donde se encontraba Carrot.

— ¡Ahh! — grito Carrot asustada— ¿Qué es rayos es eso?

—Es la TARDIS—comento el Doctor— cierto la fuga.

En eso el Doctor apunto su desatornillado sónico a la bombilla de su TARDIS, la cual libero un destello que se dirigía a la casa de la pegaso y de repente dejo de llover.

—Asunto arreglado y además con una pequeña sorpresa— respondió emocionado el Doctor.

—Es un arma—comento Carrot.

—Por supuesto que no, solo es un desatornillador que ni siquiera funciona en madera, y se descompone cerca de secadores de cabello, pero tiene sus aplicaciones—replico el Doctor con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuáles? — pregunto Carrot.

—Tú sabes, armar cabinas, desatornillar y pasar el tiempo en noches frías y solitarias, cierto en que estaba...

En eso Carrot contemplo la extraña caja azul y con cierto tono despectivo se burlo del Doctor.

—Bueno diviértase con su baño público, pero no se llevara a mi Derpy.

— ¡Baño público! —grito enojado el Doctor.

— ¡Oigan, cálmense por favor! —alzo la voz la pegaso, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no discutieran.

—Lo siento pero eso parece un baño público—le replico Carrot.

—Tiene un baño público, pero no es una letrina, ni es una cabina de teléfono, ni tampoco es una cabina sesentera de policía, aunque tiene esa forma, ella es la es la TARDIS, mi casa, bueno al menos por un tiempo considerable.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —pregunto Carrot.

—**_T_**_ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**emented **I**n **S**pace*_… quiero decir, **_D_**_imensions **I**n **S**pace_, y no quiero que la insultes, ella tiene sentimientos.

En eso el Doctor empezaba a abrazar a su máquina, proporcionándole un beso y rosando su cara con la TARDIS y le susurro en voz baja

—No te dejare de nuevo cosa _sexy_ .

—La trata como si fuera una yegua—le regaño Carrot.

—Claro que la trato así, ese es su género, además porque crees que es azul, todos saben que el azul es para niñas y el rosa para los niños, no, espera, eso era en otro siglo, bueno estamos en otros mundo, asi que no importa.

—Pues si tanto la quiere porque no se va con ella—le contestoCarrot.

—Claro que la quiero y me iré con ella.

En eso, ambas ponis se le quedaron mirando estupefactas al Doctor.

— ¡La quiero, pero no de esa manera! —replico enfadado el Doctor.

La pegaso sintió un gran alivio al escuchar estas palabras, pero Carrot mantuvo su mirada de extrañamiento.

—Apuesto a que se la robo—se burlo Carrot.

—No me la robe— le respondió el Doctor.

—No le creo, mentiroso—le contesto Carrot.

—Carrot, no digas eso— comento la pegaso.

—La tome prestada y tenía la intenciones de devolverla algún día—comento el Doctor.

—Eso se llama robar— le regaño Carrot.

En eso el Doctor se fue acercando a la TARDIS dándole la espalda a Carrot.

—Mejor te contare la historia de un joven que se encontró una pieza de museo, una especie de máquina para ser preciso, esta se encontraba sin seguro, el joven entro en la maquina y la primera vez que toco su consola dijo "eres la cosa más bella que he conocido" y la tomo prestada…

En eso un viento fuerte empezó a soplar moviendo la melena del Doctor, mientras este miraba con fascinación a la TARDIS.

— Pero lo que el joven nunca supo es que fue la maquina la que se robo al joven y desde entonces la maquina nunca ha regresado a ese joven.

—Bufonadas y eso que tiene que ver con esto—le replico Carrot.

—Creo que él es el joven de la historia-comento la pegaso.

—Vaya eres muy buena, pero no, yo no soy el joven de la historia— mintió el Doctor— además no soy tan joven, pero no soy un anciano.

—Te dije que eran bufonadas—replico Carrot.

—Ya no quiero que discutan, por favor—comento la pegaso.

—Bueno, no te mostrare lo grande que es por dentro, además me voy a marchar de aquí— le dijo un burla el Doctor.

— ¡Si, el fulano se marcha! — dijo emocionada Carrot.

—Pero usted me dijo que quería ver Ponyville — dijo la pegaso triste.

—Pues tal vez lo haga, quizá el día de ayer o puede que esté aquí en mil años ¿quién sabe? — le respondió el Doctor emocionado.

El Doctor estaba por partir y puso una pata en la puerta de su TARDIS, pero luego vio la pegaso afuera, se le quedaba mirando de una forma extraña, en eso el Doctor comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y empezó a ver a la pegaso con cierta pena.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?, bueno, si quieres, sino quieres venir no te obligare, no soy de los que ruegan y andan de insistentes.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto la pegaso.

—No, esa no es la pregunta correcta, las preguntas correctas son ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo? , y esa solo tú la contestas.

— ¡Viajar por el tiempo! —comento emocionada la pegaso— quiero ver mi nacimiento o como se hicieron los muffins, o ir a la gala del galope o ver si soy la empleada del mes del siguiente mes.

—Qué clase de tontería es esta— comento Carrot.

El Doctor puso cara extrañada de las peticiones excéntricas de la pegaso.

—Normalmente no soy un crítico de los lugares en el tiempo, pero no conozco a nadie que quiera presenciar su nacimiento, es raro—respondió el Doctor.

—No hablaba de eso, hablaba del viaje en el tiempo, eso es una tontería, solo los unicornio pueden hacer eso—le replico Carrot al Doctor.

—Sabes, no creo en la magia, y eso que me gusta Harry Potter—le respondió el Doctor—cierto, no saben quién es.

—Pero Doctor— le replico la pegaso— usted hace momento rompió un conjuro para detener el tiempo.

—De acuerdo —interrumpió el Doctor— comentario un poco hipócrita considerado que me enfrente a unas brujas junto con William Shakespeare, pero sigo sin creer en la magia, lo veo más como ciencia incomprendida.

En eso las dos ponis se le quedaran viendo extrañadas.

—De que sirve tenerlas aquí si no puedo impresionarlas— les replico el Doctor.

—La magia si existe y de hecho así Celestia mueve el Sol, incluso tengo entendido que hay un hechizo que permite caminar en las nubes y dar alas —comento Carrot.

—Vaya, unicornios tramposos—comento escéptico el Doctor—es decir, los unicornios viajan en el tiempo, caminan en nubes, controlan el clima, los astros, donde está el reto y el desafío.

—No puede viajar en el tiempo y menos con una letrina.

—No es un baño por última vez, ahora sobre tus peticiones Derpy, solo será un viaje, y ninguna visita a tu línea temporal, si quieres cambiar algo de tu pasado, lo siento pero no hare eso, además de que no se cómo funciona el tiempo en este sitio, en conclusión, elige sabiamente.

—No se preocupe Doctor, no quiero verme a mí misma, además porque habría de hacerlo, me gusta mi vida, y sé que tenemos días malos, pero tuve uno que no cambiaria.

-En serio-comento sorprendido el Doctor- ¿Cual?

—Cuando lo conocí a usted.

En eso el Doctor se sintió extraño e incomodo por la respuesta que su cara empezó a dibujar una mueca pero no por afán de burla, sino por que se sentía extrañado por la respuesta.

—Se burla de mi—comento la pegaso.

—No, en absoluto, es solo que…

En eso el Doctor corto la conversación chocando sus cascos delanteros y comento.

—Bueno tú sabes, puedes venir conmigo al pasado, futuro, ver como se fundó Ponyville, me causa curiosidad, este nuevo mundo, vamos tú y yo.

—Claro que quiero ir con usted—dijo emocionado la pegaso.

— Carrot, quieres venir.

—Hey, la invitación era solo para ti—le comento el Doctor.

-Vamos Doctor-le comento la pegaso.

—No.

— ¡Pero Doctor ella le ofreció su casa y me ayudo a cuidarlo cuando se sentía mal!- le respondió la pegaso alzando la voz y con las cejas fruncidas- No sea mal agradecido, ademas algo me dice que usted si era el joven de la historia y por lo tanto esta máquina no es suya.

—De acuerdo…tu argumento es válido, pero yo soy de la TARDIS.

—No quiero ir de todas formas, diviértase en su letrina, no irá lejos en esa cosa, me rehusó a creer que eso es una nave.

—Pero tuviste…

—Sé lo que vi—interrumpió Carrot a su amiga—pero seguramente es un charlatán, alguien que uso pirotecnia o cosas así.

—Bien vámonos—comento emocionado el Doctor.

El Doctor jalo a la pegaso del casco con emoción y estaban por partir, la pegaso hecho un vistazo a la TARDIS una vez más, puesto que la primera vez que la vio eran perseguidos por las vacas y todo estaba tan obscuro y fue tan deprisa que no la pudo contemplar a detalle.

Ahora pudo ver mejor a la maquina y en ella noto aparatos que se le hacían extraños, pero ante los ojos de otro se podía ver en el centro de la habitación había una cabina cuyos bordes eran hexagonales y una especie de cristal dentro de un cilindro que descendía y ascendía, había un gramófono, un monitor, lo que parecía una máquina de escribir, un pedal de costura, un teléfono de plástico, un reloj de pestañas que indicaba n ciertos números, así como muchos colores que se prendían y apagaban. Carrot desde afuera estaba por irse, y noto que los dos ponis tardan en salir de la cabina.

-Que mal que Carrot no viniera.

-Sí que mal, puesto que me convenciste de traerla, pero tengo una idea para convencerla- comento sonriente el Doctor.

-Creí que no era de los que insistía.

-Y no lo soy, pero quiero divertirme un rato-comento en voz baja el Doctor- ahora mantén tu vos en alto, confía en mí.

Carrot esperaba a que salieran y decidió escuchar desde afuera la conversación, mientras que dentro de la TARDIS el Doctor, saco su desatornillador sónico y activo su aparato cerca cerca del cuello de la pegaso.

-Pare Doctor-dijo riendo la pegaso.

En eso Carrot escuchaba desde afuera angustiada.

-Deténgase Doctor, me está matando- dijo riendo la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor puso el desatornillador en la oreja de la pegaso.

-No, Doctor, pare por favor no meta su cosa ahí.

Carrot no aguantaba las conversaciones y se imaginaba que el Doctor estaba actuando de forma inapropiada con su amiga.

-Cambie de opinión, abran esa puerta, ábranla ahora.

En eso Carrot empezó a golpear fuertemente los cascos en la TARDIS.

-¡Voy a derribar esa letrina suya!- grito Carrot.

En eso Carrot cabalgo a toda velocidad, pero el Doctor escuchaba como se iba acercando y abrió la puerta de la TARDIS, pero el Doctor no se esperaba que la poni cabalgara tan rápido que termino chocando con la consola de la TARDIS haciendo que se fueran las luces de la nave se prendiera y apagaran, haciendo que esta empezara a desmaterializarse.

-¡Me gusta ese ruido y lo mejor de todo es que no sé donde acabaremos!- comento emocionado el Doctor.

El Doctor empezó a tocar varios botones, viendo que le había ocurrido a su nave. Pero algo distrajo su atención, cuando la poni de los cabellos naranjas, miraba boquiabierta el interior de la TARDIS.

-Dilo- comento emocionado el Doctor- me encanta cuando dicen esa frase.

-Es más grande por dentro que por fuera- comento asustada Carrot.

-¡Sí!-grito exaltado el Doctor- sabia que lo dirías, si me interesara el dinero habría apostado todo a que lo dirías, bueno si lo tuviera en primer lugar, pero lo sabia.

-¿Cómo hace esto Doctor?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Veras el exterior y el interior de la TARDIS no están en la misma dimensión.

En eso el Doctor abrió un compartimiento de la cabina de la cual salieron juguetes y artefactos extraños como un yo-yo y varias cosas metálicas, en eso el Doctor encontró una pelota de goma y una canica.

-Dime, ¿cual es más grande?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Que pregunta absurda, la pelota es más grande- le replico Carrot.

En eso el Doctor puso la pelota en sobre la consola de la TARDIS y acerco la canica a las ponis

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto el Doctor.

-La pelota parece pequeña, pero porque está lejos.

-Exacto, si pudieses mantener esta distancia y tener la caja aquí, la grande podría caber en la pequeña, correcto-replico el Doctor.

-Se oye raro-comento la pegaso

-No, es ingeniería transdimensional, un descubrimiento de los señores del tiempo- dijo orgulloso el Doctor.

-Eso no tiene sentido-comento espantada Carrot al estar dentro de la TARDIS.

-Aun no lo tienes claro y no estás segura, no entiendes pero sé que tampoco quieres entenderlo., así que ya no importa- comento riendo el Doctor- No lo puedes entender y buscas excusas, maneras de justificar tu realidad, vamos por qué tan seria, diviértete.

-Me trata como una niña- dijo Carrot enfadada.

-Lo hago- comento el Doctor con sarcasmo.

-Simplemente no lo creo-comento Carrot escéptica- tiene forma de poni, me rehusó a creerlo, esto es una ilusión, simplemente no lo acepto, no, esto no es una máquina del tiempo y usted no es un alíen.

El Doctor comenzó a reírse de la terquedad de Carrot.

-Tu arrogancia es más grande que tu ignorancia y eso me fascina- le dijo sonriendo el Doctor.

La fascinación del Doctor no era de extrañarse puesto que notaba que la poni de los cabellos naranjas actuaba como si se tratase de una humana.

-¡No se reía de mí!- le grito Carrot.

-No me burlo, solo me dio un ataque de…no sé, nostalgia- comento apenado el Doctor.

De repente en la TARDIS se escucharon los sonidos de unas campanas de claustro.

-¿Qué es ese ruido Doctor?-pregunto la pegaso

-Recuerdas cuando dije que no soy omnisciente, bueno, esas campanadas me advierten de un peligro inminente-comento nerviosos el Doctor.

De repente los tripulantes sintieron una terrible sacudida, y la TARDIS empezó a relisar ruidos extraños y el Doctor empezó a manejar la consola como loco, hasta que de repente todas las luces de su maquina se apagaron.

-No sé donde estamos- comento pasmado el Doctor- y mi TARDIS no parece reconocer el tiempo y el espacio, lo que nos dejara barados aquí.

-Yo me voy de aquí- dijo desesperada Carrot.

En eso la poni de tierra salió por la puerta de la TARDIS frustrada y luego se sorprendió ante lo que contemplo.

-Me rehusó a aceptarlo- dijo Carrot fuera de la TARDIS- estamos a las entradas del bosque _everfree_, menos mal que se puede ver Ponyville.

En eso los dos ponis salieron para confirmar lo que decía Carrot.

-¡Que!-dijo sorprendido el Doctor- parece ser que me quedara en Equestria…

-No es fabuloso- comento emocionada la pegaso.

-No, no lo es- dijeron Carrot y el Doctor en coro.

-Yo me voy de aquí-dijo frustrada Carrot luego del espanto del viaje.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Con Berry Punch-respondió secamente Carrot.

-¿A qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-¡A ahogar mis penas, a que mas, nos vemos luego!-respondió enfadada Carrot.

-¡Espera, no sabes si este es tu tiempo!-le reprendió el Doctor.

No obstante la poni ignoro su aviso y siguió su curso.

- ¡No puede ser tardare tiempo en reparar la TARDIS!

-Tranquilo Doctor, que tiene de malo estar en un lugar, porque no se queda aquí-dijo de forma reconfortante la pegaso.

-Eso es lo mas "No-Doctor" que he escuchado en toda mi vida- dijo refunfuñando el Doctor

-¿No-Doctor?-pregunto la pegaso

-Sí, he viajado toda mi vida con amigos y familiares durante bastante tiempo y realmente crees que de la noche a la mañana me quedaría en un sitio por voluntad, soy un caminante de lo eterno, el ciudadano del cosmos y después del vacío del espacio quería explorar las maravillas de este planeta, y no te lo tomes a mal, pero las primeras impresiones de este pueblo no me agradan.

-No se ha quedado en un solo sitio en el tiempo-comento la pegaso

-Solo durante dos veces, una en mi crecimiento y la otra cuando mi especie me lo impuso como castigo, pero esa ocasión logre soportarlo porque en esa época era joven, flamboyán, portaba una capa, tenía muchas canas y la cara arrugada pero como daba de golpes a cualquier rufián que se me atravesara.

-Dijo que tenía canas y la cara arrugada, los señores del tiempo envejecen al revés- dijo extrañada la pegaso.

El Doctor comenzó a morirse de la risa por el comentario de la pegaso que casi se olvida de la frustración de quedar varado en Ponyville.

-¡También se burlara de mi!- comento enfadada la pegaso.

-No me burlo, de hecho es una buena observación, pero no quiero estar aquí, quería estar en un planeta de nombre tierra y ni siquiera sé si estamos en el tiempo correcto.

El Doctor cerro la puerta de su TARDIS y fue a respirar algo de aire fresco, cuando de pronto el Doctor escucho una risas extrañas.

-¿Escuchas eso?-pregunto el Doctor.

-No oigo nada- respondió la pegaso.

-Se oyen a risas.

En eso el Doctor salió a explorar y veía que las risas provenían del bosque, cuando de pronto una voz chillona lo espanto de sorpresa a sus espaldas y noto a una poni rosa con traje de enfermera

-Lo andba buscando por todas partes-comento una poni rosa- verá, usted me dijo que era el Doctor y me sorprendí porque no lo conocía y lo peor de todo es que estaba herido, entonces pensé, este poni necesita ayuda, y fui corriendo a la pastelería por un botiquín….

-Otra rareza, un botiquín en una pastelería- pensó el Doctor, ignorando la palabrería de la poni rosa.

-Entonces dije hoy va a llover y tengo que portar mas globos- concluyo Pinkie

En eso la pegaso noto que el Doctor se encontraba con Pinkie Pie.

-Hola Derpy-saludo Pinkie-cierto.

En eso Pinkie se despojo de su atuendo de enfermera y de la nada cambio su atuendo a una de un payaso.

- _This is your singing telegram, I hope it finds you well! You're invited to a party cause you are new in town_…

-Espera un momento-interrumpio el Doctor- ¿Cómo cambiaste de traje tan rápido?, ¿De donde saliste? y ¿Cuál fiesta?

-Soy rapida, de mi casa y a la de usted tontito- contesto Pinkie Pie- y ya invite algunos amigos.

-Espera tengo que reparar mi TARDIS- comento el Doctor- además me pareció escuchar algo.

Pero la poni rosa y la pegaso tomaron al Doctor y lo empezaron a arrastrar a una fiesta de bienvenida.

* * *

><p>*Tiempo y dimensión relativa en el espacio.<p>

*Variacion de la canción del telegrama de Pinkie.


	14. Las maravillas de Ponyville

.

* * *

><p>Las maravillas de Ponyville<p>

El Doctor se libero de las ponis y se dirigió galopando a su TARDIS, pero antes de que pudiera entrar vio que su TARDIS tiraba humo y entonces el Doctor se dio cuenta de dos opciones, la primera era de que su TARDIS estaba muriendo y la segunda era que se estaba actualizando a las condiciones de Equestria pero lo que tenían en común ambas opciones es que lo dejarían varado en Ponyville un buen rato.

-No, no me dejes aquí-comento el Doctor chocando los cascos con la puerta- rayos estoy atascado en un tiempo y en un lugar.

Rápidamente la pegaso observo que el Doctor se sentía frustrado de no irse y también se percato de que a el le gustaba viajar de un sitio a otro.

-Vamos Doctor, dele una oportunidad a este sitio-comento Derpy.

-No-dijo lamentándose el Doctor- la física de tu mundo me está mareando, los pegasos controlan el clima, la princesa controla el Sol, raro que no mencionaras a una reina, pero me estoy mareando.

-Pero eso que tiene de raro-comento la pegaso.

-Lo siento, pero así de raro estoy viendo este mundo y he estado en varios sitios raros, bueno no es el más raro en el que he estado, hay un planeta llamado Barcelona en el que hay una especie de perros pero sin nariz-comento el Doctor.

-No entiendo-respondió la pegaso.

-Rayos y eso era un chiste-dijo frustrado el Doctor.

-Vamos Doctor anímese, Pinkie hace buenas fiestas.

-Correctoow-dijo la poni rosada.

En eso Pinkie noto que la pegaso le ponía los cascos delanteros en la espalda del Doctor y algo en el lenguaje corporal le llevo a intuir que habia algo ente ambos ponis y rápidamente opto por despedirse y preparar los últimos detalles.

-Bueno, mejor me voy, cierto, la fiesta será en la sala municipal.

-¿Cómo te dejaron usarla?-pregunto Derpy.

-Pues la alcaldesa estuvo indispuesta en estos momentos, me pregunto ¿qué le habrá pasado?

En eso la pegaso se sonrojo del hecho, mientras el Doctor comenzó a reírse pero súbitamente se detuvo.

-Espera-irrumpió el Doctor- no puedes hacer una fiesta en la sala municipal, ahí se tiene que guardar…

-Silencio, puff, eso lo haría una fiesta aburrida si fuera en silencio-le respondió la poni rosa mientras galopaba.

-Cierto-respondió el Doctor- de todos modos no me agrada el silencio.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos explorar Ponyville-comento el Doctor.

-¡Bien, dijo podemos!-comento emocionada la pegaso.

Galoparon por todo el sitio notando todos los parajes que llevaban del bosque a Ponyville e inmediato notaron que dos pegasos vestidos de traje azul ponían unos anuncios en los límites del pueblo, esto inmediatamente atrajo la atención del Doctor.

-Mira, se parecen a los _blue angels _pero en ponis-dijo riendo el Doctor.

-¿Blue qué?-pregunto Derpy.

-Son un escuadrón de aviones que se dedican hacer acrobacias, maquinas que vuelan y hacen así…

En eso el Doctor se puso en sus dos cascos traseros y puso sus patas delanteras simulando ser un avión, haciendo ruiditos con su lengua, hasta que llego un momento en que tropezó y se termino mordiendo la lengua. La pegaso se empezó a reír de la tontería que hizo el Doctor y le respondió:

-Pues eso es casi lo que hacen ellos, son los Wonderbolts y se dedican hacer acrobacias y debes en cuando ayudan a los ponis con la lluvia.

El Doctor rápidamente se incorporo y en eso le pregunto al pegaso de la melena azul, llamado Soarin.

-Oiga, ¿para qué son los anuncios?

-Pues son para…

En eso el pegaso de crin azul comenzó a toser. En eso a la pegaso se le hizo extraño, puesto que ya había notado a dos poni enfermos y pensó que seguramente era un contagio entre ponis.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto el Doctor angustiado.

Pero fue una pegaso de melena naranja de nombre Spitfire que respondió la pregunta.

-Es solo una tos y los anuncios son para que se alejan más del bosque _everfree_, pues últimamente las criaturas del bosque han estado muy salvajes.

-¿Criaturas?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Sí, usted sabe manticoras, dragones de hecho, se dice que ha estado tan alterado que incluso se vio una hidra y ellas no son de esa región-le respondió Spitfire.

-Brillante, este lugar me está empezando a gustar, Derpy mejor vamos allá-comento emocionado el Doctor.

-No puede ir allá señor-le regaño Spitfire- solo un loco entraría allí por voluntad.

-Bueno ya lo dijo-replico el Doctor mientras galopaba al bosque, pero noto que Spitfire le detenía el paso-aguafiestas, bueno me iré.

En eso el Doctor y la pegaso siguieron su curso a Ponyville.

-Doctor creí que realmente iba ir a ese bosque.

-Pues iré, pero cuando este más despejado-replico el Doctor.

-Pero eso es peligroso-comento la pegaso.

-Sí, lo sé-le respondió sonriente el Doctor- pero así es siempre la aventura, pero iré con mi precauciones por supuesto, no soy un busca problemas, aunque estos siempre me terminan hallando.

En eso cuando menos se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a Ponyville

-Ahora si no se escapara-dijo en broma la pegaso.

-Eso me temo-comento angustiado el Doctor.

-Sosténgase de mi ala para que no se pierda-le comento la pegaso.

-Estas exagerando demasiado, no soy un perro y tampoco soy un niño- le dijo enojada a la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor siguió galopando de frente mientras fruncía el gesto, en eso la pegaso se fue alejando de el poco a poco, entonces el Doctor se dio cuenta que estaba solo, se angustio no de que estuviera solo o de que se hubiera perdió, sino que súbitamente la pegaso había desaparecido.

-Derpy, Derpy ¿dónde estás?-pregunto angustiado el Doctor.

Entonces el Doctor empezó a escuchar unas diminutas risitas que intentaban contenerse.

-Derpy se que esa es tu voz-le replico el Doctor.

-Aquí estoy-le respondió la pegaso.

Entonces el Doctor se dio cuenta que la equina alada estaba encima de él, puesto que se había escondido en una nube y luego en el acto la pegaso asomo su cabeza dejándose al descubierto

-¿Que decía de no perderse?- pregunto la pegaso mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa tapándose el hocico con ambos cascos.

-Muy gracioso Derpy-comento el Doctor

-Me la debe por sus bromas crueles de la carne y cuando grito en la casa de Carrot.

Para el Doctor, nada de eso eran bromas, eran barreras culturales entre el y Derpy, pero el Doctor solo se inmuto en decir:

-Supongo que me lo merezco.

En eso el Doctor escucho un sonido familiar que creyó nunca escuchar de nuevo en toda su vida, pero a sus oídos le llegaron los ruidos de un ferrocarril y el Doctor galopo deprisa y la pegaso junto con él y llegaron de pronto a la estación de Ponyville. No obstante la pegaso se angustiaban de que se encontrarían a Estram, pero para suerte suya, el tren que había llegado era uno de entrada.

-¿Que paso Doctor?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Es un tren y amo los trenes, siempre quise conducir uno, cosa curiosa al tren le llamaban el caballo de hierro.

En eso el Doctor se subió al vagón del conductor sin permiso de nadie y de repente comenzó a jalar palancas y botones, mientras sonaba el vapor de la chimenea.

-Doctor bájese de ahí, lo regañaran- le ordeno la pegaso.

-Porque, si yo tengo permiso-le replico el Doctor.

En eso dos encargados del tren que eran el maquinista y el mecánico subieron y tal como dijo la pegaso, le llamaron la atención.

-¡Bájese de aquí, no ve que se descompuso la locomotora!-le replico el maquinista

-Tranquilos aquí tengo mis papeles, soy un mecánico, encontraran todo en orden.

En eso el Doctor saco de su corbata el extraño papel enmarcado y los ponis se disculparon y de repente, en eso el maquinista contemplo la maquinaria y noto que esta estaba compuesta.

-¿Usted lo reparo?-pregunto el mecánico.

El Doctor solo asintió con la cabeza y el mecánico comento emocionado y alegre:

-Esto me hubiera demorado al menos una hora, pero usted lo reparo en un instante, es todo un genio

-Hobby-le replico sonriente el Doctor cuando menciono la palabra genio- bueno fue un placer, caballeros, caballos.

En eso los dos encargados se quedaron extrañados por la manera en que los menciono, mientras el Doctor bajaba del tren, una carriola con un bebe salía de las puertas de los pasajeros sin control pero rápidamente el Doctor logro interceptar al carrito.

-Vaya, yo creí que se distraía con facilidad- comento la pegaso, al ver como el Doctor había rescatado al bebe.

-Perdón ¿dijiste algo?

-Nada.

-Bueno, mira nada mas, con que así son las crías de bebes, que adorables criaturas.

En eso el Doctor contemplo más de cerca al bebe, era un poni de tierra con unos ojos azules muy pequeños y la crin y el pelaje café, y la pegaso quiso mirarlo también, al acercarse el bebe empezó a balbucear unas palabras.

-No, ella no es tu madre, ni tampoco es una cosa dame leche-replico el Doctor.

-¿Con quién habla Doctor?-pregunto Derpy.

-Pues con quien más, con el bebe, por cierto, se llama Caramel Hooves pero prefiere llamarse Atormentor, el soberano equestre, raro, porque los bebes quieren ponerse esa clase de nombres como Stormagedon o Aniquilator, pero con esto compruebo que el bebe es un lenguaje universal.

-¿Porque habla con ese bebe?-pregunto aun más confundida la pegaso.

-Pues se hablar bebe- dijo riendo el Doctor.

-No es cierto, mientes- comento la pegaso.

-Por supuesto y muy seguido, pero si hablo bebe- le contesto sonriente el Doctor-es uno de los idiomas que no te dio la TARDIS, por cierto, hablando de mentiras, el traductor de idiomas solo funciona si solo estás conmigo, solo serás poliglota si estas cerca de mí.

En eso el bebe miro de reojo la corbata del Doctor y comenzó a llorar

-No te gusta la corbata verde-le respondió el Doctor- bueno, no me eches la culpa a mí, fue su idea, una corbata verde, en que estaba pensando

-Ya no llores-comento la pegaso en tono relajante, mientras comenzaba hacer caras chistas y balbuceaba incoherencias, pero el bebe solo lloraba mas.

-Y es por eso que yo hablo bebe y tu no-le replico el Doctor mientras se ponía un casco en la boca y silenciaba al bebe.

En eso el bebe completamente callado, mientras que la madre que cargaba un bolso enorme de la aparecía para llevarse a su bebe

-Muchas gracias, gracias por cuidar a mi bebe, cuando estaba bajando el equipaje no me di cuenta de que empuje la carriola afuera.

-Descuide, fue un honor conocer a Atormentor.

La madre solo puso una cara extrañada y se fue con la carriola.

-De nuevo gracia señor, por Celestia que usted sería un buen padre-comento la señora mientras se despedía.

En eso el Doctor quedo serio por un instante y murmuro en voz baja.

-Yo no lo creo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si-respondió secamente el Doctor.

En eso la pegaso comprendió que se referían a su vieja familia.

-Doctor, ¿cómo eran ellos?-pregunto la pegaso

Pero el Doctor se quedo muy serio y callado, casi como meditando.

-No los recuerda-comento la pegaso

-Oh, sí puedo-respondió el Doctor mientras ponía una larga mirada en el horizonte- pero realmente tengo que quererlo. Y ese es el punto. Tengo que extrañarlos realmente, para traerlos ante mis ojos pero el resto del tiempo, ellos descansan en mi mente.

-Yo lo siento-comento avergonzada la pegaso.

Pero el Doctor rompió el silencio como si nada.

-Momentos atrás me dijiste que trabajabas en el correo, vamos a ver esas cartas- le replico sonriente el Doctor.

En eso la pegaso guiaba al Doctor por todas las casa de Ponyville y miraba fascinado toda las zonas que no había visto antes, hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio donde trabajaba la pegaso.

-Vaya, que interesante edificio- comento emocionado el Doctor.

-Es una lástima que me suspendieron-dijo triste la pegaso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Pues cometí la torpeza de confundir lo correos-dijo triste la pegaso.

-Entonces, por eso te llaman Derpy, porque es la acepción a _Derp_, perdóname por llamarte así-dijo arrepentido el Doctor.

-No, tranquilo Doctor, no tengo problema, en serio y menos si es usted.

-Bueno esta bien, pero dime ¿qué harás cuando recuperes tu trabajo?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Pues cuando vuelva mi trabajo en el correo hare mi mejor esfuerzo en mi trabajo y algún día veré mi rostro en el empleado del mes y Ponyville me reconocerá como la mejor cartera.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sonriendo el Doctor.

-Ese es mi sueño y no me importa si le parece absurdo- comento desafiante la pegaso.

-Burlarme, nunca-replico el Doctor.

-Lo dice en serio.

-Claro-respondió risueño el Doctor- los sueños son importantes, nunca los subestimes.

Fue con esa frase que la pegaso quedo aun mas fascinada con el Doctor, y su corazón empezó a latir sin control.

-Es una lástima-comento el Doctor.

-¿De qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-La vez pasada solo te hice una invitación, pero ahora veo que tú eres magnifica, de hecho quería que fueras mi acompañante.

-¿Acompáñate? –pregunto la pegaso sonrojada,

-Sí, tu sabes, estar a mi lado, es que no me gusta estar solo, además de que comienzo hablar conmigo mismo y eso realmente es un fastidio, te hace sentir un poco egoísta.

El Doctor literalmente quería que la pegaso fuera su compañera, no obstante en los oídos de la pegaso las palabras del Doctor tenían un significado muy distinto.


	15. Un lugar especial

.

* * *

><p>Un lugar especial<p>

La pegaso, estaba confundida, esto era una de las proposiciones más extrañas que le habían hecho en su vida, puesto que en Ponyville la mayoría de los ponis se burlaban de ella por el defecto de sus ojos o por su torpeza, pero el Doctor era distinto a otros ponis, no era un poni en principio de cuentas, solo por fuera era un poni. La pobre tenia la lengua trabada y no sabía que pensar al respecto, su corazón latía como loca, tanto así que podía sentirlo latir en las paredes de su pecho, así que tomo un profundo respiro y empezó a hablar:

-Yo…yo…yo.

En eso el Doctor se empezó a reír de que la pegaso estuviera pasmada, pero no era extraño para él, puesto que esa era la reacción que tenían algunos de sus acompañantes al ofrecerles viajar por el espacio y el tiempo.

-Tres "yo" y un respiro te hacen sonar un poco egoísta-comento bromeando el Doctor, mientras le ponía un casco en su hombro- pero está bien si no quieres venir, no intervendré en tu libre albedrio.

-¡Pues yo quiero ambas!-contesto de forma certera la pegaso.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, solo quisiera que me esperara y cuando sea la mejor cartera de Equestria…cuando eso pase seré su compañera.

-Ese es el espíritu, y te puedo esperar, bueno tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, eso sí funciona la TARDIS- de repente el Doctor tuvo un cambio de ánimo- la única cosa que me quedaba.

-Doctor y no ha considerado vivir aquí, además es muy bueno con los bebes y las maquinas, fácilmente tendría un empleo y de casa, pues Carrot podría ayudarle mientras consigue vivienda.

-No lo dudo-comento risueño el Doctor-pero yo en una casa, con alfombras, la idea me parece mala.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Me aburriré- comento de forma calmada el Doctor.

-Oh vamos, no todo es siempre diversión-le replico la pegaso.

-Desafortunadamente, tienes razón-le respondió el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor examinaba de reojo el edificio de correos y veía como pegasos salían y venia con cargamento, al igual que algunos ponis de tierra y unicornios. Viendo que en este mundo se usaba el servicio postal, una parte de la mente del Doctor dedujo la tecnología que se tenía en Equestria, mientras que la otra se quedaba pensando en hacer ruidos de helicóptero, en eso, sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas de forma azarosa cuando a uno de los pegasos se le cayó un paquete en su cabeza.

-¡Espera, se te cayó esto!-grito Derpy.

Pero el pegaso ya se encontraba muy lejos como para llamarle la atención o regresárselo.

-Mire, es correo personal, y es una dirección fácil, ya sé donde tenía que entregarlo-dijo Derpy.

-¡Fantástico!-dijo emocionado el Doctor- eso resolvió una mis mas grandes incógnitas en este nuevo mundo.

-¿De qué está hablando Doctor?-pregunto sonriente la pegaso.

-Pues ahora sé que los carteros de este mundo se entregan el correo a sí mismos.

-Doctor, no sea tonto-dijo riendo la pegaso.

-No en serio, siempre creí que otros carteros entregaban el correo a otros carteros, como una cadena.

La pegaso comenzó a reírse de la facilidad que el Doctor tenia de impresionarse de algunas cosas que a su vista a ella le parecían absurdas.

-Usted y sus cosas imposibles-comento Derpy.

-Bueno, pues como Alicia, yo trato de creer tres cosas imposibles antes del desayuno.

-¿Quién es Alicia?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Es una niña de un cuento-respondió el Doctor.

-Voy a entregar esto sino le importa…

-Te acompaño- le interrumpió el Doctor- vamos.

En eso galoparon bastante, mientras que el Doctor se hallaba con más ponis que no había visto antes, todas de distinta crin y color y sin embargo, algo en su cabeza le zumbaba a familiaridad, solo tenía que hallar la palabra adecuada e inmediatamente reconocería el sitio, pero la pegaso detuvo su tren del pensamiento.

-Llegamos- comento la pegaso señalando un árbol con ventanas.

-¡Genial, es una casa y un árbol!-dijo emocionado el Doctor.

-Bueno, es la biblioteca-le replico la pegaso.

-Las bibliotecas en Equestria son casas de arboles, este sitio me está gustando mas,

-No, solo la de Ponyville es…

Pero antes de que la pegaso terminara la frase, el Doctor fue a galope a la entrada de la biblioteca, en eso la pegaso lo siguió, pero el Doctor se detuvo en seco al ver que no podía abrir la entrada.

-Vaya está cerrada-comento la pegaso.

En eso el doctor saco de su corbata su desatornillador sónico y apunto al candado de la biblioteca, pero su desatornillador no funcionaba apropiadamente y el Doctor comento frustrado:

-Tú también me estas fallando, y estos malditos cascos, todavía no me acostumbro a ellos.

-No puede entrar así como así a la biblioteca.

En eso el Doctor puso su desatornillador en la boca y abrió la puerta.

-Pero si pude entrar, mira- respondió el Doctor con el desatornillador en la boca.

-¡Pero yo no me refería a eso!-le regaño la pegaso- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!

Es entonces que la pegaso comprendió que el Doctor, realmente no tenía la noción de espacio personal, ni de propiedad privada y al final opto por seguir al Doctor en la biblioteca, entonces recordó cuando lo que le había dicho el Doctor cuando toco su rostro por primera vez en aquella noche, en eso el Doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Nadie viene aquí?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Pues, no paso seguido por esta zona.

-Pero mira tiene varios cuartos y montones de libros.

En eso el Doctor quedo fascinando por todos los libros y en eso empezó a contar las sombras de los objetos en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto la pegaso.

-No te preocupes, solo cuento las sombras, es solo una costumbre extraterrestre, así de excéntrico soy.

Ya que termino de hacerlo, se acerco a los estantes y comenzó a pasar sus ojos sobre los tomos de libros, en eso tomo uno, lo hojeo y después se fue con otro, y repitió el proceso con otros libros, hasta que el Doctor había llegado a varias docenas de libros en tan solo unos minutos y aprendió casi toda la historia de Equestria en tan solo unos instantes, incluso sabia mas de esta que la misma Derpy, no obstante el Doctor tardaría en acostumbrarse a los formas de etiqueta equinas.

-Doctor, no sería mejor que lea los libros en lugar de hojearlos.

-Eso estoy haciendo mi querida Derpy.

Cuando escucho que la llamaba querida sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago, pero entonces de nuevo interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

-No me gusta presumir, bueno, solo a veces, pero soy una clase de súper genio y no sería un súper genio sino me gustara devorar libros.

-Por cierto ¿tiene un héroe de ficción favorito?.

-Salyavin era el héroe de mi infancia, un gran criminal, por cierto ¿te gusta leer?.

-Sí, me gustan los libros de Daring Do, pero que dígame ¿Cuáles son sus autores favoritos?-pregunto la pegaso, olvidando que el Doctor no era un poni, ni de Equestria.

-Me gusta Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare, Agatha Christie, que por cierto los llegue a conocer así como también J.K Rowling, Dylan Thomas y también…

En eso el Doctor paró en seco puesto que seguramente estos autores no existían en Equestria, y vio que la pegaso ponía cara extrañada por los autores que mencionaba.

-Perdón-comento apologético el Doctor- pero por lo que he estado leyendo todo se me hace familiar, por ejemplo aquí hay un libro de una reseña de Daring Do y por lo que veo parece una versión equina de Tintín, o no lees comics, bueno parece Indiana Jones, cierto el cine, rayos, se me olvida que estoy en otro planeta.

La pegaso de platino no comprendía las extrañas referencias de su cultura alienígena y el Doctor se empezó alterar de forma extraña. Pero algo raro pasaba en ambos, puesto que llego un momento en que se olvidaban completamente de las barreras universales, casi como iguales. En eso el Doctor inicio uno de sus largos discursos apologéticos.

-Lo lamento, en serio, ya se que digo sandeces, pero es que desde mi perspectiva todo parece un chiste relativo a caballos, por ejemplo en este mundo existe no existe _Indy_ pero existe Daring, que seguirá después, en vez de _el cantar del mío cid _, me dirás que es _el cantar de Babieca_, luego me dirás que hay un libro llamado _Don Rocinante de la Mancha _ o que fue Bucéfalo quien batallo contra los persas, o que Copenhagen galopo en Waterloo o que fue un pegaso el que mato a la quimera… momento ¿Hay mas seres mitológicos?

La pegaso estaba revuelta con tanta palabrería del Doctor.

-Pues, no sé que son seres mitológicos pero hay más criaturas además de los ponis que les mencione antes, como Minotauros y también…

-No digas mas ¡Brillante!-comento excitado el Doctor- dragones, hidras, minotauros, demasiada mitología griega, pero ¡Brillante!

-¡Ve!-comento emocionada Derpy- le dije que Equestria le gustaría.

-Pues no te equivocaste para nada.

En eso el Doctor se topo sin querer con un álbum de fotografías que estaba fuera de lugar y noto que eran de algunos residentes de Ponyville. Comenzó hojearlo y el Doctor comenzó a hojearlo y contemplarlo maravillado puesto que había varios ponis portando trajes de los ochenta, en acto seguido la pegaso se puso detrás del Doctor y comenzó a reírse

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto el Doctor

-Es que Cherilee está usando una ropa fea.

-De que hablas esa ropa es _cool_.

En eso el Doctor miro la foto de una pegaso gris usando un uniforme de correo pero portando la playera al revés.

-¿Cómo llego esta foto aquí?-pregunto sonrojada la pegaso.

La pegaso gris alzo los cascos en señal de sospecha y en eso el Doctor comenzó a reírse.

-Seguramente tienes un admirador o te quieren hacer una broma, pero ¿nadie usa esta ropa?-pregunto el Doctor.

-Por suerte ya no-comento aliviada la pegaso

-Bueno esto lo confirma, pues noto que su tecnología es muy primitiva, diría que tecnológicamente están en la revolución industrial por la presencia de los trenes, pero culturalmente diría que están en el siglo veintiuno terrestre.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Nada relevante-comento el Doctor con una mirada al horizonte- al menos ya no lo tiene.

En eso la pegaso miro el rostro del Doctor y reconoció algo melancólico en los ojos del Doctor, una mirada fuera de foco, vacante en un gran abismo, de alguien que había pasado por mucho y que a pesar de que el Doctor se impresionaba con facilidad aquella visión era difícil de quitar, entonces la pegaso tuvo una magnífica idea.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto el Doctor.

-No Doctor, no tiene nada, pero antes de ir a la fiesta quisiera mostrarle un sitio importante.

-_Allons-y_-comento el Doctor.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Es frances, para vamos a ir-comento el Doctor- y recuérdame no decirla tan seguida.

Después de recoger los libros consultados, salieron de la biblioteca y cabalgaron un tramo a las afueras de Ponyville y el Doctor noto que se empezaban a formar nubes grises.

-Vaya Pinkie le atino después de todo-comento el Doctor-al parecer si va a llover.

-Bueno ella es bueno adivinando el futuro, pero esta semana están programadas muchas lluvias.

-Cierto, se pueden dar el lujo de programar mucha lluvias, por cierto ¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa-comento alegre la pegaso.

-Ya no puedo aguantar.

-Yo tampoco-penso en voz alta la pegaso- quiero decir, pues acelere el paso.

-Muy bien- respondió el Doctor.

A pesar de que el Doctor seguía con una de sus patas lastimadas, ambos ponis fueron deprisa y llegaron a una zona boscosa, y con varias ramas y al entrar, el Doctor sintió una sensación familiar.

Al abrir de par en par sus ojos, el Doctor se hallaba en un pequeño prado, donde crecían muchas flores que nunca había visto en su vida y otras que se le hacían familiares, todo daba la impresión de ser un jardín, pero todo en este sitio era natural y creció por obra de la naturaleza. El Doctor quedo sin palabras cuando de recibió de golpe el aroma de las plantas que crecían ahí y su visión devoraba toda la amalgama de colores de cada pétalo de plantas.

-Vengo a este sitio para calmarme-comento la pegaso.

-Oh, este sitio es tan pacifico, me recuerda a "el Ojo de Orión".

-¿El ojo de quien?-pregunto extrañada la pegaso.

-El ojo de orión era el nombre de uno de los lugares más tranquilos en el universo, en este sitio incluso se siente el alto bombardeo de iones positivos.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-pregunto confundida la pegaso.

-Por supuesto, pues logra efectos calmantes en la mayoría de los cuerpos.

En eso el Doctor y la pegaso contemplaron toda la vegetación del jardín y se fascinaron por todos los aromas y los colores que había, incluso llego un momento en que el Doctor y la pegaso comenzaron a jugar a perseguirse el uno al otro.

Ambos seres correteaban de forma alegre, por un momento ambos se olvidaron de toda Equestria y solo tenían ojos para sí, estas reacciones fueron por las virtudes de aquel maravilloso "jardín", Fue en eso instante en que ya la pegaso estaba completamente fascinado por el Doctor, quería expresarlo de una manera.

En eso llego el momento en que el Doctor se sintió exhausto, cosa rara para él, debido a que estaba acostumbrado a correr bastante, tanto así que incluso que se podría decir que ese era su talento especial. En eso comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia mojando levemente a la pegaso y al Doctor.

En eso el Doctor decidió irse a descansar a la sombra de un olmo que apenas y daba sombra, además le angustiaba que iba a llover y se había olvidado de su paraguas, de repente este tropezó al llegar a la sombra del árbol.

En eso la pegaso rápidamente fue volando a ayudarlo y le tendió su casco, entonces el Doctor planeaba hacerle la broma de antes pero entonces ocurrió lo inesperado, puesto que el" poni" café cayo quedando la pegaso por encima de el, impidiéndole al Doctor marcharse. Entonces la pegaso tuvo el deseo irresistible de estrecharlo en sus patas.

-Gracias Derpy, pero creo que me puedo levantar-comento nervioso el Doctor, pensando que la pegaso quería cargarlo.

Pero la pegaso no le contesto, en vez de eso ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la figura del Doctor y entreabrió desconcertado la boca, sin saber qué mas pensar. La pegaso de forma extraña se inclinó hacia adelante; sin embargo, el Doctor se encogió de cascos causando que unos mechones de su crin acariciaran su nariz.

De repente las gotas de lluvia habían mojado completamente los cabellos dorados de la pegaso, el olmo no lograba cubrirlos de la lluvia. Entonces la humedad soltó el vago y placentero aroma que estimuló al Doctor haciéndolo perder la concentración, Sintió primero el cálido aliento de la pegaso sobre su rostro, luego sus labios rozando los suyos.

Sin pensarlo más, la pegaso se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios en los del Doctor. En eso el Doctor sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al sentir el aliento cálido y de nuevo esa suavidad que le rogaba que hiciera algo más que sólo quedarse inmóvil. Finalmente consumieron su pacto en un suave y delicado beso, el Doctor alzo el casco intentando detenerla, pero no pudo y empezó a acariciar su melena rubia, sin llegar a nada más. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba en eso se separo un instante e intento decir de forma entrecortada.

-Derpy…escúchame, esto no…

Pero la pegaso corto la frase mientras continuaba otorgándole su afecto y gustosamente, se movió con delicadeza y sacó un poco la lengua para lamer el labio inferior .Y se sintió aún mejor cuando ella tuvo el atrevimiento de profundizar el contacto y rozar la lengua húmeda era casi adictivo. Pero entonces noto que el Doctor lo estaba disfrutando. El Doctor no era bueno para el autocontrol aunque lo tenía, por eso el Doctor procuraba tener siempre un compañero para retener sus impulsos, pero la pegaso a cada roce y caricia destrozaban el escaso autocontrol del Doctor.

Mientras tanto un viento gélido soplo por un instante haciendo que la pegaso lo abrazara temblando, a su vez sintiéndose poseído por un cúmulo de sentimientos por el Doctor. y ambos empezaban a sentir la calidez de sus pelajes y los nervios de su cuerpo. Posando sus labios, dejando un camino de besos rápidos y certeros, que hicieron que el Doctor sintiese escalofríos, de sí mismo, puesto que estaba dejando que sus impulsos lo dominasen y que su lógica fuese tirada por la borda, mientras unas suaves gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus cuerpos.


	16. Errores y confusiones

.

* * *

><p>Errores y confusiones<p>

Con los ojos muy abiertos, el Doctor noto los alborotados y mojados cabellos rubios de la pegaso cayendo sobre su cuerpo y noto también los increíbles ojos dorados, y con esa sonrisa dibujándose en sus apetecibles labios. Entonces el Doctor se sintió extraño respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y en eso su conciencia volvió sobre si y este rompió el beso.

—Bien...de acuerdo, eso fue interesante—comento de forma sonriente el Doctor, mientras se rascaba la cara con su casco, mientras se incorporaba velozmente.

En eso la pegaso pensaba que ella nunca había sido tan atrevida, pero sentía que sus sentimientos por el Doctor se desbordaban, a pesar de que él le dio problemas, no había conocido alguien tan torpe, tonto, excéntrico y al mismo tiempo tan encantador.

Mientras en la cabeza del Doctor, este seguía escéptico ante lo que había pasado y luego noto que la mirada de la pegaso se tornó brumosa, aquella presencia no podía ser más que producto de su imaginación, puesto que de ninguna manera el Doctor creía que estaba en un prado de flores y que se acababa de besar con una pegaso.

Los dos se contemplaron de forma extraña durante un largo rato sin saber que decirse y entonces la pegaso intento romper el silencio, puesto que sintió que el beso nunca había sido suficiente y quería declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos al Doctor.

—Doctor…yo…yo lo—comento la pegaso con la voz entrecortada, mientras sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas e intentando recuperar la respiración.

Pero repentinamente sonó un relámpago, y el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte.

— ¡Ahora lo mejor será mejor buscar refugio! —alzo la voz el Doctor al notar que la tormenta iba aumentado y que su voces casi no se escuchaban.

En eso ambos ponis galoparon nerviosos intentando buscar refugio en la lluvia y tratando de ordenar todos sus pensamientos en la cabeza.

—Vamos, tengo que decírselo ahora —pensó la pegaso.

Pero no podía, todo el atrevimiento de aquel momento se había esfumado, puesto que la reacción del Doctor, no era la que la pegaso se esperaba, en su mente solo llegaban mil pensamientos ¿Y si no le agrado? , ¿Fui demasiado atrevida?... Y todas eran relacionadas con el Doctor, su cuerpo y su mente no se ponían de acuerdo.

Mientras, la mente de la pegaso divagaba, no se había dado cuenta de que llegaron repentinamente a Ponyville y notaron que esta estaba completamente sin vida, el Doctor pensó que seguramente era por la lluvia. En eso el Doctor quería explicarle algunas cosas a la pegaso.

—Derpy, no soy un poni—dijo con temor el Doctor—y es por eso que yo no…

Pero ocurrió otra interrupción, puesto que una voz intentaba llamarles la atención y entonces notaron que Pinkie con un paraguas en la cabeza y noto que esta portaba una aletas.

—Oh, allí estaban— comento Pinkie — todo está listo para la fiesta.

—Cierto— comento el Doctor con nerviosismo, como buscando alguna excusa para evitar lo que había ocurrido en el prado—Casi se me olvida, la fiesta, bueno, solo me gusta bailar, vamos.

No obstante la cabeza del Doctor estaba también en la niebla, al igual que la pegaso, puesto que llegando aquí le habían pasado muchas cosas, había adquirido el aspecto físico de un poni, cosa que no era imposible pero si improbable, puesto que recordó que uno de sus tíos termino como un cerebro reptante o que conoció señores de tiempo que habían cambiado de género. También pensó en su mejor adversario, Máster, haber perecido por su propio cuerpo equino y que la TARDIS estaba descompuesta de momentos y en su cabeza le llegaba millones de pensamientos

— ¿Podría sentar cabeza en Ponyville?—pensó el Doctor— ¿Quedarme en un sitio así? , quedarme con Derpy… en que estas pensando viejo y estúpido Doctor.

Pese a que al Doctor lo negase, aquel beso había ocurrido, ninguno de los dos podía negarlo, y la pegaso no podía confesarse por las dudas que tenia ella de sí misma, a pesar de que el Doctor le había dicho que se subestimaba, no podía aceptar que el Doctor quizás podría quererla. El Doctor sin embargo se negaba en aceptar que el también podría tener sentimientos por ella, entonces fingió entusiasmo por la fiesta para distraerse de la situación.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —pregunto el Doctor.

—Claro— comento Pinkie.

En eso vieron la sala municipal de la alcaldesa, e ingresaron y vieron que estaba adornada con globos de pies a cabeza.

— Solo hubo un pequeño detalle—dijo Pinkie de forma apologética— no todos los ponis de Ponyville y es que hubo un pequeño detalle.

—No importa, no me gustan las muchedumbres…manadas, lo que sea— comento el Doctor.

Mientras tanto, Derpy se quedaba atrás por la pena.

—Oye Derpy, también te invite a la fiesta— le dijo sonriente Pinkie.

Entonces el Doctor, escuchaba música a lo lejos y vio que un puñado de ponis lo saludaban y que en efecto estos eran muy pocos, mientras que se escuchaba una tenue música en el fondo.

— ¡Hola todos los ponis!— saludo entusiasmado el Doctor— pueden llamarme el Doctor, pero en otros lados me dicen ¡largo de mi planeta tonto!

El Doctor había leído algo de la historia de Equestria, pero no de costumbres y modales Equestres, y desafortunadamente seguía siendo el Doctor, un alíen, un loco con una caja azul, siempre un turista y jamás un habitante.

—No se tiene que decir así—comento Pinkie riéndose.

En eso el Doctor saludo a todos los ponis que se encontraba y ocasionalmente le preguntaban.

—Dicen que lo llaman Doctor, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Llámenme— pensó en un alias nuevo, el que usaría para que no le insistiesen mas y un oficio ficticio, en eso saco su papel psíquico para corroborar esto— llámeme Time Turner, reparador de relojes, ya sabe encargado de que los relojes de arena giren y que todo haga _timey-wimey._

— ¿Time Turner? — pregunto confundida y en voz alta la pegaso, puesto que el Doctor, jamás le dijo su nombre, pero quizás solo era un alias, seguro no era su nombre.

Llego un punto que debido a la muchedumbre que halaba al Doctor por conocerlo, termino separándose de la pegaso, entonces llego un punto en que el Doctor se detuvo a conversar con una unicornio. La pegaso noto que con quien conversaba el Doctor era Rarity y a ella la conocía como una de las ponis con más clase, elegancia, así como la elaboración de vestidos.

—Oh, no—pensó la pegaso— el Doctor parece interesado en ella.

Pero en realidad fue la unicornio de melena purpura quien le detuvo para unas preguntas. En eso la pegaso se acerco volando por arriba de ellos, para escuchar lo que conversarsaban.

—Buenas tardes señor —saludo la unicornio mientras ponía su casco frente al Doctor para que la saludara, pero este solo contemplaba el casco con rareza

—Buenas tardes… un momento, se que te conozco—comento el Doctor, que ya se le estaba figurando el sitio o al menos uno cercano— te he visto antes, tu nombres es Glory ¿no es así?

—No, se equivoca señor, mi nombre es Rarity y perdone el atrevimiento pero, ¿De qué es Doctor? —pregunto Rarity

—Tengo un Doctorado en elaboración de quesos—comento el Doctor, cambiando su historia de nuevo.

—Oh, creí que era un poni medico.

—De vez en cuando—replico el Doctor con modestia—pero no soy un… bueno, no digo que sea mal ser un equino, quiero decir, algo habrá de bueno en ser poni, como liberarse mientras uno galopa.

— ¡Sucio! —grito la unicornio

En ese instante, la poni de melena purpura, le dio un poderoso golpe con el casco en al hocico del Doctor.

—Eso fue rudo—comento el Doctor.

—Más rudo fue su comentario indecente— le replico Rarity— debería ser más delicado con la palabras que le dirige a una dama.

—Pero entonces ¿tienen baños?, raro no encontré ese libro en la biblioteca, pero aun así andan desnudos pero tienen baños…

—Que desagradable poni—comento fastidiada Rarity— y en el nombre de la sanidad, que rayos llevas en el cuello.

La unicornio no soportaba los comentarios extraños del Doctor y su cortesía para mantener modales se estaba agotado.

—Es una corbata, ahora llevo corbatas, las corbatas son _cool_ —comento el Doctor,

— ¡Pero es verde!—se quejo Rarity— que color más desagradable y no es nada _cool._

En eso la unicornio se empezó a sentir mal de la garganta y decidió ir por una bebida entonces noto que la pegaso se escondía en la mesa de ponche.

— ¡Oh allí estas Derpy! —dijo sorprendido el Doctor mientras le hacia una seña, para que se acercara

—Así que se llama Time Turner —dijo la pegaso con pena.

—No exactamente, es solo un alias y por lo que leí en la biblioteca, vi que los nombres de los ponis son simbólicos, por ejemplo Pinkie es una poni rosa, bueno tu sabes lo demás… además no puedo usar mas mi alias de _Doktor_ _Von Wer_ o John Smith, puesto que pensaran que estoy relacionado con…

En eso el Doctor se distrae un instante y cabalga emocionado a una vieja poni de color verde y cabellos blancos, conocida en Ponyville como la abuela Smith, mientras el Doctor comienza a saludarla.

—Mira Derpy, es una de las fundadoras de Ponyville— comenta emocionado el Doctor para no traer el asunto del prado—es un placer conocerla y se ve tan joven.

— ¿Qué dijo jovencito? —pregunto la abuela Smith puesto que no escuchaba.

— ¡Que se ve joven!— alzo la voz el Doctor.

—Gracias—le dijo la abuela Smith apenada— aunque quisiera que mi espalda estuviera de acuerdo y necesito ir al médico para que me confirme lo de mis huesos.

— Ojala no sea reumatismo, yo de joven tenía reumatismo y vaya que era terrible—comento el Doctor.

—Se ve tan apuesto, me recuerda a un poni que conocí hace tiempo—comento la abuela Smith ignorando los comentarios del Doctor.

En eso que el Doctor estaba al lado de abuela Smith y Pinkie apareció dispuesto a tomarles una foto con una cámara instantánea.

— ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía? —pregunto Pinkie.

—Claro, pero antes ¿cómo me veo? —pregunto el Doctor fingiendo vanidad.

—Se ve muy guapo—comento la abuela Smith que no podía resistir a cierto encanto que soltaba el Doctor.

—Gracias—comento el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor se pone al lado de la abuela Smith, pero en eso ella aprovecha para dar una tremenda palmada a la _cutie mark_ del Doctor.

— ¡Ooooy¡— se expreso el Doctor.

En eso Pinkie dispara un flash que deja aturdido al Doctor, haciendo que este vea nublado.

—Ahora una con Derpy—comento Pinkie.

El Doctor estaba aturdido por el flash de antes y no lograba ver nada por la luces, en eso Pinkie jalo a Derpy y lo puso a lado del Doctor y esta se sintió nerviosa e instantáneamente, tomo la foto y esta salió al instante.

— ¡Se ven tan adorables! —comento Pinkie al ver la fotografía.

Los dos estaban aturdidos por el flash que no veían claramente y empezaron a dar pasos sin darse cuenta por donde se dirigían y Derpy termino chocando contra la fuente de ponches, mientras que el Doctor se tropezó con Pinkie. En eso la poni rosa le entrega la foto al Doctor y este al recuperar su vista, coloca la foto en su corbata.

Mientras Derpy recupera la vista y contempla como algunos ponis se burlan de su accidente y entonces se mete debajo de la mesa y a lejos como el Doctor reía con Pinkie.

—Oiga Doctor ¿Quiere el chocolate?— pregunto Pinkie.

—Seguro, pero no habrá "compromisos" adicionales verdad— comento el Doctor.

—Claro que no tontito—respondió Pinkie riéndose.

—Lo siento solo digamos que soy un extranjero y menos mal, porque casi termino saliendo con una mujer azteca por preparar chocolate—comento preocupado el Doctor.

— ¿Aztecas? —pregunto Pinkie.

—Era una antigua civilización que tuvieron el infortunio de perecer ante las enfermedades y las armas de los…—en eso el Doctor se detuvo en seco puesto que Pinkie no entendería— ignora mis comentarios adicionales, por cierto ¿habría música?, siento curiosidad de lo que se escucha en Equestria.

—Claro—dijo Pinkie —DJ-Pon3 súbele a la música.

En eso el Doctor vio hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Pinkie y noto a una poni con unas gafas de vidrio purpura y con un melena del mismo color y se sorprendió de la consola de la poni D-J.

—Un poco anacronistico, vi que los ponis inventaron los tocadiscos y ahora veo una consola de vinilos—comento el Doctor para sí.

— ¡Saludos, mi nombre artístico es DJ-Pon3, pero todos me conocen como Vynil!— grito unicornio.

— ¡Hola soy el Doctor!

—Mucho gusto señor ¿alguna complacencia?

—No gracias, no estoy familiarizado con la música de aquí—comento el Doctor.

—Bueno, pondré algo experimental— dijo Vinyl—la inspiración me llego cuando estaba mirando las estrellas en Equestria y de repente vi una caja azul cayendo del cielo y de ahí me llego la magia para esta canción, sé que no me lo cree pero lo vi con estos lentes.

— No se me hace raro—dijo el Doctor con un gesto de confianza.

En eso el Doctor escucho la melodía extraña y se puso a mover sus cascos como loco, entonces decidió divertirse y dejarse llevar por el ambiente y entonces pensó en Derpy.

—Qué extraña composición y es raro la manera en la que tocas, pero me gusta—comento el Doctor sorprendido.

—Gracias—respondió Vynil.

— ¿Derpy donde estas?—pregunto el Doctor en voz alta viendo que la pegaso no aparecía— ¿Quieres bailar?

En eso la pegaso se puso tímida, por un momento se sintió como Fluttershy.

— ¡No Doctor, no sé bailar!—grito Derpy, pero manteniéndose oculta.

— ¡Vamos, no es tan difícil, yo te enseño!—dijo el Doctor con una mueca de confianza en el rostro—este paso se llama la jirafa ebria.

El Doctor empezó a mover sus cascos delanteros como loco, mientras sacudía su rabo y su crin al compás de la música. Después se puso sobre sus patas traseras y alzo sus cascos delanteros y comenzó a sacudir todo su cuerpo, repentinamente, todos los equinos se comenzaron a reír del Doctor, puesto que sus pasos eran terribles, pero al Doctor no le importaba y seguía bailando con más entusiasmo.

Incluso a Derpy le arranco una carcajada de lo absurdo que bailaba el Doctor, y todos los ponis comenzaron a emular los pasos absurdos e incluso Derpy había recuperado el ánimo al ver el acto más bochornoso cometido en masa.

— ¡Bien a sacudirlo! —dijo el Doctor.

En eso la unicornio D-J puso otra melodía que era suave y bailable pero que por alguna razón le agradaba al Doctor.

—Bailemos Derpy—comento el Doctor ofreciéndole el casco y notando el escondite de Derpy.

—Yo no sé bailar— dijo Derpy apenada.

—Ya me lo dijiste varias veces, pero nadie nace bailando y en mi caso, a mi no me hicieron bailando—comento de forma burlona el Doctor.

— ¿Lo hicieron? — pregunto la pegaso confundida.

—Pues claro, ningún señor del tiempo nace, mis padres me hicieron en un telar —comento el Doctor con rapidez—pero mucho bla, bla, bla y más a sacudir esas plumas.

El Doctor solo le dedico una sonrisa y empezó a mover sus cejas, como convenciéndola que se acercara y comenzaron a danzar, el Doctor podía momentánea ponerse de patas traseras y le hiso un gesto que se acercara.

En eso la pegaso se acerco volando con algo de pena y tomo los cascos delanteros del Doctor con los suyos y pudieron bailar erguidos gracias a que las alas de la pegaso les ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio.

—Vez, no era tan malo—dijo el Doctor mientras la tomaba del casco.

—Qué manera rara de bailar—comento la pegaso—sobre dos patas.

—Si verdad—le replico el Doctor.

Pero el Doctor miro a la pegaso de nueva cuenta y noto que le brindaba una suave sonrisa sincera y lo miraba con su ojos desviados y al mismo tiempo centrados en el, en eso el Doctor empezaba sentir una sensación extraña y no le daba crédito a su cuerpo que se movía al compas de la música, en eso ambos ponis terminaron tropezando. Los dos se contemplaron un buen rato pero una voz chillona, interrumpió el momento haciendo que ambos cayeran

—Mira Applejack, ese es el poni raro del que te hable—comento Rarity.

—Applejack —comento el Doctor en voz baja, en eso al Doctor se le empezaron a acomodar todas las piezas en su cabeza y se figuro que ese nombre se le hacia familiar.

En eso el Doctor volteo su cabeza y noto a una poni con melena rubia y con pelaje amarillento.

— ¡Oh cielos, si es Applejack! —comento emocionado el Doctor.

—Espere, pero usted me dijo que jamás ha estado en Equestria—dijo Derpy confundida.

—Y no lo he estado, pero ya se me figura este sitio, por algo se me hacia familiar y al mismo tiempo no, iré a saludarla.

En eso el Doctor galopo hacia donde estaba la poni y la contemplaba embobado.

—Hola señor, mucho gusto—saludo Applejack con acento campirano — ¿cuál dijo que era su nombre?

—Mi nombre no importa—comento emocionado el Doctor — ¡pero brillante! ¡Oh cielos era mi poni favorita!

—Su poni favorita—dijo Derpy en voz baja y con cierta tristeza,

— ¿La conoces? —pregunto Rarity.

—Pero si yo no lo conozco señor —replico Applejack.

—Bromeas—replico el Doctor— todas las niñas, sabia quien era Applejack y yo por supuesto, y allí estas junto con Glory. Solo falta Megan y la pegaso Firefly, rayos… se me olvidan los nombres de otros ponis pero con esos y ya tienen a la pandilla completa

— ¿Quién es Firefly? —pregunto Applejack.

— ¡Y mi nombre no es Glory!—comento enfadada Rarity.

—Ya sabes la pegaso de pelaje rosa y _cutie mark _de rayo… viejo y estúpido Doctor, sabía que ya conocía este lugar, cuando le dije a Master que este lugar me resultaba familiar.

—Señor está actuando raro—comento Applejack espantada.

—Siempre lo hago —replico el Doctor—sé que no me conoces pero soy un gran admirador tuyo, vaya el sombrero de vaquera es nuevo, me recuerda a Megan y por cierto me gustan los sombreros, los sombreros son _cool_, y ese acento campirano, ¡oh cielos un poni con sombrero que linda!

—Lo siento señor pero me temo que no lo conozco – en eso la poni se sonrojo al escuchar su respuesta.

—Aléjate de ese poni raro Applejack- comento la poni de melena purpura.

— Applejack y Glory quería preguntarles ¿eran pareja?

— ¡Qué! —dijeron al unisonó las dos ponis.

Rarity tuvo suficiente y uso sus dos cascos para golpearlo lo más recio que pudo.

— ¡No somos pareja!—grito Applejack

—Y mi nombre no es Glory, soy Rarity.

—Algunos ponis— comento Applejack.

—Alejémonos de este _Hobo_-comento indignada Rarity mientras se alejaban con Applejack

Derpy se le acerco al golpeado Doctor y por este acto se sintió aliviado, pero en el fondo se sentía mal.

—No puedes ser, ahora estoy teniendo celos—pensó la pegaso.

—No soy un hobo—comento balbuceando el Doctor — "el hobo cósmico" era el titulo de mi segunda encarnación, yo soy doce, no esperen, ahora si soy un hobo, no tengo hogar.

— ¿Está bien Doctor? —pregunto la pegaso

—Creo que me confundí de Applejack-comento el Doctor aturdido—_Cara mía_, un poco más fuerte y ese golpe me hubiera regenerado de nuevo.

En eso el doctor sano de sus heridas puesto que aun estaba en el primer ciclo de su regeneración.

— ¿Cómo supo de Applejack? —pregunto la pegaso.

—Pues en mi octava encarnación hubo un momento en el que siempre parecía ser sábado eran los ochenta o noventas,mi mente divaga, y los programas de los niños eran excelentes, si mi memoria no engaña—en ese momento el Doctor hizo movimientos de plegado con sus cascos y murmuró algo—bueno eran comerciales que servían para vender juguetes como ejemplo había uno de unos robots que se transformaban en coches y viceversa, pero también recuerdo a _My Little pony_ y uno de los ponis que aparecían era Applejack y siéndote honesto me gustaban esos comerciales.

—No logro entenderlo—comento la pegaso.

—Bueno por el contexto, creí que había sido atrapado en "la tierra de la ficción" pero destrui ese sitio hace tiempo y luego pensé en Ponyland ya sabes el paraíso, bueno excepto por los demonios como Tirek y los dragones, pero creo que Ponyland y Equestria no son los mismos sitios—comento el Doctor—perdóname, no tiene importancia, a veces se me olvida que no entiendes él contexto, bueno se supone que los ponis eran alegres y reían mucho. Pero estas ponis son más agresivas, bueno me lo merezco.

En eso el Doctor puso su vista en una pegaso amarillo con una melena rosa.

—Mira eso, no me quiero imaginar que haría aquella pegaso con esos conejitos.

—Ella es Fluttershy, no lastimaría ni a un gusano y no lo haría pues les tiene miedo.

—Pues eso no me lo creo, se ve siniestra, bueno mi primera impresión de este sitio, por lo visto no es lo que parece.

En eso el Doctor vio que Derpy se hallaba distante.

—Derpy ¿estás bien? —pregunto el Doctor.

—Sí, claro Doctor, solo me sentí un poco rara por lo de hace raro—dijo desconfiada Derpy.

—Oye, ya viste la fotografía.

El Doctor le mostro la foto en la que salía con los ojos dilatados y daba la impresión de tener cara de sorpresa al igual que Derpy, pera daba la impresión de que estaban admirados el uno del otro.

—¿La quieres? —pregunto el Doctor.

—No consérvela—comento la pegaso con pena—en serio.

—Vamos Derpy, corazón valiente, ¿te sucede algo?


	17. Deseos bajo la lluvia

.

* * *

><p>Deseos bajo la lluvia<p>

La pegaso se quedo seria ante la pregunta del Doctor y está en cambio le respondió con otra pregunta:

—Doctor ¿Qué opina acerca de mi?

—Eres absolutamente esplendida, brillante—respondió el Doctor mientras el Doctor se le acercaba —la forma en que me cargaste para escapar de la vacas, el desayuno, noqueaste a Master, fuiste por mis cosas sin ni siquiera pedírtelo y por eso yo te quiero decir…

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto la pegaso.

—Quieres que diga mas—interrumpió el Doctor riéndose de la nada— pues eres suave, eres muy _squishy_, y me haces cosquillas.

En eso el Doctor empezó a reírse más fuerte y repentinamente se escucho un ronroneo en su casco.

—Mira un gatito—en eso el Doctor acerco su cabeza para ver mejor el animal—perdón gatita.

— ¿Le gustan los animales? —pregunto la pegaso.

—Tenía un buen perro, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero a veces si me agradan los animales, y a veces no, depende de la cara, pero de momento… ¡me encantan los gatos! —pego un grito el Doctor—hola pequeña soy el Doctor mucho gusto.

En un momento el animal estaba acariciando la pata herida del Doctor y luego se alejo repentinamente.

—Qué raro, no había visto un poni que le hablara los gatos—comento extrañada la pegaso.

—Que dices, los felinos son animales muy inteligentes, no por nada los llegaron a ser alabados como deidades en el antiguo Egipto.

A lo lejos el gato pasaba cerca de su dueña que era Rarity.

— ¡Oh Opal te buscaba en todos lados!—comento la unicornio emocionada

Pero el animal, al igual que el Doctor también la rechazo con desdén y este da un zarpazo para que no se le acerque nadie.

—Bien dicen que las cosas, se parecen a su dueño—comento el Doctor en voz baja

—No sea grosero Doctor.

— ¿Quién quiere jugar a saltar la cuerda? —pregunto Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Yo me apunto! —grito el Doctor.

La pegaso estaba harta de las interrupciones, era como si estuvieran conspirando para que no conversaran, pero en eso sintió que algo la estaba halando y luego noto que era el casco del Doctor.

—Vamos Derpy, se ve divertido—dijo el Doctor animándolo a que lo acompañase.

—Si —respondió la pegaso con más ánimos.

Repentinamente la pareja de ponis noto que la cuerda era muy larga y que había un poni estaba en cada extremo de la cuerda.

—El ganador será el primero en recibir un pastel —comento Pinkie en animar a varios ponis.

Los que competerían serian Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Derpy y por último el Doctor. En eso Pinkie dio la señal para saltar la cuerda y el Doctor empezó a cantar una melodía extraña:

— "Madre, madre, me siento mal, llamen al Doctor…Madre querida, ¿Voy a morir?, si mi querido, _bye_, bye, bye, 1,2, 3…"

Después de su extraña canción empezaron el conteo de los pasos, desafortunadamente Derpy fue la primera en tropezar haciendo que Pinkie tropezara y a pesar de que tenía el sentido rosa, termino tropezando de todas formas.

En eso las dos ponis se alejaron del sitio y Derpy solo quiso tomar algo después de aquellos y estar tranquila por un rato.

—Tu nuevo amigo se me hace tan raro—comento Pinkie riendo.

—Se que no me creerás—dijo Derpy desconfiada—pero el Doctor no es un poni común y corriente.

—Claro que te creo, es tu poni especial después de todo.

— ¡Espera!—comento Derpy mientras se ponía roja—yo me refiero a que no es un poni.

En eso Pinkie acerco su hocico a Derpy y esta le susurro unas palabras.

—Yo también pienso que no es un poni.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Derpy sorprendida.

— ¡Duh!—comento Pinkie—cuando vi por primera vez al Doctor estaba herido de sus patas y apenas podía moverse, ahora esta como nuevo, además ningún poni sana asi de rápido y menos actuar tan raro como él.

—Si—comento Derpy con algo de desconfianza puesto que ella sabia que Pinkie era excéntrica— actúa raro, casi como un niño.

—A mi me recuerda más a la abuela Smith— en eso Pinkie volteo su cabeza hacia donde estaba la abuela Smith que se hallaba hablando con una planta— solo que más viejo y disparatado.

— ¡Qué! —comento Derpy sorprendida, y era lo único que podía contestar, puesto que le sorprendía las observaciones que hacia la poni rosa.

En eso Pinkie empezó a reírse de la expresión de sorpresa de la pegaso.

—Solo míralo—comento Pinkie, mientras veía al Doctor sonriente y confiado de que le iba a ganar a los dos ponis que quedaban— me parece gracioso que confunda los nombres, pero creo que fuerza mucho su sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con forzarla?

—Sí, no sé porque quiere forzarse tanto, pero mi imagino que algo le ha de haber pasado algo terrible para que este así.

La pegaso se quedo extrañada por los comentarios que decía Pinkie, pero sin embargo tenía algo de verdad en sus comentarios, y recordó que el Doctor se encontraba agonizando hace unos momentos y ahora se hallaba saltando la cuerda en una fiesta como si nada. El Doctor sanaba rápido o era solo una charada para ocultar algo, pero el tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo por el azote de una poni.

Entonces noto que Applejack termino sucumbiendo ante el cansancio, quedando Rainbow y el Doctor. Derpy y los demás ponis se fueron acercando a la competencia y se sorprendieron.

La pegaso no creía lo que veía puesto que hace unos momentos el Doctor no podía ni siquiera ponerse en pie y ahora estaba saltando la cuerda con maestría y haciéndole frente a una de las mejores atletas de Ponyville. Repentinamente la poni manzanera noto que su amiga pegaso estaba utilizando sus alas para ayudarse con la cuerda y entonces le llamo la atención.

— ¡Hey estás haciendo trampa!—le regaño Applejack.

—Claro que no—se defendió Rainbow.

En eso el Doctor detuvo su conteo en el número tres mil quinientos y solo se inmuto en decir:

—A mi no me importa, me siento con la capacidad de ganar, casi como si tuviera dos corazones, así que eso nos pone parejos.

— ¿Cómo logra aguantar el ritmo? —pregunto Rainbow al Doctor.

—Hago mucho ejercicio, he corrido durante toda mi vida—comento el Doctor con mucha confianza.

En eso el Doctor se dio cuenta de que Rainbow era la clase de poni que era competitiva pero no le gustaba perder, como para hacer trampa, en eso el Doctor empezó a saltar y hacer _splits_ con sus cuatro patas, lo cual impresiono a los ponis que lo veían.

—Que sencillo es esto—comento el Doctor mientras saltaba—voy a retomar el conteo y hare algo de ruido sino te molesta, puesto que solo escucho respiraciones acompasadas.

— ¿Insinúas que yo no puedo hablar mientras salto? —pregunto Rainbow cansada.

—Yo no insinuó nada y claro que puedes hablar, puesto escucho aff,aff,aff, casi como si te faltara el aire—respondió sonriente el Doctor.

—Yo… si puedo… hablar…mientras salto y también hacer ese truco de abrir las patas en el aire.

En eso Rainbow intento hacer una acrobacia similar a la del Doctor y esta termino tropezando.

—Bravo—comento Pinkie—Vaya rompió el record de Rainbow, hizo tres mil quinientos catorce saltos.

— ¡Solo eso!—comento el Doctor angustiado— vaya que estoy fuera de forma.

—Debo decir que ese poni te dejo hundida—comento Applejack burlándose.

— ¡Yo no me hundo!—dijo Rainbow enfadada.

—Lo mismo dijeron del Titanic y termino haciendo glup, glup,glup—comento el Doctor en burla mientras simulaba hundirse— cierto, olvídenlo.

—No le entendí señor, pero deberías calmar tu orgullo—comento Applejack.

—Concuerdo con lo que dice tu amiga, como diría O'Neill "el orgullo precede a la caída".

—Vaya Doctor—dijo sorprendida la pegaso—se que solo fue un juego, pero fue impresionante que ganara.

— ¿Dudas de mis capacidades? —pregunto el Doctor con una mueca burlona.

—No es eso, pero es que a excepción de Applejack, nadie le había ganado a Rainbow en una competencia.

—Gracias por los halagos pero no serán necesarios, además salió todo como lo había planeado.

— ¿Cómo que lo planeo? —pregunto sorprendida la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor, se le acerco a su oreja y le hablo en voz baja:

—Simple, por la manera en que note que hizo trampas, deduje que ella detestaba perder en los juegos, lo cual claramente es una señal de orgullo y de ahí decidí atacar a su defecto de forma sutil, incitándole a superarme con los trucos que hacía, sabía que intentaría imitarme pero le había agotado físicamente con toda esa verborrea y listo, gane, además era un pastel lo que estaba en juego.

—Vaya—comento extrañada la pegaso.

El Doctor solo le dedico una sonrisa y comento.

—Muy complicado, lo sé, soy algo fanático de la justicia poética, además no sería justo que ganara de forma física, después de todo tengo dos corazones, por eso quise ganar con esto—en eso el Doctor se dio de golpecitos en la cabeza con su casco y solo se inmuto a decir— _cogito ergo sum_.

En eso los dos ponis cesaron sus susurros, cuando vieron que Rainbow se les acercaba.

—Solo quiero decir felicidades —comento con pesar Rainbow.

—Gracias—comento el Doctor—tú eres la poni de hace momentos, la del arcoíris y el _Dashing_,

—De hecho mi nombre es…

—Déjame adivinar—interrumpió el Doctor—eres Firefly, solo que con mas colores.

— ¡Que! —dijo sorprendida Rainbow—no, soy Rainbow Dash.

En eso el Doctor puso una cara de asco y miro con algo de desdén a Rainbow.

—Pues cuanto lo siento, en serio que si—comento el Doctor mientras le ponía el casco en la espalda—realmente quisiera ayudarte, pobrecita…te diré que no me gusto esa parte y no era de los que comprobaba sus juguetes, por eso no reconocí a Pinkie al instante, pero ve el lado positivo, esta vez tienes alas.

—Pero que dice —replico confundida Rainbow por el comentario extraño del Doctor—si yo nací con estas alas,

—Sí, te vi algunas horas volando, sabes, me sorprendió lo rápido que ibas, tu cuerpo se debió haber deformado por la velocidad a la que ibas igual que tus órganos internos

—Pues tengo accidentes, pero estoy practicando—replico Rainbow aun extrañada.

— Bueno la física de este universo es rara o ¿estas hecha de materia negra?

—No entiendo mucho de lo que dice, pero usted tiene muy buena condición física para vencerme en la cuerda, usted va a acabar con todos los ponis a ese ritmo.

— ¡No, no acabare con nadie!—alzo la voz el Doctor enfadado— ¡soy el Doctor, la tormenta inminente, no hoy, ni mañana!

En eso Rainbow dio un paso atrás intimidada y el Doctor vio como otros poni se le quedaban viendo.

—Perdón, a veces no distingo el lenguaje figurado Fire…Dash—en eso el Doctor le puso un casco encima y le dio una palmada en la espalda—con gusto aceptare la revancha.

— ¡Hora del pastel para el ganador! —grito Pinkie.

—Yo quiero, yo quiero—comento emocionado el Doctor, alejándose de Rainbow para ir a una mesa rectangular en donde había un pastel con muchas velas.

—Wow ese poni está loco—comento Applejack que empezaba a girar su casco izquierdo en torno a su oreja.

— ¿Y quién es Firefly? —pregunto Rainbow Dash.

En eso el Doctor estaba por meter su casco al pastel pero sin previo aviso Derpy apareció a su lado y esta tomo la iniciativa de darle un golpe a su casco para que este no cometiera su fechoría.

—No sea mal educado—comento Derpy.

—Pero si yo me gane el pastel—le replico el Doctor.

—Antes tiene que apagar las velas—comento sonriente Pinkie.

—Pero no es mi cumpleaños y además faltan muchas velas.

—Claro que no es de cumpleaños, este es su pastel de bienvenida, pero si logra apagar las velas puede que se le cumpla un deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Eso me suena ridi…

En eso Derpy le da un golpe con su ala a la espalda Doctor antes de que este termine su frase y ella comienza a fruncir sus cejas, con muy mal gesto.

— ¡Oi!—exclamo el Doctor—eso dolió.

—No sea grosero—le comento la pegaso.

—De acuerdo, un deseo desde lo más profundo de mis corazones…corazón, a pesar de que este solo sea un órgano, hueco y vacio que solo bombea sangre.

— ¡Doctor! —le regaño la pegaso.

—Está bien, lo que realmente quiero decir es gracias por el pastel Pinkie, aquí va.

En eso el Doctor intento apagar las velas con un soplido pero sin resultado, de nuevo lo intento y nada ocurría, de nuevo lo hizo y había soplado todas pero estas volvieron a encenderse.

—Las velas están conspirando en mi contra—comento el Doctor frustrado.

Nuevamente quería intentarlo pero no podía, el Doctor ponía muecas de frustración por no apagar las velas, pero al doceavo intento, Derpy le hecho un ala para apagar el pastel, dando un pequeño aleteo para que estas se apagaran.

Al apagarse las velas, los pocos ponis que estaban en el cuarto chocaron sus cascos por el Doctor y en eso prosiguieron a partir el pastel y Derpy a repartir lo pedazos.

En eso el Doctor prosiguió a comer su pedazo de pastel y de un mordisco se había comido la mas de la mitad y estaba a punto de devorarlo, cuando noto que por repartir el pastel a la pegaso no le había quedado nada.

—Vainilla, me agrada—comento el Doctor con la boca llena— ¿Quieres?

—No gracias—comento la pegaso.

—Es porque le mordí ¿no es así?, no tengo bichitos.

—No es eso—replico la pegaso— además no le entiendo con la boca llena.

—Velo como un beso indirecto—pensó el Doctor en voz alta.

— ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto la pegaso.

En eso el Doctor trago el pastel y comento:

—Nada, olvida la última parte.

Repentinamente el Doctor se empezó a atragantar y se alejo del sitio para tomar algo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto la pegaso—eso le pasa por hablar con la boca llena, por cierto, ¿Que pidió Doctor?, tengo curiosidad.

—Voy a salir un rato—comento el Doctor que había borrado su sonrisa.

En eso el Doctor se separo de Derpy y salió afuera a tomar un poco de aire y noto que estaba lloviendo a cantaros. En eso el Doctor miro al cielo y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su crin cayera.

—Doctor, está bien si no me lo quiere decir—comento la pegaso.

—Deseaba muchas cosas en mi cabeza, hubiera querido ver que Inglaterra ganara las cenizas, tener la oportunidad de ir a Blackpool otra vez.

— ¿Blackpool?

—Un sitio magnifico con juegos, una montaña rusa, playas, un zoológico… también quería tener la valentía para terminar frases, como por ejemplo la palabra con "a".

— ¿Cuál es esa palabra con "a"?

—Pues tu sabes esa palabra a… apalapucia—mintio el Doctor— pues cual mas, pero hay algo que deseo desde el fondo de mi ser, pero me será imposible obtenerlo.

— ¿Y que vendría siendo eso?

—Quiero ser perdonado, eso es todo.

— ¿De qué?

La pegaso noto que el Doctor alzaba la cabeza como buscando algo en el cielo, y varias gotas caían en su rostro y se noto un semblante de tristeza en el Doctor sin poder distinguir si este lloraba o si era la lluvia en su rostro.

—Recuerdas esas cosas que dijo Estram, ¿quisiera olvidarlas?, pero no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no puede? —pregunto la pegaso acercándose al Doctor.

—Derpy, un hombre es la suma de sus memorias, un señor del tiempo lo es aun mas.

En eso la pegaso lo tomo por su espalda y lo rodeo con sus alas y en eso el Doctor sintió un extraño calor en su espalda.

—Cuando estábamos atrás, antes de que Opal apareciera, quería decirte…

— ¿Qué cosa?

En eso el Doctor rompe el abrazo y este rápidamente abraza de frente a la pegaso con todas sus fuerzas.

—Muchas gracias Derpy, te estoy muy agradecido por todo y son tantos son los favores que me temo que jamás tendré el tiempo para reponértelos, ni siquiera con una máquina del tiempo.

—No hay de que, mi Doctor—en eso la pegaso le regreso el abrazo mientras ambos olvidaron la lluvia.

Los dos estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato, pero repentinamente sonó un relámpago y luego hubo un grito de espanto en todo el salón, ambos ponis rompieron el abrazo para ver lo que había acontecido y notaron que la unicornio de nombre Rarity comenzaba a toser y estaba a punto de caer en el piso, en eso Rainbow la atrapo antes que cayera, a su vez que el Doctor noto a una pequeña poni encapuchada pasar a su lado.

— ¡Applejack, nuestro hermano está enfermo!—grito la poni—ya lo lleve al hospital pero todo es…solo ven.

En eso Rainbow se ponen a Rarity en sus espaldas y la cubren con un abrigo.

—Iré al hospital—comento Rainbow.

—Te acompaño, tengo que ver a mi hermano—comento Applejack.

—También iremos—dijeron Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

—Doctor—comento apenada Pinkie—jamás he interrumpido una fiesta pero…

—Ni lo digas—interrumpió el Doctor— iré con ustedes, ahora hay que darnos prisa, presiento algo, puesto que tu amiga presento una tos similar a la de cierto pegaso que vi hace unos momentos.

En eso Derpy recordó que había otros ponis enfermos, puesto que Cherilee no se presento a trabajar, Silver Spoon estaba tosiendo en un juego, el pegaso Soarin y ahora también Rarity y Big Macintosh, ella no le había prestado importancia, pero ahora eso explicaba la ausencia de ponis en una fiesta de Pinkie Pie.


	18. Equestria necesita un Doctor

Equestria necesita un Doctor

El grupo de ponis decidieron interrumpir la fiesta de bienvenida del Doctor. Applejack se separo del grupo e ingreso lentamente en la lluvia.

—Applebloom obedece a tu hermana y quédate aquí y Rarity, tu también me interesas—comento apenada Applejack— pero mi hermano esta…

—Está bien querida—respondió la unicornio blanca tosiendo— no te preocupes por mí.

—Descuida, nosotros cuidaremos de Rarity, mientras conseguimos un taxi además aquí hay un Doctor—comento Pinkie sonriente con la esperanza de que todo iba a mejorar.

—Perdón—comento el Doctor desconfiado, mientras que discretamente sacaba su desatornillador sónico para apuntar a Rarity, pero el Doctor noto que este no le mandaba ninguna lectura de lo que tenía la unicornio.

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunto Derpy discretamente.

—No puedo determinar que tiene—respondió el Doctor en voz baja—mi desatornillador está fallando en algunas funciones y no pude leer nada sobre medicina Equestre, hubiera querido leer más...

—Gracias a todos—respondió Applejack y entonces decidió cabalgar por su cuenta para llegar más pronto al hospital.

— ¡Que rápida! —dijo sorprendido el Doctor, al ver la velocidad de la poni rubia al cabalgar—por cierto mencionaste taxis, pero ¿Cómo…?

Y tan rápido como el Doctor hizo la pregunta, Pinkie Pie dio un silbido y llego un taxi que salió casi de la nada, lo cual lo dejo estupefacto al señor del tiempo. Posteriormente Derpy y el Doctor decidieron acompañar al grupo de cuatro yeguas, pero el Doctor quedo sorprendido al ver que el taxi era tirado por un potro. El grupo de ponis ingresaron en el transporte y se dirigieron a su destino con la lluvia incesante.

—Es interesante—dijo el Doctor riéndose— los ponis son cargados por otros ponis.

—Tu amigo es muy risueño Derpy—comento Rainbow Dash.

—Se…señor, ¿y eso que tiene de gracioso?—pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy.

— ¡Sí, que tiene de gracioso!— comento enfadado un poni totalmente blanco que tiraba del taxi.

—Es que son ponis y van en carruajes tirados por otros ponis y…

En eso el Doctor paró en seco de hablas pues entonces vio como los ponis lo observaban de forma extraña y dejo de sonreír.

— Olvídenlo no me van a entender, aunque veo que te salieron alas, Pose…digo Fluttershy.

— ¿Por qué se confunde con los nombres señor? —pregunto Rainbow Dash.

—No me confundo con los nombres, de hecho soy bueno con los nombres, pero ustedes me recuerdan a otro grupo de ponis, tan iguales y tan diferentes, seriamente estoy pensando en que estoy en la tierra de la ficción o que esta es un trampa del juguetero celestial, pero no, olviden lo último que dije.

—Cierto—dijo Rainbow para cortar los comentarios del Doctor.

Para romper el silencio la poni rosa saco dos extrañas cajas envueltas de listones de su melena y se la entrego al Doctor.

—Gracias por el obsequio, quiero ver que son—comento el Doctor, posteriormente hiso el intento de abrir la caja de obsequios, pero no pudo abrir sus cascos.

—Permítame Doctor—respondió Derpy, que ayudo al Doctor en abrir sus regalos con sus alas y saco el contenido de la caja.

—Colonia—comento el Doctor al ver una botella de material resistente.

—Ese es de nuestra generosa Rarity—respondió entusiasmada Pinkie.

—Vaya… muchas gracias, ningún poni me había regalado algo antes—respondió conmovido el Doctor a la vez que tiraba el liquido de la colonia en su boca.

—Se pone como loción tontito, no se bebe—dijo Pinkie riendo.

—Claro, ya lo sabía—le mintió el Doctor —vaya está muy concentrado en etanol, si recuerdo cuando me intoxique con etanol y desperté en un chiquero de cerdos.

— ¡Que! —dijo asqueada pero con pesar la unicornio blanca.

—Si un cerdo, ¿a nadie le ha pasado?... ¿no? —pregunto para sí el Doctor, mientras daba una olfateada a la fragancia—¿Por qué solo me pasa esto a mi? pero gracias por el regalo y cuando digo que ningún poni no me ha regalado nada, lo digo literalmente, puesto que…

El Doctor paró en seco de hablar y empezó a sentirse muy mareado por el olor, rápidamente abrió la botella de la colonia con su hocico y escupió un par de dientes dentro de ella, posteriormente cerro la botella y metió la botella en su corbata.

— ¡Qué asco y que desagradecido! —grito Rarity con dificultad al ver el acto.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento—dijo apologéticamente el Doctor—pero fue cortesía de Carrot que me hizo tragar esos dientes, y no puedo dejar a esos dos por ahí.

— ¿Cómo le hizo para sacar sus dientes, sin sacar el pastel? —pregunto Derpy confundida.

—Mi anatomía no es como cualquiera…

—Saben eso no tiene mucho sentido— rompió el silencio Rainbow Dash, que estaba enfadada de lo lento que iba el taxi y de lo que presencio.

— ¡Sentido!—comento enfadado el Doctor —yo nunca tengo sentido jovencita, pero considerado lo que me ha pasado, terminar como un poni, los pegasos caminan en nubes, tu rompiste la velocidad del sonido sin sufrir ninguna clase de daños, yo no hablaría de sentido si fuera tu.

—Eso no es raro—le respondió Rainbow—y usted no es tan grande como para llamarme así.

—Oh, gracias por el cumplido—respondió sonriente el Doctor.

—Y eso no fue un cumplido—le replico Rainbow.

—Bueno, quieres hablar de sentido, pues hablar de sentido, pues hablemos de Fluttershy.

—Perdone—hablo Fluttershy con dificultad y pena— pero yo…

—Dime—interrumpió el Doctor— ¿porque esta poni se llama Fluttershy?

—Pues resulta que…

— Fluttershy—irrumpió de nuevo el Doctor —significa aleteo tímido y casualmente tiene de cutie mark mariposas rosadas y por la manera en la que habla diría que es muy penosa, ¿no les suena convenientemente exacto el nombre? Y lo mismo puedo decir de los demás nombres. Díganme si eso no es raro

Las ponis quedaron atónitas ante esto y todas quedaron pensativas de tal rareza, menos Rainbow que ponía una mueca de disgusto por la rareza del poni, mientras que Pinkie, notando que los ánimos se ponían bajos decidió abrir el segundo empaque del Doctor y darle su segundo obsequio.

— ¡Abra mi obsequio!—dijo emocionada la poni rosa.

—Muy bien ¿que tenemos aquí? —le contesto el Doctor.

Derpy estaba preparada para ayudarle abrir el obsequio, pero cuando se dio cuenta el Doctor ya había abierto su regalo, incluso noto que había doblado el papel del regalo sin romperlo y guardándolo en su fascinante corbata, ella no lo podía creer, era como si el Doctor de alguna manera se adaptase al ambiente que lo rodeaba.

— ¡Es un micrófono de baterías!—comento emocionado el Doctor.

—Algo raro señor, cuando lo vi por primera vez usted estaba herido ¿Cómo hizo para quedar como nuevo? —pregunto Pinkie Pie.

—Veras, estaba estrenando cuerpo y soy un poco débil cuando empiezo a formarme, piensa casi como un bebe recién nacido, pero no lo hagas porque no se es como eso, pero ahora este cuerpo es casi a prueba de todo, excepto por las aspirinas, el tocino, cierto se me olvidaba, ni conocen esa palabra, pero aun me sigue doliendo el casco izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué le diste un micrófono? —pregunto Rarity.

—Se lo di porque vi que canto en la cuerda—le respondió Pinkie.

—Si canto, de hecho tuve un sencillo de rap y se hablamos de talentos musicales, le ayude a Paganini con las cuerdas de su violín, aunque quisiera saber quien fue el gracioso que me confundió con el diablo…cierto, no saben quién es Paganini, pero gracias por esto, oye, espera, ¿Cómo hiciste para comprármelo si yo cante hace unos minutos en la fiesta?

—Pues como dije antes, vi que canto en la cuerda, lo obtuve, lo envolví y se lo obsequie, listo, no es tan difícil —le comento la poni rosa como si nada.

—Bueno—le comento confundido el Doctor—que rápido fuiste, pero veo que desarrollaron las baterías, brillante.

—Claro tenemos linternas y juguetes con baterías—le respondió Pinkie.

—Sigo pensando que es anacrónico que manejen el tren y que tengan consolas de música, baterías y sistema de alumbrado en las calles, siento que estoy en un sitio Steam-punk.

—Oiga… ¿dónde viene? —pregunto Pinkie.

Derpy estaba preparada para la respuesta del Doctor y sabia que ningún poni le creería, pero el Doctor rompió el tren de su pensamiento por el siguiente comentario.

—Vengo de la casa de Lungbarrow, vivía con un montón de primos, más de cuarenta y trabajaba de archivista aunque siempre quise ser un Doctor, pero luego me mude al patio Foreman, en el carril de Totters.

En eso Derpy se sorprendió que cambiara de nuevo la historia, y llego a pensar en su cabeza que quizás el Doctor no decía la verdad.

—Deber ser en el extranjero—exclamo Rainbow.

—Si, en Trottingham— mintió el Doctor.

— Pero usted dijo que tuvo un doctorado en elaboración de quesos—le comento Rarity.

—Dije eso… ah pues, obtuve ese doctorado pero jamás ejercí como Doctor—respondió el Doctor.

En eso Derpy se dio cuenta que el Doctor era un ser bastante misterioso y , quizás no con el afán de presumir, sino por el contrario, de ocultar, que tanto de lo que decía el Doctor era verdad y que eran mentiras, ella se sentía confundida.

— ¿Puede cantar algo para Rarity? —pregunto Pinkie para romper el silencio.

—Claro, Rarity te animare los ánimos con una canción Ahhh…

El Doctor comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón y su voz era tan cacofónica como estruendosa pero con cierto entusiasmo:

— "I am the very model of a Gallifreyan Buccaneer, I've information on all things a Gallifreyan holds most dear…

Y el Doctor siguió cantando y todas las letras hablaban de un bucanero intrépido que salvaba planetas y que se enfrentaba con seres malvados

—"I've defeated evil beings such as Daleks, Quarks, and Cybermen, I've overthrown dictators from Tobias Vaughn to Mavic Chen,"

El Doctor termino la canción, nadie de las ponis comprendió las letras y solo Derpy y Pinkie aplaudían la interpretación del Doctor, pero las otras ponis se tapaban sus orejas, incluyendo el taxista que sufría por la lluvia y el canto cacofónico del Doctor.

—Wow, ¿usted es ese bucanero intrépido? —pregunto Derpy.

—No, claro que no—mintió el Doctor— Yo no soy ese ser intrépido de la canción.

—Claro que no es el, además, no hay seres en otros planetas—replico Rainbow.

—Firefly tiene razón, ya no hay nada afuera—comento el Doctor con cierta pena y tristeza.

— ¡Soy Rainbow Dash! —grito la pegaso.

—Perdóname, ya se, cantare otra canción.

El Doctor tomo aire y estaba por cantar otra melodía:

—"I cross the void beyond the mind, the empty space that circles time, I see where others stumble blind, to seek a truth they'll never find, eternal wisdom is my kind. I am the Doctor…"

—Suficiente usted canta horrible, lo siento, pero es verdad—dijo en gemidos y lloriqueos Rarity—háganlo parar.

— ¡Lo mismo opino!—grito el taxista —gracias a Celestia que ya llegamos al hospital.

— Todos son críticos— se quejo el Doctor— de ahora en adelante cantare mientras me baño.

— ¿Cuánto va a ser señor? —pregunto Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Gratis!—dijo refunfuñando el taxista— ¡solo bájense del taxi ahora!

En eso los ponis bajaron del taxi y el conductor salió disparado de aquel lugar, lo más rápido posible, en eso corrieron rápidamente a las puertas del hospital

—Vaya, que poni más amable por no cobrarnos—dijo el Doctor sonriente.

—Creo que estaba enfadado por su canto—le contesto Derpy.

—Nah… subestimas la bondad de los ponis—dijo confiado el Doctor, mientras abría la puerta del hospital.

Para sorpresa de los ponis que entraban al hospital, notaron que la recepción estaba completamente vacía y que en todo el hospital se escuchaban el eco de ponis tosiendo de forma seca.

— ¡Oh Celestia!—dijo asustada Fluttershy.

—Vamos llevemos a Rarity— comento Rainbow mientras ayudaban a Rarity a llevarla con alguien que pudiera atenderla.

Derpy quería acompañar al grupo de yeguas, pero en ese el Doctor tomo a Derpy de su ala y la paró en seco.

— ¿Qué hace Doctor? —pregunto Derpy

—Primero lo primero, pero no en ese orden—comento el Doctor en voz baja mientras chocaba sus cascos delanteros— a tu amiga, nadie la atenderá, fíjate que apenas y se dan abasto, será mejor ir al meollo del asunto, vámonos.

Para su sorpresa, Derpy escuchaba que las ponis que las acompañaban estaban discutiendo con un poni con mascarilla negra, por su parte, el Doctor se adentro a los pasillos del hospital discretamente y observo todo el complejo del hospital, guiándose por intuiciones, llego a una puerta que prohibía el paso, pero el Doctor saco su desatornillador e ingreso con facilidad.

—Espere Doctor—comento Derpy—no puede entrar ahí.

—Claro que puedo, ya lo estoy haciendo, además es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso.

Pero el Doctor no hizo caso y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Derpy intento seguirle el paso y subió también, al terminar de subir el piso el Doctor había doblado por un pasillo cuando de pronto fue detenido por una poni cubierto por un traje negro y una mascarilla de aire.

— ¿Eres mi mami? —dijo el Doctor en tono burlón, teniendo una dulce remembranza.

—Identifíquese—comento el poni guardián.

—Pues soy el Doctor.

— ¿Doctor quien? —pregunto el médico.

—Soy el Doctor, simplemente el Doctor, el único y el mejor —contesto el Doctor, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al poni guardia, gesto que Derpy no pasó por alto.

—No puede pasar si no se identifica—le regaño el guardián.

—Por todos los cielos—contesto enfadado el Doctor, al ver que los ponis le pedían el nombre y no se conformaban con decirle Doctor—pues soy el Doctor...

—Whooves— interrumpió Derpy.

—Time Turner—comento el Doctor al mismo tiempo.

El Doctor miro con cierta rareza a Derpy y entonces el Doctor fastidiado saco su papel psíquico, y mostrárselo al poni de la mascarilla.

—Whooves Time Turner, puede pasar—le dijo el guardián.

Después de alejarse del guardia, el Doctor regaño a Derpy, pero en voz baja.

— ¿Whooves Time Turner? —dijo de forma enfada el Doctor—por mucho, el peor alias que he usado y mira que he tenido malos nombres como Quiquaequod o Ka Faraq Gatri, ya te había dicho que no me gusta Whooves, es como si me hiciera llamar Doctor Who solo porque me preguntan seguido quién soy.

—Pero me agrada Whooves—le replico Derpy.

—Pues entonces cambiemos todo de mi, ahora yo soy hijo de Sydney Newman y Verity Lambert—dijo el Doctor en tono irónico y burlón— tenía un hermano de nombre Braxiatel, mi primo es Glospin y ya no provengo de Gallifrey, oh no, ya no, ahora provengo de Whoville, no espera, eso es de un libro infantil.

Derpy permaneció confundida por toda la letanía que lanzaba el Doctor pero de nuevo recupero el tren de pensamiento.

—Perdóneme—irrumpió Derpy— pero no sería más fácil se dijera su nombre.

—No lo hare, porque mi nombre tiene más de treinta y ocho silabas.

—Y eso que ¿porque lo oculta tanto?

—Pues ellos podrían verme, siento como sus ojos observan desde su monitores vigilando cada palabra que sale de mi boca, acechándome desde sus teclados, se que están ahí, viéndonos quizás desde sus casas.

— ¿De quienes habla? —pregunto confundida Derpy

—Estoy bromeando, no hay nadie viéndonos, solo quería distraerte para que no me preguntaras más mi nombre y funciono.

—Pues aun lo quiero saber.

—Pues lo siento, no te lo diré, además no me dices tu talento yo no te diré mi nombre

—Está bien, ya no será necesario esa promesa, debe ser muy importante como para guardarlo con tantas ganas ¿no es así?

Pero el Doctor no le contesto la pregunta, en vez de eso el Doctor se puso el casco en sus labios y le dibujo una sonrisa sincera.

—Haces muchas preguntas tontas, mejor veamos lo que pasa.

El Doctor estaba por abrir una puerta cuando de súbito fue interrumpido por un médico.

—Lo siento pero ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto un poni medico que paso cerca del Doctor.

—Hablando de preguntas tontas—dijo el Doctor—ahora nos ponemos existencialistas, pero es muy buena pregunta, algo metafísica, pero vera lo que hacemos aquí y nuestro propósito en la vida es…

—No me refiero a eso, digo en el hospital—replico el poni medico.

—Oh perdóneme, soy un consejero científico de Canterlot, aquí tengo mis papeles, pero no intervendré, se lo prometo.

En eso el Doctor saco el papel psíquico e hizo la misma treta que antes. Pero Derpy quedo extrañada cuando dijo que el Doctor no intervendría.

—Vaya se graduó de la universidad de Baltimare y su nombre es Time Turner Whoves con la letra W—dijo sorprendido el médico.

En eso el Doctor se golpeo el casco en la cabeza, al ver lo ridículo y horrible que salió el nombre en papel psíquico, gracias a Derpy, su mente ya estaba predispuesta a usar ese tonto y ridículo alias.

—Viste lo que provocas—dijo el Doctor en susurros a Derpy— ahora me dirán Whooves y por que la W en Whooves, ¿no debería ser Hooves?

—Me disculpa—irrumpió el médico— pero le mantendré al tanto de lo que acontece, vera no hemos podido identificar la causa de la enfermedad, estos ponis sufren de…

—Vaya a los síntomas—interrumpió el Doctor—y camine mientras habla.

—Cierto, para ahorrar más tiempo—replico el médico.

—Nah… es porque los nombres científicos me aburren, bueno, prosiga.

El médico quedo extrañado por la respuesta del Doctor, pero siguieron caminando por los estrechos pasillos y el eco de ponis tosiendo se volvía cada más poderoso. Mientras Derpy seguía a los ponis y escuchaba su conversación.

—Hay tos con flemas, por una infección en la garganta, pero luego empeora y los síntomas pasan a ser aumento de temperatura y daños en los torrentes sanguíneos lo que provoca sangrado por el hocico y los ojos, es increíble, pero esto es algo que nunca se había visto en Equestria y no podemos identificar lo que provoco la infección, y el primer caso ocurrió hace una semana, tres día antes a Hearts and Hooves Day.

— ¡Que!—exclamo sorprendida Derpy— ¡Pero eso es imposible!

—Derpy cálmate por favor—le comento el Doctor.

— ¿Como paso tanto tiempo? —pregunto confundía Derpy y comenzó a hablar de forma pausada por la confusión—si hace unas hora y yo…entonces lo salve de las vacas, me subí a la TARDIS y…

—Exacto—dijo el Doctor.

— ¡Creí que habían sido horas, no días!—comento enfadada Derpy.

—Lo siento, yo también lo creí.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto el medico

—Es mi enfermera y se siente confundida por la noticia.

—Creen que eso es confusión, esperen a ver esto—comento el médico, mientras observaron que habían llegado a una gran puerta.

El médico la abrió y para sus sorpresa había decenas de ponis en camilla y todos quienes les atendían llevaban mascaras de oxigeno, inclusive las enfermeras, los ruidos guturales de la tos de los enfermos se volvían más poderosos y alrededor de sus camillas había pañuelos ensangrentados.

—Tuvimos que meterlos a todos en este cuarto, porque estamos saturados en el hospital—comento con pesar el médico—de hecho cerraron el paso a Ponyville forma discreta.

En eso el Doctor recordó lo apurado que estaba Estram por salir de Ponyville y llevarse a Derpy y porque el pegaso Soarin y Spitfire cerraban el paso al bosque Everfree, las piezas en la cabeza del Doctor empezaron a acomodarse.

—Es una lástima que solo sea un concejero científico—comento con pena y pesar el médico forma discreta— porque a este ritmo Equestria necesitara doctores.


	19. Llantos

Llantos

Derpy al ver a todos los ponis en camilla adoloridos y sudando quedo espantada de la visión llevándose su casco a la boca.

— ¿Doctor que es lo que nos protege de no estar contagiados?

—Nada señorita—respondió el médico, creyendo que era para él la pregunta— las razones por las que algunos no usamos mascara es porque ya estamos en las etapas iniciales del contagio.

—Bueno—dijo el Doctor— gracias por la explicación Doctor.

—De nada, pero le sugiero que se proteja y que evite contacto con extraños y a propósito, ¿ no tendría una opinión para darme?—pregunto el médico del hospital.

—Me temo que no—respondió el Doctor sereno— al igual que usted me siento impotente, bueno fue agradable conocerlo, Doctor…

—A soy el Doctor Stable—le respondió al Doctor, mientras limpiaba sus gafas con su cuerno de unicornio.

—Vaya otro juego de palabras—le replico el Doctor.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, solo me despedía—respondió el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor salió de la habitación como si nada y comenzó a merodear por los pasillos.

— ¡Doctor!—le grito Derpy que se había contenido su frustración en la sala de los enfermos— ¡Mi trabajo, seguro me enviaron carta y yo no les conteste!

—Tus prioridades están desordenadas, ¿no crees? —le pregunto el Doctor con una mueca burlona.

—Perdone, es que no se qué pensar de todo esto, intento racionalizar todo esto ¿Dónde va?

—Lejos de aquí.

—Tiene razón hay que salir de aquí ojala que la Princesa Celestia nos ayude con estoy que mal que tampoco pueda hacer nada por ayudarlos Doctor, creí que saldría con una solución con su varita...desatornillador sónico.

—El desatornillador no tiene esa función, pero si tienen la tecnología y el equipo apropiado podría ayudarlos e incluso podría hacer una cura si identifico la enfermedad.

— ¿Y porque no se lo dijo? —pregunto Derpy confundida.

Pero el Doctor siguió caminando ignorando la pregunta.

— ¡Oiga Doctor!—replico Derpy mientras voló y se le puso de frente al Doctor—eso quiere que me lo responda con sinceridad.

—Mira Ditzy—comento suspirando el Doctor— es cierto que tengo la costumbre de entrometerme en algunas cosas, pero no en esta ocasión.

El Doctor la esquivo y siguió caminando queriendo eludir la conversación, puesto que el Doctor tenía un motivo para no entrometerse, por suerte para él una enfermera choco contra el Doctor, a consecuencia de que buscaba auxilio médico y al instante Derpy la reconoció como la enfermera Red Heart, la cual era blanca con una melena rosada.

— ¡Perdonen pero me urge ir en una habitación!—dijo con prisa Red Heart, que se incorporaba y seguía trotando— ¡Oh por Celestia como necesito ayuda!

A lo lejos Stable, vio a Red Heart en un predicamento.

—Doctor le puede tender un casco a Red Hearth.

—Ya le dije que yo no puedo interferir en esto de la tos…

—Descuide—irrumpió Stable—es para otros asuntos.

—Oh...de acuerdo, supongo.

— ¡Espere Doctor —le recrimino Derpy— aun no me contesta lo de porque no puede interferir!

—Ni modos Derpy, me necesitan y bueno ¿qué operación haremos señorita?—pregunto el Doctor dirigiéndose a la enfermera— reanimaremos un corazón.

—Nada de eso—respondió la enfermera.

—Soy el Doctor a propósito.

—Bueno, si eso es evidente— dijo la enfermera—lo que haremos será…

—No me lo diga, cirugía plástica…

—No es eso…

—Déjeme adivinarlo, no me diga y andan mientras hablamos, es un hospital, ya sabe, el sentido de la urgencia—le interrumpió el Doctor.

El Doctor empezó a mencionar un conjunto de acciones conforme iban avanzando en los hospitales hasta que al final se escucharon gritos en los cuartos. Mientras tanto Derpy siguió sigilosamente al Doctor y a la enfermera, puesto que ella quería respuestas.

—Bañaremos a un anciano—anuncio el Doctor—o cambiaremos los cómodos…

—No Doctor, de hecho solo quería que me ayudara con los bebes.

En eso el Doctor vio pasillo grande y se quedo espantado ante una puerta, y en una de las esquinas Derpy los observaba de lejos.

—Oh…espere—comento angustiado el Doctor, mientras se tapaba sus ojos con su casco— ¿No me manchare de líquido amniótico verdad? Me da pena ver eso, usted sabe, aunque puedo manejarlo…

La enfermera se empezó a reír de las reacciones infantiles del Doctor, casi como si nunca hubiera presenciado un nacimiento. En eso el Doctor escucho el eco de llantos.

—Tranquilo Doctor, solo será vigilar un cunero, ya me hice cargo de los partos.

— ¿Tu sola?

—Si, a pesar de ser una enfermera, me hice cargo puesto que los doctores estaban ocupados atendiendo a los enfermos y vaya que ha sido difícil, pues hoy nacieron doce bebes.

— ¡Doce bebes, que pesado y magnifico al mismo tiempo! —comento emocionado el Doctor por la coincidencia y sin embargo el Doctor noto que la enfermera no estaba entusiasmada, era aceptable que estuviera exhausta, pero no que temblabara demasiado.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —pregunto preocupado el Doctor.

—Tengo mucho miedo— respondió la enfermera.

— ¡Pero fuiste valiente en esos momento y lo eres ahora!—le replico el Doctor.

—Pues yo no me siento así, siento temor por esa enfermedad y de estos bebes.

—Pero valentía es tener miedo y hacer lo que tienes que hacer de todas formas, tal como estás haciendo ahora, y por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

En eso el Doctor dibujaba una mueca sonriente en su rostro y le dio un abrazo de la nada. Este gesto tampoco paso desapercibido por Derpy, sin embargo comprendió que solo lo hacía para quitar el estré enfermera se sintió confundida por el gesto, pero al final termina por devolver el abrazo

—Gracias Doctor—le respondió la enfermera que quedo ruborizada ante las palabras del Doctor y la forma en que la abrazaba.

—No hay de que, me gusta dar abrazos a tiernos mamíferos peludos.

— ¿Qué dijo?—pregunto la enfermera que lo soltaba

—Que hay que atender a los bebes.

En eso ambos entraron al cunero y el Doctor noto el llanto de todas las criaturas.

— ¿Por qué lloran tanto? —pregunto el Doctor, pero no dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

—No lo sé, pero tengo una teoría, después del labor, normalmente las madres piden ver a sus hijos, pero en esta ocasión todas se negaron, pues tenían miedo de que al contacto los contagiaran y al no sentir el contacto con ellas…

La enfermera callo al ver que el Doctor se quedo mirando a la enfermera de forma curiosa.

—Ya se que es ridículo, lo siento.

—No es para nada ridículo, de hecho es cierto, todas ellos quieren ver a su mami, cuando se los pregunte.

En eso el Doctor levanto los casco y acallo a los haciendo un ruidito con los dientes, en eso todas las ponis recién nacidos dejaron de llorar completamente, después el Doctor empezó a tararear una canción de cuna de sus labios, la cual era relajante e incluso para la enfermera.

—Que bella tonada—comento complacida la enfermera.

—Gracias, tuve que tardear, puesto que mis habilidades de canto son demasiado avanzadas para esta época—respondió el Doctor con cierta prepotencia—pero con esa tonada siempre se duermen, era de Zagreus, creo que aquí lo llaman el coco que por cierto si existió, no espera…seguro en Equestria no saben del coco, bueno, da lo mismo.

— ¿Pero como le hizo? —pregunto maravillada la enfermera, ignorando los otros comentarios del Doctor.

—Hablo bebe, sino me cree pregúntele a Derpy, que nos lleva por un rato cuidándonos la espalda.

—Yo…es que, lo siento—se disculpo Derpy que ingresaba a la habitación.

—Porque te disculpas, hiciste tu trabajo en vigilarme, bueno ¿necesita ayuda?un momento ¿Cómo cambian los pañales? ?—refiriéndose a la enfermera con un gesto de espanto.

La enfermera solo se rio del Doctor y de su actitud extraña y alienígena.

—No, para nada, fue un placer estar con usted.

—Qué rayos dice—respondió sonriente el Doctor—fue un honor para mí Red Hearth, hermoso nombre y juego de palabras.

—Gracias Doctor —le respondió mientras se rascaba extrañada la cabeza.

En eso el Doctor salió caminando rápida y sigilosamente de los cuneros del hospital, dejando a la enfermera sola, e ingresando por los pasillos bajo el rostro como si tuviera pena y vergüenza, entonces Derpy noto que su sonrisa se desdibujaba y dejaba ver una mueca de desesperación e ira. La pegaso le intento seguir el paso y el Doctor al escuchar que le seguía solo se inmuto a decir en voz baja:

—Que adorables estas criaturas y es una lástima, sabes, siempre se me hace extraño esto de los cuneros, creo que llegue a ver uno en Gallifrey.

—Habla de ellos como si fueran raros—le replico Derpy.

—Pues las familias en Gallifrey son muy distintas.

— ¿Que tan distintas son?—pregunto la pegaso—solo me dijo que fue creado, por lo que asumo que los señores del tiempo… no tienen madre.

— ¡Oye, si tuve madre! —le replico enfadado el Doctor—teníamos padres pero no sufrían por esta clase de complicaciones y esas cosas del liquido, que asco, pero ¿Dije que fui creado?

—Si lo dijo.

—Vaya que olvidadizo y confundido estoy, pero no creo que haya sido así, como llegue a existir, pero bueno siguen pareciéndome fascinantes las cunas, de hecho aún conservo mi cuna en la TARDIS, no, espera, se me olvide que se los regale a unos amigos.

—Otra vez cambia la historia, mentiroso ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Ya te diste cuenta, pero regla número uno, yo miento, pero no lo hago adrede, he rescrito tanto la historia que mi pasado es un poco chocante y caótico, o seré tan viejo que mi memoria falla, como sea, no te preocupes de los detalles de mi formación, no vayan a ser que me confundan con el otro

—Está bien, pero no me ha dicho lo de los cuneros.

—Cierto, veras no había demasiados niños en Gallifrey

— ¿Y eso porque?

—Haz tú la conclusiones Derpy, seres casi inmortales, que pudieron haber vivido para siempre si eludían los accidentes y con doce regeneraciones en caso de: vejez, pena de muerte, ataque de arañas, caídas de un satélite, envenenamiento, golpear tu cabeza con la consola de la TARDIS, negligencia médica y demás clase de inconvenientes y accidentes. Si llegue a tener familia fue por métodos poco convencionales y porque soy un poco anarquista, para seguir las reglas.

—Ya entiendo, ustedes son… vaya que triste, ¿Pero en que otra cosa eran diferentes?

—Pues biológicamente maduramos lento, no mentalmente claro.

—Yo no estaría tan de acuerdo—le replico Derpy.

—Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada—le dijo Derpy riendo.

— Pero si, la infancia es muy larga para nosotros, recuerdo que de niño en mis noventa años estuve en la cascada de medusa o la infancia, que época terrible y nefasta, uno de mis momentos más obscuros .Hubiera preferido que me golpearan recién nacido, a contemplar el poder brutal del tiempo y espacio.

En eso Derpy recordó la conversación que tuvieron previamente cuando los ataco Estram

— ¿Porque sus padres lo obligaron a ver esa cosa ?

— Pues para volverte un señor del tiempo, pues un señor del tiempo es un rango, no una raza , ni siquiera una especie, aunque no eras la única que piensa que los señores del tiempo son una especie, veras, un Gallifreyan tiene que contemplar eso para volverse un señor del tiempo, con la primera regeneración es que vienes con el corazón adicional, bueno no quiero hablar más del asunto.

El Doctor termino dio un respiro y se quedo reflexivo, Derpy tuvo más dudas que respuestas en su cabeza, sin embargo esta vez sentía que el Doctor le había dicho la verdad y que no le mentía, la pegaso pensó que este era el momento para sacarle cuentas al Doctor de una vez por todas.

—Lo dejare en sus reflexiones, pero quiero que me sea sincero, por esta vez, ¿por qué no puede ayudarnos?

—Soy un señor del tiempo y a veces soy capaz de ver todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que puede pasar, y todo lo que no debe ocurrir, de forma simultánea, pero no en estos momentos, no desde que llegue a tu planeta, se siente casi como un punto fijo en el tiempo, no se si deba o no intervenir, aquí el flujo se siente distinto como si ya se hubiera cambiado.

— ¿Y no los puede salvar por eso? —pregunto la pegaso con tono suplicante.

— No es por eso precisamente, pero hay cosas en las que no puedo interferir.

— ¡Tiene que hacer algo! —le dijo Derpy alzando la voz— ¡Estos ponis están muriendo!

— ¡Mira Derpy, así no funcionan las cosas!—respondió el Doctor alzando la voz — ¿Tú crees que me levanto pongo mi máquina del tiempo, digo unas cuantas palabras y asunto arreglado? quisiera que fuera así, y a veces pasa así, pero no esta vez, hay leyes, leyes del tiempo para ser exacto y yo soy solo un extraño en tu mundo.

— ¡Pero usted es un señor del tiempo! ¡Su _cutie mark_ lo delata!—le respondió Derpy jadeante y con dificultad— ¡Usted lo puede cambiar!

—No, no siempre puedo…

— ¿Pero por qué? —siguió insistiendo Derpy.

— ¡Porque podría empeorar las cosas!—grito el Doctor, que había roto su mascarada risueña y dejaba ver la tristeza y amargura del Doctor — ¡A veces las cosas tienen que ocurrir por una razón!

— ¡Y qué paso con eso de que no había conocido a nadie que no fuera importante!

— ¡Exactamente por eso!—le respondió el Doctor— ¡No puedo jugar con la vida de otros seres así como así!

— ¡Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo como quisiera no sería un poni! —le replico el Doctor. ¡No estaría en este planeta! ¡mi familia y amigos estuvieran vivos y muchas especies no estarían extintas! pero las leyes del tiempo no son así.

—Pero no es justo—le dijo en tono de ruego mientras se le iban humedeciendo sus ojos dorado— hay algo que siempre podamos hacer, usted dijo que podría incluso podría hacer una cura si estaba en sus posibilidades.

Pero el Doctor no quería discutir más con Derpy y opto por una actitud cortante para cerrar la discusión.

— Lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero no es mi culpa, si en estos momentos los ponis deben morir es la manera en que debe ser. Los planetas vienen y van nada puede ser eterno, créeme lo sé mejor que nadie. No me hagas responsable de esto

Derpy cansada de tanta letanía alzo su casco derecho y le dio un golpe al Doctor, el golpe fue seco y se escucho por todos los corredores del hospital. En eso la enfermera Red Heart salió de los pasillos angustiada.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —pregunto Red Heart angustiada.

—No, definitivamente no eres el tipo de la canción, todas esas palabras inspiradoras de los sueños, no eran más que mentiras—rompió Derpy a llorar.

—No Derpy, esas no eran mentiras, eso era cierto.

— ¡Cállate!—le grito Derpy— solo eres un idiota con una caja azul, pero déjeme decirle algo, puede que usted no haya provocado esto, pero déjeme decirle algo, usted es culpable de no usar sus grandiosos poderes para ayudar a aquellos en necesidad.

Y fueron esas últimas palabras son las que resonaron en la cabeza, el Doctor en alguna ocasión había dicho exactamente esas palabras en contra de su propia raza , para defender el porqué interfería en el tiempo en favor de ayudar a los desprotegidos.

—Esas palabras, yo alguna vez las dije en mi defensa contra los señores del tiempo.

— ¡No me diga mentiras!—le grito Derpy—supuestamente se había conmovido por mi ciudad, por nuestro estilo de vida, pero todo fue una farsa, así que no me venga con tonterías de nuevo. Al final no lo pude convencer, de Ponyville.

—No Derpy, si me convenciste de que tu mundo es maravilloso pero yo…

—Ya fue suficiente los dos, tengan su discusión de pareja en otro lado, hay ponis sufriendo en este hospital, por Celestia—interrumpió Red Heart en reprimenda, sin entender el porque de la pelea.

—Perdóneme señorita y Doctor, no diga nada, ya vallase de aquí, al menos usted se puede salvar, iré a ver si ya atendieron a los ponis que se tomaron la molestia de darle una fiesta de bienvenida.

En eso la pegaso se fue llorando de nuevo. El Doctor quedo conmovido completamente de la actitud de la pegaso ante la situación y que lo golpeara, quedo reacio a interferir en la línea de tiempo y entonces vio a Red Heart en el pasillo contemplando a penada la escena.

—Lamento el alboroto señorita Red Heart, pero dígame, todavía tienen al paciente cero en el hospital.

—Si es un niño, un pegaso para ser exactos, se llama Featherweight.

—Un niño como primer contaminado, esto no me da buena espina.


	20. Una consulta extraña

Una consulta extraña

La pegaso gris derramaba lagrimas mientras iba volando por los pasillos del hospital, se decepciono de lo cruel que habían sido los comentarios del Doctor. En uno de los pasillos del hospital, había un corredor que estaba mal iluminado y Derpy interrumpió su vuelo para llorar en soledad y que nadie la viera, pues ella aborrecía que la miraran en ese estado, no quería otorgarle la satisfacción a aquellos que la lastimaban. A lo lejos escuchaba los pasos de varios ponis corriendo, y entonces se sintió vigilada por algo en la obscuridad que parecía observarla. La pegaso creía que era el Doctor que la había seguido.

— ¡Ya déjeme en paz, grandísimo tonto!—grito colérica la pegaso.

— ¡Oh es usted, después de tanto tiempo!—dijo la voz en la obscuridad

En eso la pegaso se limpio las lágrimas, ajusto su vista y noto la silueta de un poni de tierra.

— ¡Después de tanto tiempo! — comento la voz que fue acercándose y pudo reconocer los cabellos plateados del potro.

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto la pegaso.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero tienes que advertirle algo de usted y el Doctor.

— ¡No quiero hablar de él!—respondió enfada la pegaso.

— ¡Solo escucha por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo!—grito el poni, que se fue develando poco a poco.

En eso la pegaso vio como uno de los focos del pasillo empezaban a prenderse y apagarse en el rostro del poni que hablaba y observo que era un poni muy viejo de pelaje blanco y cabellos dorados, pero Derpy no lo había visto jamás en su vida.

—Lo siento, pero no lo conozco—le respondió Derpy.

—Lo sé—respondió el poni de tierra asustado, mientras se acercaba a Derpy.

— ¡Aléjese de mí!—comento asustada la pegaso mientras retrocedía

— ¡No, por favor, no es mi intención asustarla, no sé cómo explicarle! —dijo el poni de tierra.

En eso aparecieron dos guardias unicornios vestidos con trajes especiales y con mascarillas, que levitaban con magia unas inyecciones y entonces se las arrojaron en el flanco del poni que acosaba a Derpy.

—En el bosque Everfree, hagan lo que hagan no vayan a…

El poni no pudo completar su frase y cayó en el suelo, el químico de tales jeringas era un adormecedor poderos.

—Qué bueno que atrapo a este poni—irrumpió la voz de un poni de mascarilla.

— ¿Que tenia? —pregunto Derpy.

—Nada y es por eso que lo estudiamos, por alguna razón este poni no enferma—le respondió el poni de mascarilla—sé que es extremo, pero necesitamos saber porque a él no le afecta.

Después de la explicación Derpy, noto una peculiaridad en la pata del poni que la acoso y luego salió volando, pues quería ver la condición de otras ponis, pues no le quedaba de otra más que esperar lo inevitable. Mientras tanto, el Doctor sentía un ardor en el rostro y se toco la mejilla que seguía algo ardiente del golpe de Derpy, el señor del tiempo asumió que eso le debió doler mas a ella que a él, de nuevo se toco el rostro y se puso reflexivo al respecto, y mientras se frotaba comenzó a meditar al respecto, pues algo en las palabras de Derpy le hicieron recordar su pasado, más preciso a él mismo en segunda encarnación, aquel vago que siempre interfería y que le agradaba intentar lo imposible.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes ponis?—pregunto la enfermera irrumpiendo las reflexiones del Doctor.

—Señorita Red Heart, ¿me podría indicar la ubicación paciente cero?—comento el Doctor ignorando su pregunta y mostrándole su papel psíquico para engañarla.

—No debería, pero veo que tiene permiso de la princesa misma, así que le voy a pedir que sea delicado—comento desconfiada la enfermera.

El Doctor seguía avanzando por los corredores del hospital y notaba a más ponis con mascarillas para respirar así como encargados del hospital moviéndose a prisa y sin descanso, el ambiente se sentía sofocante y por demás afuera se escuchaban relámpagos, dando señal de que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento. Después de unos minutos, el par había llegado a una zona reguardada por dos ponis y una especie de habitación cuyo exterior estaba cubierto de

—Llegamos Doctor, pero necesita mostrar su permiso especial de…

—Ya lo tengo—le respondió el Doctor mientras sacaba de nueva cuenta el papel psíquico y se dirigía a los que custodiaban.

—Pase—comento el poni enmascarado al ver el papel del Doctor—pero solo usted.

Al ingresar esas puertas el Doctor vio a un pequeño pegaso cuyo color de la melena era marrón, una cola castaña y corta, y una capa de pelaje color crema, este se encontraba rodeado de maquinas y tenía un extraño respirador en su hocico, el Doctor quiso salir creyendo que el poni estaba dormido.

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto el pegaso con cierto pesar y dificultad.

—Hola, soy el Doctor—dijo sonriente el Doctor.

En eso el Doctor puso seguro a la puerta e ingresaba lentamente para ver al pequeño más de cerca, notaba que se le caían las plumas y que rodeaban su cama, a la vez que su respiración se le dificultaba

—No es el de siempre—comento despacio.

—Ya lo sé, me regenere en un poni, mi doceavo rostro, ¿o te referías a quien te atendía?

— ¿No le comprendo señor?

—Yo menos, bueno—le respondió el Doctor rascándose con su casco izquierdo la nuca— ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

—Puede ver mi historial médico, soy Featherweight—respondió pausadamente el pequeño pegaso mientras tosía y respiraba pausadamente.

—Ya lo sabía, solo que es mejor si te presentas —mintió el Doctor—Dime ¿Cuándo te empezaste a sentir mal?

—Desde hace unos cuatro días o más, no lo recuerdo.

—Curioso, casi cuando llegue a este planeta, paso esto—comento el Doctor en voz baja.

—Estaba tomando fotografías en el bosque Everfree y luego…

El pequeño poni quedo pasmado y sus labios empezaron a moverse descontrolados y sin decir una palabra.

—Trata de recordar es muy importante que me digas lo que paso—le rogo el Doctor.

—No me creerá—respondió el pegaso.

—Claro que te creo.

—Ningún poni me cree.

— ¿Parezco a un poni?—pregunto el Doctor.

—Pues sí.

—Dime clase de poni porta una tonta corbata verde como esta—respondió el Doctor señalando su corbata con el casco y poniendo ojos viscos.

—Ninguno señor—respondió el pegaso que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, solo para toser reciamente.

—Te lo ruego, dime ¿Cómo era lo que viste? —pregunto el Doctor.

—Yo tuve miedo al verlo, es algo que jamás había visto en mi vida, no sé cómo describirlo, se que en el bosque hay criaturas extrañas, pero eso me tomo de sorpresa y luego escape con todas mis fuerzas, estaba muy obscuro, pero le tome una foto y seguí corriendo y por error espante a unas vacas que andaban pastando en lo que parecía una granja.

Después de dar sus explicaciones el pegaso empezó a tener escalofríos y tocarse la cabeza como si estuviera viendo a la criatura en aquella habitación, mientras tanto el Doctor se dio cuenta que Featherweight tuvo su contacto en el mismo tiempo en el que el Doctor había llegado a Equestria.

—Ya paso—comento el Doctor en tono tranquilizante— ¿Me puedes mostrar la fotografía?

—No la tengo, se la vendí a una unicornio—respondió el pegaso—Se llama Lyra Heartstrings, dijo que la quería para su revista de cosas raras.

— ¿Vive en Ponyville?—pregunto el Doctor con apuro— ¿está cerca de aquí?

—Ella es residente de Ponyville pero no sé donde vive—comento con pesar el pegaso—Pero ¿Por qué me pregunta de esto?

— ¿Cómo que porque? —

—Sí, otros doctores toman muestras de sangre o me hacen pruebas raras.

—Porque evidentemente te pusiste mal después de tener contacto con esa criatura, ¿no es así? —pregunto sonriente el Doctor, mientras este sacaba un yoyo de su corbata y hacia el hueco de la cuerda grande para que cupiera en su casco.

— ¡Si es cierto!—comento sorprendido el poni—Pero creo que no saldré de esta.

En eso el pegaso comenzó a lagrimear y sollozar por lo inevitable.

—Tenía tantas cosas que quería hacer y tantas preguntas que quise resolver—dijo el pegaso que comenzó a llorar.

—No llores—comento el Doctor limpiándole las lágrimas con su casco—es más te puedo ayudar.

— ¡Nadie nos puede curar!—le respondió el pegaso que interrumpió su llanto para mostrar su indignación

—Quizás…quiero decir, te responderé a tus preguntas—le respondió el Doctor.

—De acuerdo—dijo molesto Featherweight— ¿Dónde vienen los ponis?

—Hmmmm, pues—en eso el Doctor se supo rojo de las mejillas por un momento, pero improviso algo como siempre solía hacer— en uno de estos pasillos esta la respuesta a tu pregunta, pero créeme no quieres saber, hay muchos gritos de por medio. Mejor pregúntame otra cosa, veamos que me cuentas, un poni en mente, le has puesto el ojo a una poni.

—Si de hecho hay una unicornio—dijo con pena.

—Ese es el espíritu, vamos sin pena, toda la conversación será confidencial, te doy mi palabra de médico—comento el Doctor poniendo su casco en el pecho—a menos que no quieras y te de pena decírmelo.

—Yo no tengo pena—le respondió el pegaso—de hecho su pelaje es de color crema y canta con una voz maravillosa y a pesar de que no tiene _cutie mark,_ yo… un momento, me manipulo para que le dijera.

—Vaya que muchacho tan observador y curioso—le dijo riendo el Doctor— Y quieres que esa sea tu poni especial, pues una razón para tener los ánimos altos.

—No exactamente, estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera nota mi presencia, y siento pena cuando estoy cerca.

—Pues será mejor que te quites esas dudas o pasaras las próximas décadas ideando un nuevo diseño de desatornillador sónico.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido el pegaso.

—Nada, no dije nada.

—Pero como se supone que le llames la atención a tu poni especial.

—Pues es muy sencillo mi pequeño poni, veras, lo que tienes que hacer es…

— ¿Si? —pregunto el pegaso.

Pero la respuesta no llegaba puesto que el Doctor solo quedaba observando el vacio.

—Absolutamente… no tengo ni la más remota idea, jamás he salido con una yegua, de hecho estoy teniendo problemas.

—Dígame—comento el pegaso.

—Pues veras ella es muy…no, espera, no, estaba hablando contigo, acabo de usar el mismo truco contigo.

—Vaya señor al parecer tenemos el mismo problema—le dijo riendo el pegaso.

—No, no tenemos el mismo problema, yo no tengo problemas con mis relaciones.

— ¿Y quién hablo de una relación? —pregunto burlonamente el pegaso.

—Nadie—comento enfadado el Doctor—nadie tiene ningún problema y si lo tuviera que no lo tengo, lo podría resolver fácilmente.

—No le creo—le replico el pegaso.

—Me subestimas, pues te diré que yo le presente novia a John Lennon, bueno, mal ejemplo, al final metí la pata y termino conociendo a Yoko Ono, pero eso fue un accidente y el pobre necesitaba una novia, pero no le digas a nadie de ese asunto ganaría mas enemigos de los que ya tengo.

Pero el pegaso solo le miraba confundido y con confusión. Y el Doctor comenzó a reírse solo.

—Metí la pata—comento riendo el Doctor —es gracioso porque ahora soy un poni, bueno olvida lo que dije.

—No le comprendí nada más que el asunto de que metió la pata.

—Pues tenlo en secreto—comento el Doctor.

—Que cosa—dijo burlonamente el pegaso—el hecho de que no sabe cómo tratar a otras….

—Pues te equivocas—irrumpió con soberbia el Doctor—pues este servidor llego a salir con Cleopatra, Madame de Pompadour, Nefertiti, Mata Hari e incluso me case con Marylin Monroe y Elizabeth I, no al mismo tiempo claro, y esas veces fueron por accidente y la boda técnicamente fue con las tradiciones de su planeta.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto el pegaso.

—Tú sabes, un ridículo intercambio de anillos, dando votos en un edificio y aburriendo a los invitados.

—Señor, pero así es como los ponis se casan los ponis—comento el pegaso.

—Pero no de donde yo vengo—le replico el Doctor sorprendido—aunque me sorprende lo mucho que se parecen a ellos.

—Es extranjero—pregunto Fetherweight.

—Sí, soy de Gallifrey—respondió el Doctor—tenemos costumbres raras ahí, sabes que, olvida todo lo que te dije, a veces se me olvida que lidio con ponis.

En eso el Doctor bajo la cabeza viendo que los ponis le recordaban cada vez más a su especie favorita.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto el pegaso.

—Sí y tienes razón—comento el Doctor en una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa—soy terrible lidiando con otros seres.

—No diga eso—comento el pegaso.

—Solo traigo problemas a otros—comento el Doctor.

—No es cierto, me hizo sentir mejor, de hecho ya no he estado tosiendo, solo que usted es uno de los Doctores más raros que me han atendido—comento sonriente Featherweight—pero eso está bien, lo demás solo me miran raro y me ignoran.

—Eso no te lo discutiré—le replico alegre el Doctor.

Después de intercambiar unas sonrisas, repentinamente la condición de Featherweight comenzó a empeorar y de nuevo empezó a toser sangre.

—Corazón valiente Featherweight, te prometo que saldrás bien de esta—dijo el Doctor preocupado, mientras llamaba a una enfermera.

En eso Featherweight realizo un intento de no toser

— ¡No, por favor, no se vaya!—comento Featherweight

—Tranquilo, ya me convenciste—comento el Doctor en tono serio—se parecen mucho a ellos y quiero ver que tan lejos pueden llegar.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto Featherweight.

—Ve mi _cutie mark_ , les daré más tiempo a todos ustedes—respondió con ánimos el Doctor, mientras le entregaba su juguete— es mas toma mi yo-yo.

—Me regala un Yo-yo—comento confundió Featherweight.

— ¡No, no te lo estoy regalando!—comento enfadado el Doctor— ¡lo tengo de eones, no seas ridículo!

— ¿Por qué me lo da entonces?

—Te lo estoy prestando para que me lo cuides solo me lo entregues cuando salgas de aquí.

— ¡Pero yo!—replico el pegaso— puede que yo para ese entonces, ya este…

— ¡Lo siento, pero no te oigo!—respondió el Doctor— Ya me fui corriendo, te pediré eso yo-yo después.

En eso el Doctor salió de la habitación a todo galope y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la enfermera Red Heart.

— ¿Tiene un diagnostico? —pregunto la enfermera.

—Sí y no—comento el Doctor — ya aislaron una muestra del bacilo.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?—pregunto la enfermera—los médicos apenas se enteraron que se trata de un bacilo.

—Pues si le hicieran caso al niño, sabrían que un ser lo contagio a través de aire en el bosque Everfree.

—Pero es que esto es un virus que jamás ha estado en Equestria.

—Exacto—respondió secamente el Doctor — me puede llevar a su laboratorio.

En eso la enfermera acato la orden y se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio, donde para desgracia del Doctor, noto que el equipo era obsoleto, observo también que había una tabla periódica pegada en la pared y se había fijado en elementos que nunca había visto nunca y que tenia nombre relativos a los equinos, pero que algunos eran familiares como el oro. Desafortunadamente, un poni de mascarilla les había informado que las muestras y archivos fueron trasladados a un laboratorio en Canterlot.

— ¡Genial, nos han abandonado aquí!—dijo con pesar el Doctor— ¡Y la corona del pastel es esta tecnología obsoleta, y su conocimiento de elementos y compuestos es pobre!

—Pero si es la tabla periódica más reciente—comento la enfermera Redhert.

— Quizás, pero aun no descubren el clorhidrato amónico, menos saben del ambroxol, bueno, al menos saben poner cloruro de sodio a su comida, jamás pensé que extrañaría los laboratorios de UNIT.

—Oiga, esa no es la manera correcta...

—Espere—irrumpió el Doctor a la enfermera—la TARDIS puede que todavía funcione, puesto que estoy hablando contigo, solo el circuito traductor podría traducirme las letras que leí en esa tabla periódica, por lo que todavía está en etapa de sanación, podría forzar la entrada, pero antes necesito una muestra.

—Pero no escucho, no hay muestras—le replico Redheart.

—Claro que las hay, necesito ver a un paciente, uno que se halla enfermado recientemente, el que sea, es más, yo iré a él.

— ¡No corra!—le regaño Redheart.

En eso el Doctor la ignoro y fue a galope por los pasillos rápidamente y paso por todos los corredores hasta que choco con una poni, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

—Lo siento—se disculpo el Doctor, alzando la vista para darse cuenta que era Derpy.

—No hay problema—le contesto la pegaso.

Pero dando se cuenta quien era cambio de tono su voz y le dijo enojada la pegaso.

— ¡Qué hace aquí!

—Pues vengo a confirmar algo, quizás ayudar.

— ¡No tiene nada que hacer aquí!

—Cierto, vamos a otra sala.

— ¡No me refería a eso! —le replico enfada la pegaso.

— ¡Siento, si actué como tonto! —respondió el Doctor en voz baja.

Pero la pegaso frunció el ceño y comenzó a tirar humo de la nariz.

—Solo les daré un poco más de tiempo, quizás, pues algo me dice que ocurrirá un acontecimiento importante, aun no sé lo que sea, pero esta noche ocurrirá algo de importancia y algo me dice que soy el responsable.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto la pegaso.

—Se desencadeno una serie de eventos que coinciden en la misma fecha en que nos conocimos.

—No le comprendo y aun sigo enojada con usted—le rezongó Derpy—A usted no le importa la vida de nadie.

—Te equivocas…aprecio a la vida y hay alguien que me importa mucho—le comento el Doctor en voz baja.

El señor del tiempo se alejaba de ella para ir a una sala en donde se escuchaban unos lloriqueos y ponis conversando y tosiendo. La pegaso se quedo pensativa en las palabras del Doctor y lo siguió sigilosamente pero solo por curiosidad. El Doctor para su sorpresa había hallado al grupo de ponis coloridas que le habían organizado la fiesta.

—Se tardaron mucho en atendernos Doctor Stable —comento en quejas la unicornio Rarity.

—Lo siento—comento el Doctor Stable— pero estamos al máximo de capacidad, ya enviamos un mensaje a la princesa Celestia.

— ¿Puedo operar a uno de los pacientes?—pregunto el Doctor.

—Lo siento, pero yo soy el Doctor en este hospital y usted es un concejero científico y lamento decirle eso pero no tiene jurisdicción.

— ¡Olvide esas tontas burocracias! —replico enfadado el Doctor.

—Quisiera, pero la princesa misma vendrá a supervisarnos en este asunto—replico el Doctor.

—Estoy fastidiado de esa tal princesa, hablan de ella como si fuese una diosa, pero bueno, le comento que yo también soy doctor.

—No, yo soy el doctor.

—Quizá usted sea un Doctor—replico el Doctor— pero yo no soy "ese Doctor" o "este Doctor", soy el verdadero Doctor, el articulo definitivo para ser exactos.

—Le digo que usted no está calificado para analizar a estos pacientes.

— ¡No calificado! ¡No calificado! me acabo de regenerar y los sistemas están en marcha, sino estuviera calificado...

— ¡Ya terminen eso, me está fastidiando escuchar la palabra doctor! —comento fastidiada Rainbow Dash.

En eso el Doctor hecho una mirada a todas las camillas de los pacientes de reojo y noto a un pegaso en particular que tenia color crema pero que era calvo y se encontraba al lado de Big Macintosh.

—Le daré un diagnostico gratis a este—comento sonriente el Doctor.

—Si fuera Doctor miraría el expediente del paciente—le replico el Doctor Stable.

—No lo necesito, es un enfermero a juzgar por la marca en su costado—comento sonriente el Doctor.

—Si ando muy malo, quisiera ayudar—comento el enfermero en la camilla.

—Valga la redundancia—comento de forma burlona el Doctor—el enfermero se enferma, bueno dígame ¿tiene jaquecas?

—No, no tengo—respondió el enfermero.

Para sorpresa de todos el Doctor tomo la cabeza del paciente, como queriendo tomar la temperatura, pero repentinamente la azoto contra el cabecero de la cama, todos abrieron la boca al ver la actitud violenta con que trataba al paciente.

— ¡Que rayos hace! —grito enfadado Stable.

— ¿Sin jaquecas aun? —pregunto el Doctor, ignorando a los ponis que lo miraban con desprecio.

—Pues eso no es—comento aturdido el enfermero.

En eso el Doctor repitió la operación y volvió azotar la cabeza del enfermero con la cabecera de la cama.

— ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! —le grito Stable.

—¡Oh cielos! —grito Rarity.

— ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso, jovencito? —pregunto el Doctor —Me estás haciendo quedar mal con el doctor y esas sexys enfermeras, así que tendré que azotarte más fuerte para que digas la verdad.

—Está bien, lo admito, no estoy enfermo—dijo llorando el enfermero—tenía miedo de todo este asunto de la enfermedad, pero por favor no me lastime.

En eso todos los ponis se quedaron boquiabiertos con el Doctor.

— ¿Como lo supo? —pregunto Stable.

—Pues soy el Doctor, un súper genio, pero no me gusta presumirlo, bah, a quien engaño…y además note que casi no habían pañuelos ensangrentados alrededor de su camilla, así como la ausencia de plumas alrededor de su cama, cuando lo revise de cerca note que escondía sus labios, y asumí que se los mordía para sangrar, considere que no hacían revisiones profundas debido al ajetreo de los pacientes que están llegando.

Al escuchar las deducciones del Doctor todos los ponis quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso la blonda pegaso había renovado algo de las esperanzas en que quizás el Doctor pudiese encontrar una cura.

—Vaya, estoy impresionado—comento Stable.

—Pues debería—comento de forma arrogante el Doctor— ahora si me disculpa atender a alguien que realmente está enfermo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hará?

—Algo que no acostumbro hacer y será incomodo, pero a veces hay que correr riesgos.

En eso el Doctor se acerco a la camilla de Big Macintosh, y el gran potro se quedaba mirando de forma temeroso al señor del tiempo.

—No me queda de otra, así que perdóname muchacho, pero tengo la urgencia de probar algo contigo y lo siento, realmente lo siento…

Big Mac, creyó que le haría algo terrible como golpearlo o abrirlo, incluso Applejack escondió su rostro bajo el sombrero pues no quería ver. En eso el Doctor tomo sus dos cascos sobre la cabeza de Big Mac, y para sorpresa de todos, el Doctor poso sus labios en los del poni rojo, en eso el poni rojo empezó abrir los ojos sorprendido mientras hacía ruidos extraños con su boca

— ¡Por Celestia, esta besando a mis pacientes!—grito enfadado Stable.

—Y yo sin mi libreta— comento la enfermera Tenderhert que quedaba sorprendida del acto.

En la misma habitación la pegaso blonda había cambiado su pelaje de gris a rojo. Mientras el Doctor se fue separando del potro. Las ponis y los pacientes por su parte solo quedaron sorprendidos en aquel acto. Repentinamente el Doctor separa sus labios del pasmado poni rojo que no creía lo que acaba de comprender

—Llama a eso un beso—comento el Doctor en mofa—eso no fue un beso, eso fue transferencia genética, una habilidad que tienen los de mi plan…país, y lo hice para determinar la enfermedad del paciente.

— ¡Claro que fue transferencia genética, cambiaron saliva!—le grito el Doctor Stable que lo interrumpía.

— ¡Ignore eso por un momento!—replico el Doctor—acabo de determinar que es la enfermedad.

— ¡Y lo dice con tanta calma!—le replico el médico de forma enfadada.

— ¡Pues claro que hay que mantener la calma, es su obligación como Doctores mantenerla! ¿Cómo quiere que me ponga en un momento como este? a llorar y a lamentarme, que visite a todos los que conocí, solo para decirles adiós, pues claro que no, hay que tener la mente en alto.

— ¡Como se atreve a hacerme esto! —irrumpió enfada la pegaso.

— ¡Derpy necesito tu ayuda! —le rogo el Doctor.

—Que le hace pensar que se la daré después de hacer…

—Eres cartera—irrumpió el Doctor— seguro que conoces las direcciones de todos los ponis de Ponyville.

—Claro que las sé, pero no se las daré aun pervertido como usted.

—Derpy, todos—hablo el Doctor en tono serio— escúchenme todos por favor, les tengo malas noticias, todos estos ponis morirán de la noche a la mañana, esta puede ser la última noche de toda su raza.

En eso la pegaso quedo seria por un momento, pero conservado la rabia que sentía en el momento.

— ¿Qué dirección necesita?

—Necesito ir a la casa de una poni llamada Lyra Heartstrings.


	21. Ultimas indicaciones

Ultimas indicaciones

Derpy cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar sobre la petición del Doctor, mientras que las enfermeras y las amigas de Applejack, retenían a la poni manzanera de atacar las entrepatas del Doctor. Al mismo tiempo, el médico llamaba la atención de los guardias y gritando a los cuatro vientos que el Doctor había "besado" a un paciente.

— ¡Que me suelten, les digo! —exclamo Applejack enfadada.

— ¿Pero por qué tiene quiere ir ahí? —pregunto Derpy ignorando el alboroto de la poni.

—Ella tiene algo que necesito — respondió el Doctor.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?—pregunto Derpy alzando la voz—Usted jamás ha estado en Ponyville en primer lugar.

—Lo sé Derpy, lo sé—dijo el Doctor con voz desconfiada—pero quiero ver algo, ella tiene una fotografía que me ayudaría aclarar las cosas, yo se que verlos en ese estado a todos ustedes debería despejar mis dudas sobre lo que tienen, pero simplemente no es posible.

— ¿Dudas? —replico Derpy.

—Ese no es el punto ahora, será el fin de un planeta entero…

—Si la pareja ya termino de discutir—interrumpió el médico —quisiera que...

— ¡Pero necesito saber sus intenciones! —irrumpió Derpy al médico como si nada alrededor de ellos dos existiera.

— ¡Derpy te lo imploro!—comento el Doctor alzando la voz— ¡necesito hablar con ella!

En eso el médico llamo la atención al par de ponis una vez, fingiendo toser y con un rostro de indignación.

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de sus peleas! —comento furibundo el médico.

El Doctor intento acercarse al Medico, para intentar calmar sus humos, pero tropezando con la mesa que tenía el equipo médico, haciendo que los aparatos cayeran.

—Lo siento, realmente los siento—dijo el Doctor mientras se le escapaban los aparatos médicos.

—No creo que sea Doctor—señalo el médico— no está actuado como uno ahora.

—Lo sé—respondió apenado, que se llevaba un casco a la nuca—pero si hice mi doctorado, solo que no practico desde hace tiempo.

—De cualquier forma, no puede abandonar este recinto, acaba de tener contacto con el enfermo—dijo el médico llamándole la atención—de hecho, ya que están aquí, ninguna de ustedes podrá.

— ¡Que! —grito Rarity, que comenzó a discutir con el médico y las enfermeras.

En eso el Doctor vio a Derpy con mirada suplicante, y la pegaso estaba a punto de dar su resolución.

— ¡Yo sé donde vive Lyra! —irrumpió Pinkie Pie con voz chillona y alegre.

La voz de la poni rosa de alguna manera calmo la intensidad de la habitación, mas no logro hacer que esta desapareciera, el Doctor corrió hacia ella y le rogo que la llevara. Derpy, Pinkie y el Doctor se alejaron de la bulla de ponis discretamente y comenzaron hablar en un rincón.

— ¡Acompáñame por favor! — dijo el Doctor.

—No, no puedo llevarlo—respondió apenada Pinkie—tengo que estar con mis amigas.

—De acuerdo—dijo el Doctor—solo necesito un…

—Claro—respondió Pinkie que saco a prisa por un papel enrollado de su melena esponjosa y que posteriormente le entrego en el casco al Doctor.

—Mapa—termino el Doctor de responder la frase desconcertado—Espera, ¿cómo supiste que necesitaba un mapa?

—Pues solo lo supe—dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

Derpy, el médico y las ponis de la habitación miraban con casi cierta indiferencia el acto de Pinkie, pues estaban acostumbradas a su personalidad y las excentricidades que ocurrían en torno a ella pero no se podía decir lo mismo del Doctor.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —dijo el Doctor—entiendo que pudieras completar la frase, pero sacar un mapa de la nada.

El Doctor abrió el mapa y se puso a ojearlo a prisa, noto que estaba escrito con crayones y brillantinas, pero no lo desconcertó en lo más mínimo, por breves instantes se le asomo la idea de cómo pueden usar crayones, y lo más importante, la manera en la que los fabricaban.

—No entiendo las coordenadas, parece que no tiene pies ni cabeza, otra cosa—dijo confundido el Doctor— ¿Por qué tiene huecos el mapa?

—Pues como vas a ver a dónde vas, Doctor—añadió Pinkie Pie—Además, alguien de tu edad debe tener cuidado por donde va.

— ¿Alguien de mi edad?—pregunto el Doctor confundido.

—La gente mayor debe cuidarse más—dijo Pinkie en tono amable, mientras le cerraba un ojo con algo de confianza.

Derpy quedo un poco extrañada con el comentario que elaboro Pinkie Pie, pero más estupefacto quedo el Doctor con la manera en que Pinkie descubrió que la apariencia del Doctor era una fachada.

— ¡Tu!—comento el Doctor de forma sombría, mientras se le acercaba a Pinkie Pie—De todos los que me he encontrado en Ponyville, tú eres la única a la que no he podido engañar.

En eso Pinkie soltó una risita inocente, mientras el Doctor intentaba analizarla con la mirada, como buscan desentrañar un secreto.

—Tus ojos te delataron Doctor—comento Pinkie con naturalidad—son parecidos a los de Granny Smith, solo que más viejos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto de forma sorpresiva el Doctor.

—Soy solo Pinkie Pie—dijo Pinkie de forma confiable y amable, mientras se rascaba su cabeza—pero no sé quién eres tú, ¿Qué intentas ocultar? Doctor W…

—Eso es todo, estas muy equivocada si crees que no escuche lo que comentaste de mi en la fiesta que hiciste, tengo un oído muy fino para los susurros y nada se me escapa…a veces pues—comento el Doctor con tono desconfiado— definitivamente eres algo más que un poni normal.

— ¿Lo soy? —pregunto confundida Pinkie.

—Olvídate de lo que dije Pinkie, ¿podría intentar algo contigo?—dijo el Doctor mientras se rascaba su cabeza con su casco izquierdo— prometo que no dolerá, es para localizar la casa de Lyra Heartstrings, y tengo curiosidad de saber quién eres en verdad.

—Claro, si eso lo puede ayudar—dijo Pinkie Pie de manera inocente.

No teniendo noción del trato con los ponis, ni de espacio personal, el Doctor tomo la cabeza de Pinkie entre sus dos cascos y fue acercando su cabeza con la de ella, la poni rosa no le tomo mucha importancia a este hecho.

— ¡Lo hará de nuevo! —grito Derpy

Los otros ponis voltearon en ese momento al rincón, y estaban alterados pues las amigas de Pinkie y el médico temían que el Doctor hiciera lo mismo que hizo con Big Mac y la contagiara, mientras que Derpy estaba roja de la ira y verde de la envidia por dentro.

—Tranquila—dijo en voz baja el Doctor.

Sin embargo el Doctor solo junto su frente con la de Pinkie, y ambos ponis cerraban sus ojos tranquilamente, y no ocurrió lo que tanto temían los demás ponis.

—Solo quiero saber unas cosas de tu mente, recuerdos para ser preciso—recalco el Doctor—ahora mismo es lo que estoy haciendo, así quizás me oriente un poco de donde vive Lyra, y comprenderé tu naturaleza, vaya tenias el pelo lacio.

El Doctor veía los recuerdos de Pinkie, pero tenía dificultades para comprender la naturaleza de su mente, entonces sintió como la poni rosa entraba por los corredores de la mente del Doctor.

—Y usted tenia caras chistosas—comento sonriente Pinkie—casi tantas como las horas del día, espere hay algo más…

El Doctor entonces exclamo un grito de dolor, retrocedió un poco en espanto al echar un vistazo a la caótica y azarosa era la mente de Pinkie Pie, tanto desorden en una mente hizo que el Doctor hiciera un movimiento involuntario y de repente tuvo un tropiezo que lo llevo a dar directo al piso cayendo de espaldas. En eso Derpy salió volando a ver como estaba el Doctor como un acto casi involuntario.

— ¿Qué paso? —dijo Pinkie.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto Derpy.

El Doctor cerros los ojos, se puso los cascos en la cabeza, sintiendo que esta era taladrada, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de disgusto y dolor, mientras comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Ahora sé cómo se sintió "Chop Suey" el emperador galactico…

—Doctor reaccione—dijo Derpy.

—No, no estoy bien, debo salir de aquí, aparentemente perdí la cuenta Derpy, no soy el numero que crei que era.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Derpy que le daba un casco al Doctor para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

—Te lo diré después, necesitamos salir de aquí.

— ¡No puede! —grito el médico.

—Yo soy inmune, puesto que yo no soy un…eso no importa, aun cuando pongan cuarentena, la enfermedad se propagara de todas formas, ya sé lo que tienen todos ustedes, y ninguna medicina de lo que tienen ahora los salvara.

—De acuerdo—dijo el médico—enfermaras, reténgalo.

En eso las enfermeras y Applejack estaban preparadas para retener al Doctor y comenzaron a rodearlo mientras se le acercaban lentamente. Derpy se quedo inmóvil, y sin poder decir ni hacer nada.

—Realmente no quiero hacer esto—comento el Doctor de forma sombría mientras se le empezaba a fruncir la ceja— pero no me dejan alternativa.

En eso el Doctor saco de su corbata algo brillante y muy filoso, al principio todos los ponis creyeron que era un cuchillo, pero luego notaron que era un escalpelo. Nadie se dio cuenta de cuando lo había agarrado, pero entonces Derpy supo de inmediato que fue cuando el Doctor se tropezó con el equipo médico.

—Calma, no haga nada rudo—le rogo el medico

En eso el Doctor fue moviéndose lenta y discretamente a la salida, mientras los ponis lo miraban con confusión y terror como apuntaba con el escalpelo.

—Pues si lo hare—dijo el Doctor mientras ligeramente se acercaba a Depry—soy muy rudo, tan rudo que he bebido algunas de mis tazas de té con todo y bolsa, así que no vacilare, en tomar la vida de...

— ¡No se atreva! —grito Derpy.

—Del Doctor—dijo el Doctor.

Los ponis dibujaron muecas de sorpresa y temor después de esa afirmación, mientras que el médico empezó a sudar fuertemente, en eso el Doctor se fue acercándose el escalpelo al cuello, mientras todos los ponis contemplaban como el Doctor se tomaba así mismo de rehén. Mientras, las enfermeras lidiaban la manera de atraparlo.

— ¡Usted es un demente!—dijo Applejack.

—No se precipite—agrego el médico.

—Brillante observación Applejack—dijo el Doctor—pero realmente no iba a tomar mi vida, verán, me aterran los hospitales, me han pasados cosas feas en algunos, de hecho, morí en uno por negligencia médica, pero olvidemos eso, ahora solo estaba buscando un punto de referencia, pues aun no estoy acostumbrado a estos cascos y soy un poco torpe con ellos, así que mi recomendación es que no me sigan, puede haber accidentes por eso y otra más, abran bien los ojos, y no parpadeen...

En eso el Doctor comenzaba a girar el escalpelo y se lo iba pasando de uno de sus cascos al otro, mientras que las enfermeras dieron un salto para atraparlo. En solo un parpadeo, el escalpelo se paso al casco derecho del Doctor y este lo arrojo fuertemente. Todos los ponis cerraron los ojos por miedo. Después del shock, todos abrieron sus ojos y seguía oscuro. En eso se escucho un forcejeo y luego todo se hizo visible, y vieron que la enfermera Red Heart había encendido el interruptor que había sido bajado y perforado por un escalpelo. El médico entonces rompió el silencio.

—Enfermera, ya sabe qué hacer.

La enfermera Red Heart salió de la habitación, y corrió hacia otra en donde había una cabina, un enorme botón rojo y un micrófono, sin vacilación presiono el botón, y comenzo a hablar.

—Alerta, se ha escapado un paciente, posee una crin y una cola café, su pelaje es café claro, y se hace llamar así mismo "Doctor".


	22. El ser que cayó en Equestria

El ser que cayó en Equestria

No paso mucho tiempo desde que había llegado aquel de corbata tonta y de mirada eterna para que ya fuera fugitivo en un universo en el que nunca había estado, corriendo a prisa en los correderos y pasillos de un hospital, en su cabeza pasaba el sentido de urgencia pero tenía una pisca de júbilo y alegría de sentirse perseguido, no porque le gustase ser un buscado, sino porque le causaba una sensación de familiaridad. Siempre corriendo, nunca quieto.

—Algunas cosas no cambian—pensó el Doctor.

Mientras tanto un pegaso blanco de la guardia real portando una máscara negra iba a la sala donde se hallaban amontonados por la enfermedad, puesto que quería detalles de la alerta de que se había dado.

— ¿Qué paso exactamente? —pregunto el guardia.

—Pues el Doctor beso a uno de sus pacientes—irrumpió Pinkie Pie.

En eso el poni enmascarado viro su rostro al médico.

— ¡No espera, no fui yo!—dijo el médico—fue un poni que decía ser el Doctor pero se escapo, yo no soy…bueno, me entiende, yo no fui quien lo beso.

—Que decepción…—tosió el poni enmascarado—que se le escapara el poni.

Afuera del hospital iniciaba una persecución, al doctor lo seguían guardias con linternas, pero el doctor apuntaba con su destornillador sónico a los focos de estas, haciendo que reventaran por las vibraciones de su herramienta. El Doctor logro perderlos en la obscuridad y volvió a meter su herramienta en su corbata, no obstante, un poni le seguía el rastro desde hace rato, y justo entonces lo embistió de repente, haciendo que rodasen por el suelo.

— ¡Exijo respuestas, ahora! —le grito Derpy que esta sobre él.

—De acuerdo, pero mientras galopamos—dijo el Doctor preocupado.

Ambos se levantaron, y comenzaron a galopar, llegaron al centro de Ponyville después de unos minutos, y hubo un silencio largo e incomodo.

— ¿Y bien? —exigió Derpy enojada.

El Doctor tomo aire y comenzó a hablar rápido.

—Pues al unirme a la mente caótica de Pinkie Pie, me di cuenta que es una twinner o sujeto paralelo, su mente está ligada a otra como ella pero antropomorfa, y de otra realidad alterna donde la gente se parece a los personajes de esa caricatura llamada Doug, bueno, esa conexión con su otra yo le permite ciertas habilidades que…

— ¡No, estoy harta de habladurías raras!—grito Derpy— ¿A qué se refería con que perdió la cuenta? ¿Y a que perdió la cuenta?

—Pues justo a eso iba, su mente caótica hizo trabajar a ciertas áreas mi mente, mas porque mi mente era como la de ella, y vi que mi cabeza no está sanada del todo, tengo huecos en la memoria, perdí ciertos recuerdos y la cuenta de mi edad, no sé ni que regeneración sea,

El Doctor se apunto con el desatornillador y vio las lecturas que le indicaba, luego puso un mal gesto y exhalo un grito:

— ¡Perdí siglos de recuerdos! —dijo sorprendido el Doctor.

— ¿Que quiere decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que tengo más de dieciocho…

—Sabia que exageraba con lo de su edad—irrumpió Derpy— pero que mal por perder años de recuerdos…

—No Derpy, no entiendes tengo más de dieciocho mil años de edad, y eso es un aproximado porque el desatornillador no puede calcular tanto tiempo.

—Ah, bueno—respondió Derpy, mientras las palabras las procesaba lentamente—no es tanto tiempo solo son mas de… ¡Diez mil años de edad! ¡No lo creo, es imposible!

—Improbable, pero no imposible.

—Momento, está cambiando de tema nuevamente.

— ¿Lo hice?

—La enfermedad, no me ha comentado nada al respecto.

El Doctor paró en seco su galope, tomo un poco de aire.

—La enfermedad se propago justo cuando llegue a este sitio, no es una enfermedad peligrosa, ni rara, podría realizar una cura fácilmente pero necesito una muestra del que la propago, pero sus cuerpos no son inmunes a algo de otro planeta, al principio pensé que fue Master incluso paso por mi cabeza que yo pude ser el responsable, y quizás tenga algo de culpa, pero yo no traje eso a Equestria, fue algo más.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?—pregunto conmocionada Derpy.

—Por un niño.

— ¿Cree en la palabra de un niño?

—Por supuesto—respondió el Doctor—ellos son testigos de las cosas más terribles, sienten monstruos bajo la cama o en su armario, ellos ven cosas que otros no ven.

—Esas son tonterías—dijo enojada Derpy, debido a que sentía que el Doctor no se tomaba en serio el asunto—no hay tal cosa como monstruos en el armario.

—Los monstruos del armario son más reales de lo que piensas señorita Derpy—respondió el Doctor con voz tranquila y relajada—solo que tienes la fortuna de no haberte topado con ninguno. Bueno, volviendo al punto, para que veas que yo no soy el cambia el que ver a Lyra porque tiene una foto de la criatura.

—Ya veo, me imagino que la usara para su revista,_ Misterios misteriosos_

—Suena a panfletos sensacionalistas.

—Es que lo son, a Lyra le gusta publicar cosas extrañas.

En eso el Doctor volteo a ver a Derpy alzando una ceja y mirándola de forma inquisitiva.

— ¡No me juzgue!—dijo Derpy ruborizada—No creo en lo que dice, solo me parece entretenido.

—No lo hago—comento el Doctor de forma afable—hubiera sido útil saber tus gustos desde el principio.

—Y lastima, no vi la revista, perdí días solo por entrar en su TARDIS.

—Me disculpo por eso, y también como me porte en el hospital.

—Ya no importa, olvídelo, al menos por mi parte, pero a los miembros del hospital y la familia Apple por otro lado…

— Veo que las costumbres de los equinos se molestan por esa clase de cosas, pero cierto, no debí actuar de forma precipitada, pero era urgente, ojala no se lleva una mala impresión ese ejemplar de semental de ojos verdes que parecen esmeraldas, de aspecto fuerte y con aliento a fresco manzanas. Y vaya, por tu reacción en el hospital pensé que actuabas como alguien con celos.

— ¡No estoy celosa! —refunfuño Derpy al escuchar como hablan de Big Mac.

—No claro que no—comento sonriendo—solo fue una idea.

—Pero parece que le está dando muchos cumplidos al hermano de Applejack.

—En efecto, lo estoy haciendo.

—Vaya, a usted le agradan los potros—comento decepcionada, al escuchar cómo se expresaba de Big Mac.

—Pues sí, pero no solo los potros, a mi parecer son todos adorables, con sus colores, y tu igual me pareces adorable.

—No—irrumpió Derpy— me refiero si anduvo con...

—Oh—interrumpió ahora el Doctor entendiendo a que se refería—no me acuerdo, y en este momento no se cual es mi asunto.

— ¿Asunto?

—Solo olvídalo—respondió con cierto rubor—solo diré que los cuerpos me parecen aburridos, recuerda que vengo de una raza que cambiaban de rostro e incluso el género cuando están peligro de muerte, así que no me importa mucho realmente lo de afuera, sino lo interior, como mi TARDIS, aunque debo admitir con cierta vanidad que me gusta este color. Me pregunto si me vería bien siendo una yegua, sabes, no recuerdo si antes fui mujer, así que te confesar que a veces tengo cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué actúa tan raro?

—Y puedo decir lo mismo de todos ustedes, pero por eso son tan geniales e importantes para mí, y eso te incluye.

— ¿Y eso?

—Tú fuiste la primera cara que vio este rostro, el primero que me compartió información genética, digo…que me compartió su hogar y su tiempo. Además eres muy linda.

—O sea que le parezco adorable y linda—mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa picara y a la vez burlona. Mientras que el Doctor se mordió un labio por pensar en alto.

—Y más que eso, pero sí, eres muy atractiva, probablemente.

— ¿Como que probablemente? —pregunto con cierto enojo.

—Pues no se la normas de estética de este universo, y varios han cuestionado mis gustos al respecto, pero me agradas mucho, y eso me basta—dijo el Doctor mientras se detenía y le pasaba una pata alrededor de su cuerpo que la detuvo a ella también y lo apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo—mientras que yo, probablemente sea un adefesio, ¿Soy un adefesio no es así?

— ¡No!—comento ruborizada por el abrazo repentino, y tomo fuerza para decir lo que sentía en realidad— realmente me parece alguien raro, habla demasiado, no le entiendo, es excéntrico, pero a veces es muy agradable…

—Gracias—interrumpió el Doctor mientras le quitaba la pata encima y comenzó a tocar la puerta—bueno, entremos.

Derpy entonces comprendió porque se detuvieron en seco, habían llegado a la casa de Lyra, ella ni siquiera se percato de ello. El Doctor toco la puerta y fue recibida por una poni color crema con cabello azul y rosa.

—Buenas…—dijo el Doctor.

— ¡Bon Bon!—irrumpió Derpy que se espabilaba del momento, y con el sentido de urgencia ¡Necesitamos ver a Lyra, es una emergencia!

—Noches—completo el Doctor, recuperando el sentido de la situación, mientras sacaba su papel psíquico de su corbata y se la enseñaba a la poni de tierra.

— ¡Oh, la policía!—expreso sorprendida Bon Bon que veía proyectaba una placa en el papel.

—Tranquila solo venimos a interrogar a Lyra sobre unas fotos que publico en su revista—comento de forma reconfortante el Doctor—no tardaremos nada.

— ¡Lyra!—grito Bon Bon— ¡la policía quiere saber sobre tu revista!

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, una unicornio de color turquesa salió a prisa a la entrada, y le dijo en reprimenda a su compañera:

— Y tu no me creíste, te dije que las autoridades reconocerían mis investigaciones, te dije que me prestarían atención algún día.

— Solo queremos ver una fotos que recibió—se apresuro a comentar el Doctor— ¿Podemos verlas?

— ¡Somos la policía!— gruño Derpy, mientras fruncía su cejas— ¡le exigimos ver lo que tiene!

En eso el Doctor puso cara de sorpresa, por la manera en que se expresaba.

—Creí que eras cartera, Derpy—comento Bon Bon.

— ¡Pues me despidieron por deformarle el rostro a mi jefe!—le replico Derpy— ¡las fotos, ahora mismo!

—Calma, se las iba a mostrar de todos modos—dijo contenta Lyra, alegrándose de que la tomaban en serio las autoridades—pasen, adelante.

Los ponis entraron a la casa que tenía una decoración corriente y común, pero cuyo atractivo era el olor a caramelo casero, pasaron de la sala a unas escaleras que subían a otro piso, el Doctor procuraba subir con cautela las escaleras, puesto que aun no era un experto con sus patas, en eso se acerco a Derpy.

— ¿Y eso de donde salió? —susurro el Doctor a Derpy.

—Pues era en caso de que se negara—respondiendo Derpy de la misma forma, pero con una risa apenada—había que aprovechar el acto totalmente.

—Muy ingenioso—comento el Doctor que dibujaba en su rostro una risa de complicidad—está llena de sorpresas.

Los ponis entraron a un estudio desordenado que tenía colgado en las paredes papeles, periódicos y fotografías, mientras que en el piso había muchas hojas regadas. Así como también había objetos que estaban cubiertos por una sabana sobre una gran mesa.

—Documentó cosas raras e inexplicables de Equestria—dijo Lyra entusiasmada y con cierto orgullo, mientras que su compañera dibuja en su rostro una mueca de pena y vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo cuales?—pregunto el Doctor.

—De toda clase sobrenatural o fuera de este mundo.

La unicornio saco un objeto redondo y pesado debajo de la sabana y todos la observaron, con confusión, excepto el Doctor y Lyra que observaban con intriga objeto.

— ¡Lyra, es solo una bola de boliche! —dijo irritada Bon Bon.

—Sí, lo es—dijo Lyra—pero nadie en Equestria se cuestiona sobre los tres agujeritos que tiene.

—Es para controlar el peso de la bola—comento Bon Bon.

—Pues no, investigue sobre el creador del boliche, y menciono en una biografía que cierto día, una bola le cayó en la cabeza, una bola igual a esta, seguido de un pino. En su frustración arrojo la bola contra el pino para romperlos y no pudo romperlos, pero noto que fue muy entretenido hacer deslizar la bola contra el pino.

— ¡Ay Lyra!—dijo Bon Bon que se ponía un casco a la cara—eso es…

—Fascinante—comento el Doctor—continua, no pierda tiempo.

—La bola que le cayó tenía exactamente tres agujeros, y lo mantuvo así por razones estéticas, lo que indica que ciertos objetos en nuestro mundo no fueron inventados, simplemente aparecieron de repente. Concluí que los tres orificios, no eran para controlar el peso, sino para agarrar la bola, con una clase de dedos, pero no como los minotauros, ni como las garras bien desarrolladas de los grifos.

Derpy no parecía sorprendida, pues ya sabía de esto, pues ella leía las cosas que publicaba Lyra, pero al Doctor se abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, y los cabellos se le iban erizando, y se echaba una pata atrás como por susto, y sus corazones se iban acelerando poco a poco.

—Y vea este dedo de hule espuma—comento Lyra—esta modelado como una mano que no corresponde a ninguna especie vista en Equestria.

—Lyra, por favor, no seas ridícula, solo muéstrales lo que vinieron a buscar.

—De acuerpo pero miren también esto—comento emocionada Lyra, mientras que sacaba de la sabanas un pequeño espejo con un mango, y mostraba el reflejo de los que se encontraban en el cuarto.

— ¡Por favor!—dijo Derpy desesperada—solo queremos ver una foto que le envió Featherweight, además yo leo tus publicaciones, es sobre tu teoría de que en Equestria hay…

El Doctor bajo la cabeza en vergüenza, y cerró los ojos, escucho la última palabra que emanaba de los labios de Derpy, no se disponía aceptar lo que dijo, se reusaba siquiera pensar en ello, lo quería evitar, pero la evidencia de Lyra indicaba lo contrario.

—Derpy—le dijo en susurro.

— ¿Qué ocurre Doctor? —que lo miro con consternación al ver como tenía la cabeza abajo, y temblando— ¿Está bien?

—Cuando me preparaste la comida y te comente de mi disgusto por las manzanas y las peras. Te hable de lo mismo que Lyra—y luego con un tono angustiante en su voz— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Uso palabras raras a cada instante, así que no le preste importancia, además, usted uso otra palabra, una palabra que sonaba como…

El Doctor escucho la palabra que le dijo a Derpy, y le resonó por un rato los oídos, alzo la vista y contemplo su reflejo distorsionado en el espejo, y vio un pequeño destello de la obscuridad en su interior, era el señor del sueño. Mientras tanto, Bon Bon le pasaba discretamente la foto a Derpy, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía en la imagen, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que veía, solo que aquello vestía completamente de negro,tenía lo que ella identifico como unos estuches que estaban en una cintura y unas botas negras, que fue lo único que comprendía de aquella figura. Mientras tanto, Lyra continuaba con su explicación sin que ninguno de ellos la escuchara, pues cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los del Doctor eran muy ominosos, y desafortunadamente solo él podía escucharlos.

— ¿No se lo advertí Doctor?—dijo con tono condescendiente y burlón— si solo las bestias supieran algunos sinónimos, resolví todo este rompecabezas al ver los sueños de esta nefasta criatura, te estás poniendo oxidado en este asunto de resolver problemas.

El Doctor metió su casco en su corbata y activo su desatornillador discretamente, reventando el espejo de mano con vibraciones, y enviando a ese lado de su ser a los rincones más obscuros y recónditos de su mente.

— ¡Mi espejo! —grito Lyra con asustada.

— ¿Y que fue ese sonido raro? —pregunto Bon Bon.

Derpy supo que fue el Doctor que lo rompió, pues reconoció el zumbido del desatornillador sónico, pero no supo porque rompió el espejo, en ese instante de la confusión aprovecho para mostrarle la fotografía.

— ¿Acaso no sabe que romper el espejo es de mala suerte? —comento Derpy sin tener idea de la connotación negativa de lo que dijo.

El Doctor vio la fotografía y sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos, quedando dilatadas sus pupilas, estudiando una y otra vez la fotografía, parpadeo un instante y ahí seguía la criatura dentro de la imagen no se notaban rangos distintivos, pero indudablemente era uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Doctor? —pregunto preocupada Derpy.

Pero el Doctor no reacciono a su pregunta, solo se quedo mirando la imagen.

—Bueno, ahora falta la pieza final, esto me lo entregaron mis familiares hace tiempo, considérense afortunados.

Por cierto impulso terrible, el señor del tiempo alzo la vista, y vio como Lyra levantaba con entusiasmo la sabana de la mesa, como si fuese un mago revelando una sorpresa, y todos observaron con horror lo que se hallaba sobre la mesa. Derpy observo la cosa que estaba dentro del casco con cierto asco y se llevo su pata a la boca, mientras que el Doctor miro la cosa incrédulo y echándose para atrás, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

En la mesa había un enorme frasco el cual conservaba lo que parecía una palma central de la cual surgían cinco falanges, y que se encontraba flotando en un liquido transparente, algo extraño a la vista de todos menos del Doctor.

— ¡Eso nunca me lo mostraste!—dijo sorprendida Bon Bon—Eso parece una…

— ¡Es una mano!—alzo la voz el Doctor— ¿Dónde la hallaron tus familiares?

—En el bosque Everfree—respondió Lyra.

—Ya no más dudas, estúpido Doctor, ya sabía la verdad pero simplemente no lo aceptaba—dicho esto el Doctor salió galopando del estudio.

— ¡Esperen!—dijo Lyra— ¿No quieren ver mis artículos sobre otras criaturas?

Pero el Doctor ya no la escuchaba, Derpy trato de seguirle el paso el paso al Doctor pero este ya se encontraba rodando las escaleras hasta el piso abajo, puesto que aun no se acostumbraba a usar sus patas, se incorporo rápidamente.

— ¡Espere Doctor! —grito Derpy.

— ¿No era policía? —dijo confundida Bon Bon.

Ignorando la pregunta, Derpy bajo volando las escaleras, y llego a la entrada pero el Doctor que ya se encontraba afuera de la casa, vio que Derpy la seguía y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace? —pregunto Derpy.

—No me sigas.

—Pero quiero ayudar.

— ¡No, no me sigas, es peligroso!

Derpy, giraba el picaporte de la puerta, pero de repente escucho un zumbido extraño, y supo que el Doctor estaba usando su desatornillador del otro lado, luego escucho como la puerta se trancaba.

—Lo siento—dijo el Doctor del otro lado la puerta—de verdad, pero no puedo dejar que te arriesgues avenir conmigo, y por ultimo…gracias por todo, señorita Derpy, fue un placer conocerte.

— ¡Espere Doctor!—grito Derpy— ¡Tengo algo que decirle!

La pegaso comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y gritar, pero nadie respondía, en eso, la pareja de ponis bajaban por las escaleras intentando abrir la puerta al igual que Derpy, pero era inútil, intentaron abrir ventanas y puertas alternas, pero el Doctor se las arreglo para dejarlas encerradas.

— ¡Doctor!—grito de nueva cuenta— ¡Por favor escuche, alguien extraño me advirtió que no debía ir al bosque Everfree, y mi intuición me dice lo mismo!

— Es inútil—dijo la poni de tierra—ese tipo ya se ha de haber marchado, y otra cosa, estoy seguro que no son policías.

— ¿O sea que no comentara sobre mis investigaciones? —dijo Lyra triste.

— ¡Ese no es el asunto a tratar!—grito Bon Bon— ¡Estamos encerradas aquí!

— ¿Puedes usar un hechizo de casualidad?—le pregunto Derpy a Lyra.

—Sí, pero me tardare un momento, hace tiempo que no uso uno.

Desesperada por el destino del Doctor, la pegaso solo tuvo una opción en la cabeza, y subió volando por las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde fue? —pregunto Lyra.

— ¡Cuidado! —anuncio Bon Bon. Pues como una ráfaga la pegaso descendió del segundo piso, cargando la bola de boliche de Lyra y arrojándola a una de las ventanas, y saliendo de la casa de la pareja.

—Lo siento—dijo la pegaso mientras se marchaba—se las arreglare como siempre.

La pareja de ponis se quedo totalmente confundida y anonadas por el asunto del par de ponis por un momento, y para el remedio, Lyra solo se digno a comentar.

—Vaya, puede que Derpy ya no sea nuestra cartera, pero sigue rompiendo nuestras ventanas.

— ¡Ay! —dijo su compañera mientras golpeaba su cara.

Y así, la pegaso se encontraba volando el cielo nocturno y tormentoso de Ponyville, y noto que el viento se ponía cada vez más y más intenso, golpeándole su cuerpo y sus ojos. Ella tomo mas altura y observo con cierta dificultad que varios ponis rodeaban con cercas metálicas las afueras de la villa, aparentemente, querían sellar el pueblo completamente. También noto cómo unos unicornios con armaduras comenzaban a brillar sus cuernos rodeando al pueblo con una especie de muro semitransparente y brillante que ascendía.

— Debo apurarme o quedare encerrada— pensó Derpy alarmada, mientras que tomaba mas altura y veía como el pueblo comenzaba a quedar atrapado en un domo.

Mientras tanto, el Doctor notaba solo letreros que decían: "¡Aléjense del bosque Everfree!", "PRECAUCION" y "DETENGASE". Todas prohibiciones que el Doctor tenia intensión de transgredir. Y también observo que se levantaba un campo de fuerza lentamente, tomo vuelo para un salto, y brinco la barrera que se formaba.

—Me lo esperaba, ponen a todo el pueblo en cuarentena—pensó el Doctor.

El señor del tiempo ingresaba en la obscuridad del bosque Everfree, fascinado por el olor que emanaba, la humedad que se sentía, y que nunca había visto una flora así, casi sentía como si esta pudiese moverse, saco su destornillador sónico para analizar algunas plantas.

—Fascinante—dijo el Doctor mientras que metía su herramienta en la corbata— pese a que son meras plantas, sienten que su ecosistema fue alterado.

Luego de ese momento, retorno a su galope, sus cabellos se ponían alertas puesto que en esa obscuridad, el bosque parecía tener consciencia, y como defensas, se protegía con aquellas criaturas que se encontraban al acecho, para el todo esto era nuevo, le sorprendía ver cosas que jamás había visto en sus vidas. De reojo miro que en unos arbustos se formaban ojos amarillos, y vio a la fauna que se escondía en la negrura de la flora, el Doctor pudo reconocer a ciertos animales, que vio en la biblioteca de árbol, pero otras no correspondían al bosque, eran de otras regiones de Equestria, y en su mente se comenzó a formular una teoría.

En otro poni estar rodeado de tantas criaturas causaría miedo, pero el Doctor tenía curiosidad por saber de todo lo que guardaba esa flora, pero el tiempo apremiaba y tenía que calmar su curiosidad. Los ojos amarillos lo seguían por donde fuera, y escuchaba como algunos gruñían ante la presencia del Doctor.

—Chicos, este es su territorio, lo sé, y yo soy un mero visitante, pero hay un asunto del que debo ocuparme.

El Doctor comento estas palabras, aunque sabía de antemano que no le harían caso. No obstante, no las emitió para que no lo atacaran, sino para que no tuviesen miedo, las criaturas estaban aterradas, y por eso andaban hostiles.

Derpy miraba el bosque desde arriba, y no lograba ver ,ni vislumbrar nada por la ventisca, así que no le quedo remedio más que volar por una zona más baja del bosque, trago saliva y comenzó a descender. Bajando cada vez más, la luz se iba perdiendo, puesto que la luna y las estrellas estaban tapadas totalmente por nimbos enormes.

— ¿Doctor? —pregunto la pegaso, pero solo el sonido del fiero viento respondía a su llamado.

Descendiendo hasta aterrizar sobre el bosque, trato llamarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez, su llamado fue respondido por unos arbustos que sonaban como garras arañando la madera. Cuando solo se trataba de un pequeño Jackalope tratando de sacar sus cuernitos de un tronco.

La pegaso se echo a volar rápidamente, la fiereza que le acompaño hacia momentos en la casa de Lyra se había marchado, al igual que el Doctor, su cara era golpeada por raíces y hojas, sentía un sudor frio que le recorría su espalda, pero no le importaba, el pavor se había apoderado totalmente de su cuerpo. Tenía la tentación de subir a las nubes, pero el mismo miedo le impedía ascender. Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver que algo se movía en el bosque, era una criatura de tamaño descomunal y paró en seco a ocultarse en un arbusto, cerrando sus ojos.

Por su parte el Doctor, se hallaba emocionado porque alcanzo a visualizar varias criaturas de reojo que lo andaban persiguiendo, puesto que le fascinaban cosas que nunca había visto antes, pero también estaba preocupado, sabía que esta clase de criaturas no atacan a no ser que: las provoquen, tengan hambre o se sientan invadidas. Puesto que de lo contrario, hubieran atacado Ponyville desde hace tiempo, pero él sabía la razón, era la última de las tres, algo había irrumpido en su hogar. Sonó un relámpago, y bajo sus patas, el suelo comenzaba a temblar. El Doctor paro de galopar, pero el suelo seguía temblando, confundido, miro de donde podían provenir los temblores, en ese instante sus ojos captaron con atención un charco en que se formaban ondas, luego escucho el sonido como de tambores que poco a poco fueran transformándose en grandes pisadas.

—Creo que vi esto en una película—medito el Doctor mientras se rascaba el cuello— la tengo en la punta de la lengua.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras escucho un rugido poderoso y fuerte, volteo su cabeza, y vio que ochos orbes verdes aparecían de una zona espesa del bosque, que fueron cambiando en cuatro cabezas enormes y serpenteantes, posteriormente, salía el resto del cuerpo de la gigantesca criatura.

— ¡Oh, ya sé que película es!—dijo el Doctor— ¡Es Hércules de Disney! No, espera, no es esa.

Las cuatro cabezas empezaron a lanzarle miradas a aterradoras, una de ellas tomo la posición para dirigirle un rugido. La pegaso abrió los al escuchar el rugido y para su suerte y su fortuna hallo a una hidra junto con el Doctor, pero este último se hallaba lejos de donde estaba, y que se encontraba parado y sin moverse, la pegaso pensó que al igual que ella, el Doctor estaba aterrado.

— ¡Brillante!—grito el Doctor mientras que en su cara iba dibujándose una gran sonrisa, como si a un niño le comprasen un nuevo juguete— ¡Es una hidra!

— ¡Eres muy hermoso!— mientras comenzaba a reír con cierta manía—Pero espera un momento…tu deberías estar en el pantano Froggy Bottom, al menos de acuerdo a los libros que leí.

La hidra paso de largo su comentario y una de sus cabezas estaba preparada para atacarlo, pero el Doctor lo esquivo y luego comenzó a correr rápido.

—Lo siento—dijo el Doctor—pero ahora estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para jugar a la comidita, será en otra ocasión ¿Qué tal domingo?

Derpy tomo aire y alzo la cabeza y noto que el Doctor huía de la hidra, y vio con terror como una de las cabezas se preparaba para embestir al Doctor, pero este dejo de galopar, y opto por deslizarse a la izquierda para esquivar su ataque, haciendo que la cabeza se pegara duro contra unos árboles.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto el Doctor de manera afable, mientras se incorporaba—Veo que se te dificulta controlar tu cuerpo al tener muchas cabezas.

Derpy no creía lo que veían sus ojos, el Doctor le hablaba a la hidra como si fuese una mascota, se incorporo del lugar, pero aun no podía moverse. Pese a que esa cabeza estaba aturdida, las otras comenzaron a ponerse agresivas y a atacar al Doctor. Y el Doctor comenzó a dar grandes saltos esquivando cada cabeza, logrando esquivar la segunda.

—Calma, se porque me atacas, hay un ser no corresponde a este mundo, y solo por eso, se altero todo el ambiente, intentare hacer algo respecto a eso, así que solo estaré aquí un momento y luego mi iré.

Las palabras eran inútiles, la hidra seguía correteándolo, y Derpy estaba desesperada de no poder ayudar en algo, y luego sonó un relámpago, y la pegaso supo qué hacer, entonces voló hacia los cielos. La tercera se preparaba para atacar fallo cuando el Doctor opto por deslizarse sobre la tierra de nueva cuenta, pero no contaba con que la cuarta le golpearía, haciendo que el Doctor comenzara a rodar por la tierra. El señor del tiempo sacudió rápido su cabeza y se levanto rápido.

— ¡Wow!—dijo sorprendido el Doctor— ¡Eres muy fuerte!

En eso vio como todo quedaba obscuro, alzo la cabeza y noto que las cuatro cabezas estaban preparadas para atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno—dijo con pesadez—al menos ya estas coordinando mejor tus movimientos, solo espero que no mastiques tu comida.

Fugazmente, sonaron relámpagos muy cerca de ellos, la hidra comenzó a sentirse aturdida por el sonido cercano, la criatura alzo la vista para ver de donde provenían, y de repente fue cegado por los destellos que producía las nubes. El Doctor aprovecho el momento para escapar y alzo la vista por curiosidad, en eso vio sobre las nubes a su ángel grisáceo. Se sintió agradecido y disgustado al mismo tiempo por la acción de Derpy. El señor del tiempo saco el micrófono que le regalo Pinkie de su corbata, aunque se arriesgaba de llamar demasiado la atención, lo encendió y le dijo a la pegaso:

—Derpy, te puedo ver desde acá, te dije que no vinieras, esto es muy peligroso, no sabes nada sobre lo que hay en el bosque

Desde las alturas Derpy se sintió enojada porque aun salvando al Doctor, este seguía con la necesidad de que quería estar solo. Por lo que pateo una nube lanzando una chispa cerca de donde se hallaban, cegando momentáneamente los ojos del Doctor.

— ¡Derpy, esto no es un juego! —grito el Doctor.

La hidra se incorporaba de los destellos, y comenzó a perseguir a la pegaso, pero ella tenía la ventaja de que podía volar, así que empezó su plan de ser una distracción para que esa manera escapara el Doctor. Este último, viendo lo que ocurría, guardo el micrófono, e intento seguirlos pero la hidra lo recibió con un coletazo tan fuerte que lo mando volando por los aires, y rebotando contra el suelo.

—Vaya—comento el Doctor intentando recuperar el aire—en esa parte si tienes puntería.

La pegaso voló rápido logrando perder a la criatura, a lo lejos vislumbro una cueva sobre un monte y decidió perder a la hidra en este. Derpy se quedo oculta esperando a que la criatura pasara, la criatura paso de largo, y Derpy al fin tuvo un respiro, Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer, era regresar con el Doctor e investigar sobre la criatura para salvar a Ponyville. Ella estaba a punto de salir, pero su ojo capto algo en el suelo de la cueva, noto que había una marca peculiar en un montículo de fango y observo que era la pisada de lo que reconoció como una bota grande.

— ¡Oh lo encontré! —dijo sorprendida Derpy, mientras se adentraba más en la cueva para localizar al ser.

Mientras, el Doctor ahora era el que sentía pavor, pues temía por la vida de Derpy, no quería que nada le pasase, y comenzó a sentir culpa.

—Ella no estaría aquí de no ser por mi—pensó el Doctor.

La pegaso fue adentrándose más y más, pues tenía confianza de que todo saldría bien, el Doctor hablo maravillas de estos seres, además de que el señor del tiempo tenía interés en ella.

— ¿Qué podría salir mal? —pensó la pegaso.

Y entonces, ella vio un bulto recostado en una pared que se encontraba respirando, y fue acercándose, en la cabeza de la poni se procesaba que debía darle un saludo cordial pero procurando no asustarlo, tal como hizo con el Doctor. Pero sin avisar, el bulto volteo a ver donde se encontraba Derpy, y una de las extremidades del bulto bajo hacia su cintura.

Derpy lo interpreto como señal de saludo, así que ella correspondió, alzando su casco, y repentinamente la extremidad se alzo con un artefacto metálico, seguido de eso escucho un mero "click", seguido de una gran explosión que sonó por toda la cueva y se prolongo hacia el bosque, cuyo eco culmino en los oídos del Doctor, un sonido que penetro como flecha en la mente del Doctor, y del cual,solo pudo corresponder por un mero grito en la obscuridad.

—¡Derpy!


	23. Un diagnostico terrible

Un diagnostico terrible

El tiempo era húmedo, la escaza luz de la luna y las estrellas alumbraban las hojas lacias y negruzcas que caían desde los á señor del tiempo corría a prisa, no sintiendo fatiga, pese a que no podía respirar de forma adecuada. El aire le faltaba y a veces se ahogaba por lo agitado y furibundo de su respiración. En su pecho se albergaban varias emociones que hacían efervescencia, estaban por estallar y salir de su pequeño cuerpo: culpa, tristeza, desesperanza e ira. Esta última la más peligrosa, desde que llego a Equestria jamás se había sentido tan enojado en ese rostro, y temía lo que fuera a pasar, no había forma en que podía calmarla, pero se mordió el labio y trato de que su mente le diera prioridad a lo que importaba.

Con el ardor del enojo, sus otros sentidos estaban al pendiente de todo, pese a que no los veía; sentía que varias bestias le seguían sus pisadas y convergían en la cueva donde surgió el estruendo. Todas las criaturas se preparaban para defender su territorio de la criatura terrestre. Aunque algo calmo su humor por un momento, algo dentro de la corbata del Doctor comenzó a brillar, el Doctor sin mirar dentro supo lo que era, la llave de su TARDIS.

—Un poco tarde vieja amiga—dijo el Doctor haciendo referencia a su nave que acababa de regenerarse y adaptarse al ambiente—por mucha que quisiera ver cómo eres por dentro, estoy muy ocupado ahora.

El Doctor dejo la distracción para mas al rato y se dirigió al lugar de donde provino el estallido, a lo lejos vislumbro una cueva que se hallaba sobre un gran monte con rocas que amenazaban con desplomarse. Luego noto una subida muy empinada, Derpy voló fácilmente a ella, pero él tenía que estar alerta al escalar por su condición de poni terrestre, la subida era muy resbalosa por la humedad, cualquier error y se vería obligado a empezar de nuevo. Así que tomo un gran respiro y fue escalando con cuidado pero con la urgencia necesaria, puesto que el tiempo apremiaba, ya tenía tres problemas que resolver ahora.

Después de un largo tiempo logro subir e ingreso a la cueva de la cual había una humedad penetrante y fría, que se iba incrementando mientras más se adentraba a la profundidades de la caverna, entonces su patas pisaron algo liquido, miro estas, y entonces observo una escena siniestra. A sus pies estaban esparcidas unas plumas y manchas de sangre por todos lados, cual escena de crimen de un ángel asesinado.

—No, no, no, no…

Dijo desesperado, mientras se ponía un casco en la cara, no queriendo pensar lo peor, pero sabía que no tenía sentido tener una actitud optimista, era demasiado evidente lo que había ocurrido, y en su interior sentía como sus corazones estaban por estallar y un nudo en la garganta se le formaba para estrangularlo, cuando escucho un sonido que le dio una pisca de esperanza. Escucho que alguien tosía, y vio un diminuto bultito recostado en una de las paredes de la cueva, y el Doctor la reconoció al instante.

— ¡Derpy! —exclamo sorprendido por la conmoción.

La pegaso en la obscuridad alzo su cabeza tratando de buscar de donde salía la voz. Pero su vista se nublaba por la pérdida de la sangre, a duras penas estaba consciente de sus alrededores.

—Doctor—dijo la pegaso con dificultad.

—Respira hondo y no hables ahora—le respondió mientras sacaba su desatornillador para analizarla, intentando mantener la compostura en una situación difícil.

La pegaso obedeció pero su respiración era muy pasmada y con dificultad, pues la sangre comenzó a escurrírsele de la nariz. Rápidamente, el Doctor paso su herramienta por todo su cuerpo y luego la agito al terminar el análisis, le sorprendió bastante que a estas alturas no se hubiese desmayado por el shock y la pérdida de sangre que le ocasiono la herida de bala. El Doctor apunto su desatornillador a la zona herida y con vibraciones sónicas extrajo la bala que tenia incrustada en el pecho, pero no tenía nada para cerrar la herida.

La sangre palpitaba, caliente y húmeda, brotando de su herida. Derpy se comenzaba a quedar sin aliento y después se estremeció por el lacerante dolor. Posteriormente, el señor del tiempo saco la loción de Rarity que uso como desinfectante improvisado y procedió a lavar la herida.

– ¡Derpy! ¡Derpy! ¡Aguanta! ¡Todo va a estar bien!—dijo afligido el Doctor—Perdóname Derpy, realmente lo lamento.

—No fue su…

—No hables por ahora, intenta guardar tu aliento—le interrumpió el Doctor mientras este sacaba de su corbata una bufanda, rompió un pedazo y comenzó a envolver la herida cual vendaje improvisado— ahora quiero que presiones tu herida y que trates de no hablar.

—Tenga cuidado con...

—Calma y respira.

—Hay algo en la cueva malo en la cueva—le respondió asustada.

—No hables, solo respira y presiona la herida, y sé que es lo que hay en la cueva, quizás no sea malvado y solo este asustado, lo cual lo hace mas peligroso.

Derpy quiso seguir hablando pero el dolor la estaba consumiendo. Mordió con fuerza sus labios, apretando los dientes, obligándose a mantenerse despierta, para luchar contra la paulatina oscuridad que le nublaba la vista. El Doctor gruñó con una inarticulada ira mirando en el interior de la cueva y dirigiéndose hacia la oscuridad de esta.

— ¡No se acerque!—grito una voz desde el interior— ¡Diga quién es o le disparo!

Derpy abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y sintió que esa voz la había escuchado antes, pero no podía decir de dónde provenía, aunque se le hacía reciente, muy reciente, y sin embargo le pareció extraño, pues hace momentos no entendía a la criatura.

—La TARDIS acabo de reparase así misma, los circuitos telepáticos de mi nave te hacen entender otros idiomas —le susurro el Doctor a Derpy—intenta aguantar un poco más, tratare de razonar con él, de lo contrario no saldremos bien de esta cueva.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—dijo de nuevo la voz.

— ¡Alguien muy enojado contigo! —respondió el Doctor enfadado por la amenaza.

— ¡Muéstrate o disparare!

Pero el Doctor no acato la orden y se quedo exactamente donde estaba. Y de nueva cuenta, el hombre de la cueva comenzó a hablar.

—Si eres un hombre ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Dónde estamos?

—No sé—y replico en mofa pero con enfado—¡Un teatro no es!

— ¡Deja de jugar! ¿Acaso no entiendes que no he visto otros hombres desde que llegue aquí? Estamos rodeados de monstruos y criaturas terribles.

—Curioso he atravesado este bosque y solo escucho uno hablando en este instante.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Usted! —le regaño el Doctor.

—Pero soy humano…

— ¡Pero estas en otro planeta mono estúpido!—interrumpió enfadado el Doctor— lo que te hace a ti un extra…

El Doctor se interrumpió así mismo un momento, y oculto su presencia pegándose a la pared de la cueva, a manera de no ser visualizado por el individuo, luego dio un gran respiro, y trato de calmar sus pensamientos, intentando contener su ira, y luego sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a procesar las cosas, ya todo tenía sentido. Pero tenía que darse prisa en aclarar todo, pues Derpy moría poco a poca cada segundo, pero por otra parte, estaba lidiando con una persona asustada, algo que ponía de nervios al Doctor, pues sabía que las persona cometen grandes estupideces cuando están en ese estado.

—Escúchame—dijo el Doctor con un tono fuerte pero intentando sonar afable en una situación crítica—creo que estas asustado por estar en un mundo distinto, pero por favor baja el arma, y te explicare todo con calma, presentémonos ¿Quién eres tú?

—_Oberscharführer_,Dieter Reimann.

El Doctor intento calmar su respiración al escuchar el titulo militar del sujeto, su mente no creía lo que acaba de escuchar:

—Ustedes los humanos con sus formas simples, con todos sus dramas y revistas de chismes, su moral imperfecta, sus cenas y sus maquinas... Sus patéticos y pequeños cerebros, sus casas simples, su codicia y sus pecados, sus malas costumbres y sus pobres almas, con su naturaleza ignorante y sus modales, francamente terribles a veces... con todo lo que aún son, consiguen sorprenderme.

El señor del tiempo sonrió pero era una mueca triste en el fondo.

—Pero de todos los humanos que tenían que sobrevivir…

El Doctor solo dio un respiro, tomo mucho aire, y grito en la obscuridad:

— ¡Porque uno de los violentos!

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿No ves el absurdo de asunto?—dijo el Doctor con un tono burlón pero con pesadez —Un asesino se siente solitario cuando ya no le quedo gente a quien matar.

— ¡No tiene derecho ha decirme así!—le grito el soldado y dijo casi sollozando—Usted no sabe que se siente, que te manden a acabar con los de tu especie y con tus propias manos y luego darte cuenta que eres el único que quedaba.

—Si lo sé—le respondió el Doctor

—Me prepararon para matar, y afrontar cualquier cosa que tenga en frente, pero esto me sobrepasa…

Derpy, aun recostada en el suelo, pudo escuchar la conversación a duras penas, y se sorprendió de la acusación del Doctor. Este último dio un suspiro y comento:

—Y por un momento creí que había hecho lo mismo que tu, pero luego descubrí que no fui como tú, siento que no puedas hacer lo mismo, pero lo que puedes hacer escuchar, y calmarte, mira, centenares de criaturas de este planeta se morirán por tu culpa…

— ¿De qué me está hablando?—interrumio en voz alta .

—Vaya, ni siquiera estas consciente de lo que has hecho, deduzco que estás enfermo o lo estabas hace poco ¿No es así?

—En efecto estaba enfermo, pero ya me siento mejor, pero que tiene que ver.

—Pues mucho, tus acciones están por provocar un genocidio en masa, claro, no es de forma intencional por lo que veo, pero contagiaste a otro, mas en concreto a un joven llamado Featherwight que te tomo una foto a escondidas hace unos días y que esparció tu enfermedad, casualmente el día que llegue a Equestria. Con dicho encuentro, causaste un gran alboroto en el bosque que incluso provoco que animales que no pertenecen a Everfree invadieran este sitio, como la Hidra que pertenece al pantano, o que las vacas se volvieran locas y que casi me mataran, lo que forzó a Derpy a rescatarme, ponerme en mi nave, y viajar días hacia el futuro, mientras tanto, Featherweight esparció tu enfermedad por toda Ponyville, raro…¿Por qué Lyra fue inmune?

— ¡No entiendo casi nada de lo que dice!—grito Dieter enfadado— ¡Y no hice tal cosa como contagiar a otro!

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste!—dijo enfadado el Doctor, y luego calmando sus ánimos y agrego lo siguiente con tono de mofa— ¿Crees que puedes venir y decir? "Hola señorita unicornio purpura", así como si nada, eres un humano en un mundo desconocido, has pensado acaso: como la gravedad de este mundo podría afectar tu cuerpo, por eso en gran parte lo habitan equinos pequeños; se te ocurrió acerca los gérmenes que puedes traer contigo o los que están en este mundo pueden hacer con tu cuerpo; que tu cultura y tus maneras de pensar podría colisionar con la de ellos ¡Claro que no! así de cerrada, estúpida y simple es tu mente. Rayos, esta pegaso sufrió un susto terrible por decirle que comía carne. A veces me cuestiono como me pudo gustar tu especie.

—Doctor—dijo Derpy en voz baja—no creo aguantar…

— ¿Quien anda ahí?—irrumpió el soldado mientras agitaba el brazo en señal de que dispararía.

— ¡A una criatura consciente!—le regaño el Doctor.

—Mentiras, yo solo me halle con monstruos en este bosque…

En eso la criatura de la cueva salió del fondo y el Doctor vio que tenía un uniforme rasgado, completamente negro con unas botas del mismo color, y una cinta roja amarrada en el brazo izquierdo.

—Yo no quise dispararle a otro ser humano…

— ¡No entiendes!—le replico el Doctor—esta no es la tierra, ya no estás peleando en la segunda guerra, tu eres un extraño ahora, y al igual que tú hiciste con ella, estas criaturas quieren defenderse, este bosque está vivo, no lo digo por su fauna y flora, este mundo te ve como una amenaza, pero podemos salir de esto, pese a que me desagrada la idea, yo te sacare de aquí de todos modos, puesto que desafortunadamente, eres el ultimo de tu clase.

El soldado tenía dudas en la cabeza y estaba asustado, pero se alegro de ver el contacto de otra criatura con quien hablar, pero ese último enunciado lo puso en shock.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto el soldado— ¿No eres humano?

—Me temo que no—le dijo el Doctor.

— ¡Que eres! —le grito el soldado.

—Soy el Doctor, solo el Doctor.

— ¿Y su nombre?

—Johann Schmidt—mintió el Doctor puesto que se le agotaba la paciencia para las excusas y la situación era crítica.

—No engañas a nadie, ese es un alias común en mi país, ese no es tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?

—Muy bien—dijo el Doctor fastidiado—soy el Doctor, el hombre que salvo a tu líder para luego mandarlo a encerrar en su propio armario, aquel que escapo de la prisión Colditz…

— ¡_Doktor_!—dijo asustado el soldado y prosiguió diciendo alias—el hombre de la sombrilla, la tormenta inminente…

Y el soldado comenzó a sobrenombres terribles y Derpy los escuchaba con cierto temor e incredulidad, pues todos los alias que el Doctor recibía, hacían quedar como un monstruo o una criatura ominosa y peligrosa, cosa que le parecía absurda y ridícula, pero luego recordó el incidente de Estram.

— ¡Suficiente!—dijo el Doctor—ya sé cómo me llaman: el tipo que le da pesadillas monstruos, la tormenta inminente, el sujeto de dos corazones, pero la gente tiende a exagerar. Pero solo dices los malos ¿no hay uno que diga campeador de la Vida y el Tiempo? Me sorprende que hayas recopilado mis apodos, pero no me agradan. Pues solo soy un sujeto que viaja y ayuda cuando puede, nada mas.

— ¿Sera verdad?—pensó Derpy, puesto que el Doctor no lo negó, pero su tren de pensamiento se detuvo, pues vio como el soldado saco su arma y la apunto al Doctor pero sin precisar con exactitud su posición.

— ¡Calma!—imploro el Doctor— ¡no es necesario actuar de forma precipitada!

— ¡Aléjese de mi Doctor!—grito Reimann— ¡Usted es igual a esos monstruos!

— ¡Por favor!—dijo el Doctor que salía de las sombra y se iba acercando a Reimann— ¡Piensa en lo que haces!

Pero mientras el Doctor se acercaba al militar, este por un movimiento brusco y por la agitación disparo el arma y Derpy cerró los ojos por la angustia y comenzó a derramar lagrimas por el pavor al escuchar ese sonido. En su cabeza todo estaba perdido, el Doctor pasaría por lo mismo que ella, ambos morirían solo en una cueva, a merced de la peor criatura que vio en el bosque Everfree, se lamento también de que no podría ayudar a sus amigos que sucumbirían a la enfermedad. Luego sintió su corazón latir, como se le iba escapando el aire, todo estaba por terminar al fin.

— ¡Cómo puedes sobrevivir!—grito el soldado— ¡Yo te dispare!

Derpy abrió los ojos, y vio al Doctor de pie, no alcanzo a ver donde termino la bala disparada.

—Te lo dije antes—dijo el Doctor de forma serena, como si ni siquiera hubiera sido herido—no soy un humano y no soy como ellos.

— ¿Ellos?—dijo asustado el soldado mientras se alejaba más de la sombra y se acerco a paso lento hacia el Doctor, sacudiendo sus brazos que sujetaban el arma que seguían apuntando al Doctor.

—Eso es, acércate mas—dijo el Doctor con calma.

— ¡No, esto es una de sus trampas seguramente!—grito el soldado esta vez apuntando con firmeza y directamente al Doctor— ¡Y no pienses que no la usare!

—Lo sé, has matado antes, y sin ninguna vacilación—dijo de forma serena el Doctor— ¿Por qué empezarías ahora?

El soldado quedo serio y se relajo un poco ante la afirmación del Doctor, pero aun tensaba el arma con mucha fuerza, pero solo dando a entender que estaba vacilando en disparar.

—Es más, ya que no te puedo convencer, acércate aun mas—le repito el Doctor confiado, como si no hubiese sido disparado—Vamos.

— ¡No me tiente! —grito Reimann.

—No lo hago, y no entiendo porque te vez tan asustado—dijo con cierto jubilo el Doctor mientras le dirigía una mirada azulada y penetrante al soldado—tu eres el que tiene el arma.

Derpy vio como los ojos azules del Doctor parecían brillar en la obscuridad, quizás era por un efecto de la escasez de luz en la cueva, pero había algo siniestro e hipnótico en esa mirada. El soldado era más alto y tenía algo que podía matar al Doctor fácilmente, y sin embargo, este no accionaba el arma, estaba quieto, asustadizo y vacilante. Pese a que con ella, el disparo fue inmediato.

—Vamos—dijo el Doctor— dispara con la única criatura que has hablado en estos días, estoy seguro que tu pelotón vendrá por un mero soldado en este lugar.

— ¡Silencio! —grito el soldado.

— ¿Ya no quieres hablar?—dijo de forma burlona el Doctor—bueno, pues acaba la conversación, de la mejor forma que saben hacer los de tu clase.

— ¡Le disparare!

Al decir eso, el Doctor tomo el casco del arma dirigiéndola a su cabeza, el soldado sintió el movimiento y dirigió su mirada a unos ojos azules viejos como el tiempo mismo que lo miraban con gran furia, y donde alcanzo a verse reflejado

— Si no queda de otra, tira del gatillo y acaba con mi vida—dijo el Doctor en un susurro furibundo.

Reimann estaba por acatar lo que le pedía el Doctor, pero su índice no se podía mover, estaba completamente paralizado, intento hacer fuerza, pero lo único que sentía era como su mano apretaba cada vez más el arma, hasta el punto en que le empezó a doler la mano, pero su dedo seguía sin reaccionar, como si ni siquiera lo tuviese.

— ¿Qué esperas?—dijo enojado el Doctor.

—No…—dijo asustado el Soldado.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No puedo—respondió con pesadez.

— ¿Por qué no? —repitió con provocación el Doctor.

—No se…

—En efecto, no sabes—dijo el Doctor con, mientras que con un movimiento de su casco le arrebato el arma al soldado con facilidad y rápidamente la coloco dentro de su corbata.

El soldado cayó sobre sus rodillas y Derpy quedo estupefacta al ver este hecho ¿Cómo lo hizo? No se explicaba como logro desarmarlo tan fácilmente con las palabras. El Doctor se acerco al ser que cayó en el suelo y al fin, ambos se miraron perfectamente.

— ¡Esto es ridículo!—dijo el soldado mientras se le humedecían los ojos— en el reporte dijeron que eras de estatura baja y de aspecto humano, aunque también tenías la habilidad de cambiar de aspecto físico, pero esto es...

—Tú mismo lo dijiste—le interrumpió—cambie de forma…radicalmente, y ahora cortemos esta tontería y quiero tu ayuda para…

— ¡No puede ser!—grito el militar— ¡No queda nadie de mi especie!

— ¡Calma!—dijo el militar.

—Tenía el consuelo de hablar con el famoso Doctor, y encontrarme con algo parecido a un humano, pero esto es una mentira…

Reimann saco una capsula de su bolsillo, lo que hizo que el Doctor se le dibujara un mueca de desesperanza, mientras la pegaso no veía lo peligroso de la capsula, pues estas existían igual en Equestria.

—Por favor no lo hagas—grito el Doctor—no te mates, quizás seas el último de los humanos, por favor no lo hagas.

Derpy comprendió que era lo que hacia esa infame capsula, si bien, en Equestria había criaturas feroces, plantas agresivas y magia peligrosa, jamás se había encontrado con algo parecido a esto, ¿Píldoras que causan lo contrario a sanar? ¿Cañones capaces de provocar una muerte rápida? Derpy vacilaba mas y mas las palabras que le dijo el Doctor cuando le hablo de ellos.

—Por eso mismo—replico el militar— para que vivir si eres el único que queda.

—Te comprendo yo también soy un extraño en este mundo, y tuve esa sensación por bastante tiempo.

—¡Mientes, no eres el Doctor!

—Te lo puedo probar.

En eso el Doctor rápidamente saco de su corbata el encendedor y luego lo arrojo a los pies del soldado.

—Esto no es un invento poni, se necesitan pulgares para encenderlo, es la amalgama de sus primeros descubrimientos

En eso el humano comprendió que se refería a la rueda y el fuego, el humano tomo el encendedor con cuidado y lo encendió, contemplando la llama sintiendo como poco a poco su ira y miedo se iban disipando, en eso el Doctor recupero un poco el tono afable de su voz:

—Después de esos primeros pasos, la grandeza es lo que vendría después, como: la música, la pintura, los barcos, los libros, los aviones, naves al espacio, y lo más importante…el papel sanitario.

— ¡Imposible! —dijo el militar.

—Pero es cierto, soy el Doctor solo tengo la forma de uno de ellos, pero este mundo te puede tratar bien si le das la oportunidad, lo sé porque aquella pegaso la que heriste, me recogió aun siendo un extraño, me dio cobijo y me reconforto, sin pedirme nada a cambio. Estos seres te pueden aceptar si le das la oportunidad, lo sé, lo he visto, son seres racionales, iguales que los humanos, pero si eso no te basta te prometo que hallaremos por todo el cosmos a tu especie.

—Lo siento Doctor—aceptándolo como Doctor— pero yo no puedo con esta carga.

—No se rinda ahora, pese a que me desagrada tu pasado, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda a encontrar a otros—dijo el Doctor alzando su casco a manera de acordar un pacto—Perdiste la guerra, pero no tu mundo, ni tu especie, yo se que siguen vivos, solo nos queda seguir adelante e intentarlo.

El soldado no dijo nada y estrecho su casco con su mano, sellando su acuerdo, y dejando el encendedor en su pata.

—Pero antes necesito tu ayuda para desarrollar una cura, y llevar al poni que heriste a un hospital.

Reimann dio un respiro y acepto el acuerdo con un gesto de su cabeza, pues aun calmado se le hacía irreal y absurdo el asunto. ¿Un extraterrestre? ¿Un mundo de equinos inteligentes? ¿Criaturas de la mitología griega en un bosque viviente? Parecía que entro en los delirios febriles de un demente, y en el que desafortunadamente era un personaje.

—Aquí esta ella—señalo el Doctor irrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento.

El militar fue hacia la dirección en donde estaba Derpy, y vio a la criatura mugrienta por la tierra y sangre, vio las plumas ensagrentadas regadas debajo de sus botas, y sintió asco consigo mismo, sensación que tuvo cuando disparo por primera vez un arma. Contrario a lo que pensaba el Doctor, Reimann no era un asesino por gusto, pero se vio forzado a disparar y a servir al ejército, pese a que el solo quería seguir piloteando aviones y fumigar campos.

—Oiga Doctor—dijo Reimann—tiene una máquina del tiempo, porque no volvemos al pasado y cambiamos esto.

—No es así de fácil—dijo el Doctor casi lamentándose.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?—pregunto el militar—¿Cuál es el chiste de esa máquina si no puede alterar el tiempo?

—Desafortunadamente, una vez que la TARDIS llega a una época se vuelve parte del lugar, asi que no perdamos tiempo y prosigamos, cárgala ahora Reimann.

Cuando vio al caballito sintió un nudo en la garganta, y con gran pesar, cargo a Derpy, no porque esta fuera densa, sino que la culpa oprimía al militar, pero el tiempo apremiaba, y debía darse prisa, salieron de la cueva sin demora, pero debían de tener cuidado al bajar del monte.

Derpy quiso protestar el ser cargado por tal criatura pero ya no le quedaba casi ninguna clase de fuerzas, no se podía resistir, y ya ni tenía la voluntad para poder hablar, solo podía estar quieta sin poder realizar algo, pero al menos sentía que el militar no haría algo ruin, y se sorprendió como el Doctor pudo calmar a esta criatura que hace instantes estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

—Ahora—dijo el Doctor animado— solo hay que escapar de este bosque y todo saldrá bien, suerte para nosotros que mi maquina termino de arreglarse, ahora hay que bajar con cuidado de esta cueva, la lluvia habrá dejado resbaloso el terreno para bajar, y las rocas están al acecho.

El grupo bajo cautelosamente, y aferrándose a la paredes del monte, el Doctor no se podía creer que había podido subir todo esto en cuatro patas, pero ahora estaba acompañado, no podía andar en forma brusca, fijándose cuidadosamente en la bajada, noto como una sombra los envolvía, y como todo se volvía obscuridad, como si hubiesen regresado a la cueva. El Doctor alzo la vista y noto como algo titánico tapaba las nubes del cielo como si nada, se encontró con la peor criatura que se podía haber encontrado en ese momento, aunque se lo esperaba, pues el bosque usaba todo su arsenal para defenderse, y eso incluía a las criaturas que lo habitaban. El señor de tiempo movió su cabeza para intentar ver mejor, pero lo único que alcanzo a visualizar bien debido a su ridícula inmensidad fue unas cuantas estrellas de su abundante pelaje y entonces comento en voz baja:

—Eres simplemente hermosa, no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenia de verte al leer de ti en la biblioteca, quería comprobar que realmente existías, pues me parecías un ser imposible, considerando la gravedad, y el tamaño promedio del ser dominante, pero creo que tu igual tenias esa sensación de verlo a él a tal punto que dejaste a tu pequeño en la cueva—trago saliva mientras le dirigía la miraba al soldado—pero justo ahora me arrepiento de encontrarme contigo.

El soldado rápidamente puso una de sus manos con la que cargaba a Derpy a su bolsa, quiso desenfundar su arma, pero recordó que el Doctor había guardado su arma en su corbata.

— ¡Doctor!—grito el soldado— ¡mi arma!

Pero antes que pudieran reaccionar, la criatura colosal dio un gran rugido que sacudió los cimientos del monte, haciendo que el grupo resbalara y que piedras y grandes pedazos de tierra comenzaron a desbordarse y caer con ellos. El Doctor fue el primero en caer a tierra pero soporto el impacto, en eso vio como Derpy milagrosamente aun seguía adherido a la superficie del monte pero porque su cuerpo se hallaba rodando cuesta abajo. El Doctor se incorporo rápido y logro atrapar su cuerpo en el aire, dando un gran salto, evitando que cayera de golpe contra el suelo, en eso, el señor del tiempo alzo la vista para encontrar a Reimman y ver donde había caído, pero en su lugar vio que una piedra gigante estaba por caerles encima, no había tiempo para esquivarla, así que el Doctor coloco rápidamente a Derpy debajo de su cuerpo, y recibió directamente el impacto de la piedra en su espalda, lo que provoco que sonara un estrepitoso crujido de sus huesos y un grito de Dolor. La pegaso no podía ver bien, pero uno de sus ojos capto que algo goteaba, alcanzo a ver un agujero del cual brotaba sangre, descubrió donde se había incrustado la bala, fue justo en el pecho, también escucho crujidos y el sonido de choques, como de piedras cayendo, ajusto su vista mejor y vio que el Doctor estaba protegiéndola de las piedras que les caían, ella quizá decirle que huyera, pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo, asi que cerró los ojos esperando su fin. Después de eso, seso el ruido. Sintió como era cargada de nueva cuenta, seguido de un tronido como de huesos. El señor de tiempo la había puesto en su espalda, y comenzó a moverse con dificultad.

— ¡Reimann! —grito el Doctor.

— Doctor, salga de aquí—dijo el soldado que se encontraba debajo de un montón de piedras y tierra—no puedo moverme, y una de las piedras hizo trizas uno de mis brazos.

— ¡Aguanta ahí, enseguida te saco!

— ¡No, debe salir de aquí!—le grito Reimann— ¡Esa criatura aun esta sobre nosotros!

Pero al terminar la frase, la Ursa dio un gran zarpazo en el lugar donde estaban y que saco volando a Derpy al Doctor por los aires como si nada, y luego estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo y rodando entre aun más tierra y piedras. Afortunadamente el zarpazo no fue letal, ni directo, pero si los lastimo dejándoles raspones contras las piedras con la que rodaron. El Doctor rápidamente se sacudió y se levanto, y vio el cuerpo de Derpy ya como un estropajo sucio llenos de lodo y sangre. El Doctor nuevamente se dispuso a cargarla, pero entonces la pegaso hablo con una voz que se escucho casi como susurro.

—Doctor, huya por favor.

—No Derpy, jamás te abandonare, y te dije que no hablaras.

—También necesito decirle algo mas, Doctor, yo lo a…

—Ssssh…—dijo el Doctor poniéndose su frente junto a la suya y mirándola fijamente—ahora, escucha el sonido de mi voz, y concentrarte, solo preocúpate en respirar profundamente y calmarte, pero sigue luchando, aférrate a vivir.

Derpy sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y como los ojos del Doctor ponían casi la misma mirada que realizo a Reimann cuando este le amenazo con el arma, después sintió ganas tremendas de dormir, y solo respirar.

—Eso es—dijo el Doctor.

La pegaso sentía que su cuerpo se calmaba y pero su corazón latía rápido, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera anestesiado, sensación que tuvo cuando sufrió en Doctor cabalgo a prisa poniendo a Derpy en su espalda soltando un gruñido de dolor, pues su espalda estaba hecha trizas, y la coloco en abertura de piedra y la coloco con extremo cuidado, tomo unas ramas cercanas y la oculto.

— ¡Reimann resiste! —grito el Doctor.

El señor del tiempo cabalgo hacia el monte de donde cayeron y noto que la colosal criatura estaba al acecho, pero bajo la lluvia y la obscuridad paso desapercibido, fue hacia las piedras caídas; moviéndolas y tratando de buscar al soldado, entonces vio un riachuelo rojo que brotaba de un gran montículo de piedras.

Una voz con gran debilidad salió de entre las piedra.

—Salga de aquí…dígale a la pegaso que lo lamento…

—Aguanta—dijo el Doctor moviendo una de las piedras.

—Es inútil Doctor, una de estas piedras aplasto a mi brazo, aun si salgo, moriré desangrado, desde hace tiempo estuve preparado para esto…

—Cállate e intenta ayudarme.

— ¡Tome la muestra y márchese!

—Reimann… lo siento mucho, en verdad.

—Solo váyase, yo hare una distracción.

El Doctor también vio que era inútil intentar sacarlo, por lo que uso su desatornillador y le apunto, acto seguido, puso la punta de su herramienta en la sangre que brotaba de la piedra y después acato el pedido de Reimann marchándose. El Doctor se dio cuenta de algo evidente, el humano solo buscaba la muerte, en su cabeza se pregunto si fue antes de saber si era el último o fue durante la guerra.

Al cabalgar vio que la Ursa les seguía el rastro, y siguió adelante, cuando de pronto escucho una gran explosión a sus espaldas, el sonido de una granada, el Doctor siguió avanzado aun más rápido sin siquiera volver la espalda y luego escucho el rugido de la bestia, aquel explosivo no le hizo cosquillas a la alejo del montículo y vio lo peor que le pude suceder, había perdido el rastro de una bestia solo para toparse con otra, esta vez era la hidra que encontró el escondite donde puso a Derpy. Una de las cabezas estaba sacando al cuerpo de la inconsciente pegaso y tirándola de una de sus alas, era horrible ver como jalaba de ella, pues su cuerpo estaba atorado. El Doctor temió que se la arrancara y corrió a pisa, para su suerte, ella termino saliendo del agujero pero se le resbalo de la boca. La cabeza tomo de nuevo el ala y luego elevo su cuerpo por los aires, cual muñeca de trapo, la soltó en el aire debido a los resbaloso que estaba por la humedad, para retomarla de nuevo usando su enorme hocico para atraparla y comérsela de un bocado, pero el Doctor dio un gran salto en el aire, justo en el momento que esta cerraba su boca, usando su propio cuerpo para evitar que aplastase a la pegaso con sus enormes mandíbulas, pero la criatura ejerció presión haciendo que el Doctor gritara de dolor y se escuchara un gran tronido que provenía de su ya lastimada espalda, haciendo que la poni saliera del transe pero sin poder moverse.

La criatura alzo su cuello para poder tragarlos, pero la mente rápida del Doctor comenzó a idear un plan, de su corbata saca la loción que le regalo a Rarity y comenzó a rociar la lengua de la hidra a gran velocidad, haciendo que esta sintiera asco por el sabor, haciendo que la bestia girara su cabeza a gran velocidad y empujándolos con la lengua de su boca, pero el Doctor se aferro a esta, esperando el momento oportuno para saltar, pues de lo contrario era probable que la pegaso muriera de la caída. Las fauces de la bestia apuntaron a una superficie de tierra elevada, y el Doctor tomo a Derpy y se dejo empujar por la lengua de la hidra y con la fuerza con que la criatura movía su cuerpo, terminaron lanzados justo donde el Doctor había calculado la caída. El señor del tiempo uso su cuerpo para amortiguar el impacto dejándole raspones en la piel, pero evitando que la pegaso se lastimara más, pero por la fuerza del arroje rodaron por toda la superficie hasta detenerse justo a unos metros justo donde terminaba esta.

El Doctor sintió alivio por detenerse a tiempo, pero entonces un relámpago lo hizo volver a la realidad, noto que la hidra de Everfree lo acechaba de cerca, a espaldas de estas vio a la gran Ursa sin ningún raspón, y a lo lejos vislumbraba ojos amarillos en los arboles. Derpy estaba en un estado casi consciente, quería decirle al Doctor que corriera, pero no tenía fuerzas, a duras penas y podía estar despierta. Pero el Doctor no parecía huir, a pesar de estar todo sucio y sangrando; por el contario, estaba buscando en su corbata algo, como si formulara un plan ¿Por qué no la dejaba y corría a salvarse? ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma?

— ¿Por aquí debe de estar?—decía el Doctor dibujando una mueca buscando algo dentro de su corbata imposible— ¡Eureka!

Entonces el Doctor saco el objeto de la corbata y entonces vio que era el revólver, seguido del sonido de un relámpago. A Derpy se le acelero el corazón y le vino a la mente los nombres con los cuales Reimann había mencionado al Doctor.

— ¡No, no puede ser!—pensó la pegaso en su cabeza—¡Esas fueron mentiras!


End file.
